


a prisoner to my addiction

by zyximb



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Blood, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Death, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sehun, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut, Top Oh Sehun, Vampires, Violence, some fluff in between uwu, vampire!SKY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2019-10-02 00:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 52,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17254205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyximb/pseuds/zyximb
Summary: baekhyun is pure. he’s warm and soft and sweet. he’s everyhing that sehun isn’t and for some reason, sehun just cant seem to stay away.





	1. i

**Author's Note:**

> partly inspired by [this vampire!sehun fanart](https://twitter.com/PDdarya/status/908447037682782208) (not sure if this is the OP so if anyone knows the original artist lmk so i can properly credit them) 
> 
> also, there's not gonna be smut in every chapter. there's prob gonna be very few smut scenes tbh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> literally what is the summary even idek y'all know i'm shit at summaries lol
> 
> unbetaed, so please excuse any mistakes.

 

 

 

The sweet smell of death filled the air as the limp bodies were tossed to the ground. Their skin were devoid of any color; apples of their cheeks no longer pink and looks of fear burned into their eyes as blood dripped from their slashed necks. Sehun frowned as he accidentally stepped into the pool of crimson with his clean shoes.

“You’re so fucking messy,” he hissed. “Look at all the blood you wasted.”

The other male wore a sinister grin on his face, blood dripping down the corners of his lips and chin onto his black hoodie. His hair was almost as red as the shade of ruby his eyes glowed. “It’s more fun that way,” Chanyeol devilishly chuckled, licking his fangs.

The numbers of deaths and missing people had been increasing in the past two months. People of the small town grew more alarmed and concerned with every new body found, blood drained and necks severely wounded. Sehun took that as their cue to find a new place to flee to. They could never stay in one place for too long. Not with their need to feed so often. Not with all the humans on high alert. It always became too difficult, too risky to hunt.

“You’ve been getting too reckless lately. You’re gonna get us caught one day and I’m not gonna be fucking dragged down with you.”

Chanyeol scowled, about to challenge the other when a man in all black jumped down from the roof above them, landing perfectly on his feet. “Come on, the humans don’t even suspect it’s us. They think it’s some psycho serial killer,” Jongin said, trying to defuse the situation. “Humans are so dumb and naive. It’s almost funny.”

An exasperated sigh slipped past Sehun’s lips as he ran a hand through his hair, the blonde locks quickly dirtying from the blood. “We should get out of here soon. Move onto the next town.” The two other males nodded silently before they left the dark alley, leaving behind the corpses.

 

 

☽ **I**  ☾

 

 

The town had been on edge for a while now. Ever since four dead bodies were found in the woods last month no one felt safe anymore. Who could ever feel safe knowing there was a deranged murderer running around?  Baekhyun had been living here his whole life and not once in his twenty four years did he ever feel anxious walking around the streets. Not until now.

It was fortunate the commute to his work wasn’t so bad. His junk of a car had broken down about two weeks ago, so he usually walked to and from the book shop everyday being that it was only about a ten minute walk.

The closing shifts were always the scariest. Having to walk back to his home late at night had him feeling paranoid like he was going to end up one of those bloody corpses when morning came. Some nights he felt as if he was being watched by something, or rather someone, in the shadows. Maybe it was just him going mad from the little sleep caused the stress of knowing innocent people are out there being brutally killed. He felt like he hadn’t had a good night’s rest in ages.

Minseok and Jongdae started walking back with him once the mayor advised everyone not to walk around alone at night and be off the streets before midnight. The two of them owned the coffee shop about a block down from the book store, so it wasn’t out of their way  to meet up with Baekhyun after hours to walk back together. It always gave all of them peace of mind.

It was almost midnight when Baekhyun finally finished restocking the new order of books and closed up the store. Minseok and Jongdae were already waiting for him outside, both of them holding bags of pastries from the shop.

“Extra again?”

Minseok nodded, “Your favorite’s in there.” The other accepted it with a wide, grateful grin. The danishes were almost all gone by the time they get to Baekhyun’s house. The couple were always surprised by how much the other could eat.

“Thanks for walking me home again, guys.”

“You don’t need to thank us every time, Baekhyun,” Jongdae chuckled. “Besides if something happened to you, who would we give all our leftover food to? It would be such a waste.”

The other rolled his eyes, “I’m serious. I feel a lot better when you guys are with me. I don’t know why, but lately I’ve been feeling like I’m being...watched or something. I don’t know- it’s just been really freaking me out.”

“I’m sure you’re just being paranoid. Don’t worry we’re always with you, nothing’s gonna happen,” Minseok reassured him with a gentle squeeze of the shoulder.

Baekhyun nodded and told them goodnight before going into the house. He quickly got ready for bed, practically forcing his somnolent body not to just fall onto the bed right away. A drawn-out sigh fell from his lips when he finally sank into the soft and warm mattress. His heavy lidded eyes fluttered closed for a few seconds before fluttering open again when he heard slight movement.

It was almost pitch dark inside his room, save for the moonlight spilling in through the open curtains. He sprung up from the bed, his heart racing in his chest and his hands trembling as he grabbed his phone, prepared to call for help.

“Hello? Is somebody there?” he timidly called out, though he wasn’t sure why. Even if there was an intruder, they would never give themselves up so easily. There was no answer, of course. He sat on the bed, waiting for a few minutes with his phone in hand just in case he heard anything else. He didn’t. He eventually convinced himself that it was just the wind, the floorboards creaking, _anything_ except for a serial killer trying to murder him and went back to bed.

It took him about an hour to finally fall asleep, completely unaware of the outsider hiding in the shadows of his room.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've been wanting to write a vampire au for soooooo long since my ass is slut for vampires lmao. like i said i've been wanting to try out different aus and genres and whatnot so this might not be the best since i'm so used to writing fluff and more funny light hearted stuff but i hope you guys enjoy it anyway! lemme know what you guys think. not sure how long it's gonna be and not sure if there's going to be smut but it's rated M there's going to be blood and a little gore and dark themes and whatnot. 
> 
> btw who lives for vampire!SKY as much as i do like wow lmao AND HAPPPYYY NEW YEAR BTW !!!!!!!!! thank you to those that always support my stories i love you all very much :') hope you all had a safe and fun new years. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated ♡ 
> 
> [if you liked this and wanna support, feel free to do so here.](https://ko-fi.com/zyximb)
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.attractive-asshole.tumblr.com) / [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/864487) / [lj](https://zyximb.livejournal.com/) / [twitter](https://twitter.com/zyximb) / [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/zyximb)


	2. ii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbetaed, so please excuse any mistakes.

 

 

He watched the smaller male’s chest rise and fall with every breath, buried in deep sleep. Once he was sure the other wouldn’t wake up, he stepped out from the dark. Sehun stood at the side of the bed, examining the human with a curious tilt of the head, his hands in his pockets itching to reach out and touch him.

Two weeks and three days. That was how long Sehun had watching the human. Ever since he found the other walking home one late Sunday night, his fascination for him grew with every passing day. His first instinct was to pin him down, sink his teeth into his perfect little neck, and feed until his body fell limp and lifeless. The smell of the human’s blood was oh so tempting, but something inside Sehun didn’t want to kill him so soon.

So there he was, in the young man’s room for the fifth night now. His ruby red eyes remained staring at the human’s peaceful face before eventually shifting his attention downward, toward his slender neck. Sehun’s fangs lengthened on reflex at the sight, sharp ends prodding at his bottom lip. His eyes clenched shut, trying to control his predatory instincts.

He studied the human once again, contemplated why this specific human was so alluring to him. Sehun never had to think twice about killing a human, they meant nothing to him. He felt nothing for them, not even while they begged and screamed for him to let them live. So what made this one different from the others?

He stepped closer, close enough to reach out and touch the other’s neck. It’s warm to the touch, especially compared to the vampire’s ice cold hand. Gently running his fingers down the human’s fair neck, he watched as the sleeping male’s brows slightly furrow, his body slightly shuddering.

Sehun’s head cocked in intrigue, kept his gaze on the other’s face waiting for more reactions as he trailed a finger down his neck to his clavicle. The thought of how easy it would be to lean over and sink his fangs into the soft skin was all too tempting. Before he knew it, his mouth was hovering over the human’s neck, open wide and fangs bared ready to bite down. He could practically imagine the warm liquid running down his throat. He could almost hear Baekhyun’s screams of fear, almost see the look of terror in his brown eyes. The blonde's eyes glowed with excitement. It would be all too easy.

But instead he pressed an open mouthed kiss onto the warm skin, fighting the strong urge to bite down. The human shuddered beneath him, a quiet, breathy groan slipping past his slightly parted lips as his brows pulled together in his sleep. And just like that the vampire was gone out the window, the curtains flowing behind his leave with the breeze.

 

☽ **II**  ☾

 

 

The morning breeze was chillier than usual this morning. Baekhyun shivered as he got out from under his blanket and walked over to the open window. His face contorted into a look of confusion when he recalled that he both closed and _locked_ the windows last night before bed. He quickly brushed it off, too tired to put too much thought into it.

After washing his face and brushing his teeth, he took a look at his reflection in the mirror. He tilted his head to the side and allowed his fingers to smooth over the side of his neck. He vaguely remembered having a dream of someone kissing his neck last night. It felt strangely vivid, it was almost as if he could still feel the pair of lips on his skin.

“Weird,” he mused aloud.

 

☽ **Ⅱ** ☾

 

The couple sprinted through the pitch black woods, trying their best not to trip over branches and roots as they held each other’s hands. Their hearts were racing, breaths coming out rapid and panicked as they screamed for help. There was no use in running, they would be easily caught soon even as fast as they were running.

Sehun watched over them in the lofty tree, watched as the red-haired vampire hunted them down with a terrifying grin on his face.

“Run while you can,” Chanyeol’s maniacal laugh sounded throughout the quiet forest. “I’m gonna catch you guys soon.”

He had always enjoyed the hunt; they all did. But Chanyeol enjoyed it most, always going out of his way to let his prey run around in fear like mice in a maze before finally capturing them. Their fear was like a drug to him. It aggravated Sehun occasionally, especially when the hunt would go too far, take too long and cause the humans to almost escape from them. Chanyeol had always been the most impetuous out of the three, despite being the eldest.

His fun ended when Jongin cut the chase short, leaping down from one of the trees and onto their helpless victims. Their screams didn't last long. Sharp teeth tore into the flesh of their neck before they could yell for help and the blood run down the vampires' throats. The bodies are left in a small pool of blood for an unsuspecting passersby to discover once the sun rose in the morning.

“I want more,” Chanyeol groaned.

Sehun wasn’t completely satisfied either, but he wasn’t in the mood for another unnecessarily drawn-out chase with Chanyeol. “You two go then. I’ll meet up with you guys later.”

“Where do you always go?” Jongin questioned.

The blonde didn’t answer his question, simply muttering “nowhere” before taking his leave. Sehun couldn’t trust the others around Baekhyun. Not with Chanyeol and his impulse to kill every living thing he could get his hands on.

He didn’t want Baekhyun dead. Not yet, at least. And definitely not at the hands of the red-haired vampire. If anyone was going to kill the human, it was going be himself.

It didn’t take him long to reach the bookshop, he made it just in time to see his little Baekhyun close up for the night. The vampire hid in a dark alley, still close enough to see through the front windows of the store. He pulled his black hood over his head, covering his blonde locks. He observed the human intently, his gaze following the other’s every move.

Baekhyun wore a white sweater today. A pristine white sweater, free of any marks or stains. The desire to soil it, dirty it with crimson clouded the vampire’s mind. It would almost be effortless. Wait for him to lock up shop, briskly grab him, and drag him into the alley. Baekhyun would never be able to fight him off. Not with the vampire’s inhuman strength.

“So this is where you’ve been running off to.” 

Sehun jerked his head toward to the source of the familiar voice behind him. “What are you guys doing here?”

“We wanted to see what you’ve been hiding from us,” Jongin droned.

“A human?” the eldest scoffed, “That’s it?”

This was why he didn’t want them to find out. They could never understand his sudden unusual interest. Even he couldn’t understand it himself.

“He’s cute, I wonder what he’d taste like,” Chanyeol smirked as he ran his tongue over his teeth.  

“ _Shut up_ , Chanyeol,” the blonde growled. “Don’t touch him, he’s mine.”

“So why don’t you just get him now, what are you waiting for?”

  
_Not yet_ , Sehun thought as he watched the human walk away. Not tonight.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, it's a little more exciting than the first one right?? lol anyways thanks to those that commented like seriously i can't put in words how much i appreciate your guys' kind words , they're the a big reason why i continue to write and not just give up lmao so yeah i know i always say thank you but i can't say it enough! idk when the next update will be tbh so see you guys then!
> 
> btw i was imagining [this sehun](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/b9/62/64/b9626493c17e0eb6701bf52089e50585--this-morning-dmc.jpg) with [this baekhyun](https://66.media.tumblr.com/dd6e12c56de82869b50eea57e4afffae/tumblr_pk3ohpdzHT1qhmxnlo1_500.jpg) while writing this fic, just wanted to share even tho no one asked asdfdfkjd (bbh was so cute this day uwu)
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated ♡ 
> 
> [if you liked this and wanna support, feel free to do so here.](https://ko-fi.com/zyximb)
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.attractive-asshole.tumblr.com) / [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/864487) / [lj](https://zyximb.livejournal.com/) / [twitter](https://twitter.com/zyximb) / [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/zyximb)


	3. iii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbetaed, so please excuse any mistakes. 
> 
> also, i hope you're all doing well and if you're already back at school then good luck my loves <3

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin was right; humans really were naive. Baekhyun really should’ve stopped working the night shifts, especially since he had the feeling of being watched for the past few weeks. Especially with a killer running around rampant. Fortunately for Sehun, Baekhyun was naive. Naive to think that his quaint little bookstore could keep him safe from whatever lurked outside in the darkness. Naive to think that walking home with friends could save him from whoever was killing all those innocent lives.

Lucky for Baekhyun, Sehun wasn’t as ruthless as Chanyeol. Or maybe he was. Maybe Sehun was even more sadistic, in a way, for watching his prey like little mouse in its cage. Unsuspecting and helpless, not knowing its death was inevitable. It was as if he was playing with his food. Perhaps Sehun was even more cruel than the others by luring Baekhyun into this false sense of hope that he was safe instead of simply ending his life, quick and painless in his sleep.

It had only been about three days since Chanyeol and Jongin found out about the human. Much to Sehun’s surprise, neither of them asked too many questions about the whole ordeal. Though it was most likely because they both knew Sehun wouldn’t have much to say about it all. He had always been a quiet one.

This night was no different from any other night. The three of them fed on some poor defenseless victims lost in the woods and then it was time for Sehun to head to the shop. Looking through the large windows of the storefront, he watched Baekhyun shelve the stack of books on the cart. The human stood up on the tips of his toes trying to reach the top shelf, his face contorting into a look of frustration when he couldn’t do so. _Cute_ , Sehun thought.

A taller male that Sehun recognized as Baekhyun’s coworker came out from behind the bookshelf, smiling down at the shorter before helping him grab the book. Baekhyun accepted the book with a shy smile and the taller rested his hand on the shorter’s shoulder. The vampire’s brows furrowed and his lips pulled into a frown as he stepped a bit closer to study the interaction between the two.

Baekhyun looked up his coworker as he listened him to him speak. The vampire’s knuckles whitened as he clenched his fists by his sides when he saw the man drop his hand from the shorter’s shoulder and subtly ran it down the side of the shorter’s body. Baekhyun didn’t suspect a thing, couldn’t see the man’s impure intentions hidden behind the phony smile, but Sehun could.

Sehun could tell what the man _really_ wanted to do _his_ Baekhyun. _This_ was why the human needed Sehun to watch over him. Baekhyun was too oblivious. He was too trusting, unjaded like a wide-eyed baby deer. He didn’t know the evil that people were capable of and it was _Sehun’s_ job to defile him. Sehun should be the one to dirty Baekhyun’s pristine and untainted body. Not some pathetic human.

He would just have to kill his coworker later, the blonde thought as he watched the man walk into the back storage room. When he found Baekhyun again, he was talking to yet another man. Sehun almost growled in rage when he realized who it was. He roughly pulled his hood over his head and put on a pair of sunglasses to cover his ruby eyes before making his way to the entrance of the shop.

Baekhyun didn’t even notice him walk in, too distracted conversing with the tall, red-haired man clothed in all black. “ _Chanyeol_ ,” the blonde said angrily. Sehun kept his head low, his hood casting a shadow on the upper half of his face so the human couldn’t catch a clear glimpse of who he was. _Fuck Chanyeol, fuck him and his carelessness._

Chanyeol turned around to greet him with a wide smile, his fangs retracted. His eyes were hidden behind dark lenses, but Sehun knew they were gleaming with devilry. “Ah, _Sehun._ I was just talking to little Baekhyunnie here about you, you know, about how you love vampire novels. He recommended some to me, wanna check them out?” The blonde wanted to wipe that stupid smirk off the other’s face. Baekhyun looked up at the both of them with a nervous and confused smile, most likely wondering why they’re wearing sunglasses at ten o’clock at night.

“ _No,_ I don’t. I want to fucking leave.” From his peripheral, he could see the shorter flinch at his harsh tone.

“Come on, Sehun. Don’t be a downer. I like talking to Baekhyun. You like talking me to me too, don’t you Baek?”

Baekhyun flushed, looking terribly uneasy from being caught up in between what seemed to be a tense situation. “Oh uhm- I-I don’t mind if you have to go,” he nervously chuckled.

“Why don’t you run along and get me that book you were telling me about hmm?” The shorter quickly nodded before scurrying off into the back room. Once he was sure the human could no longer hear or see them, Sehun dragged Chanyeol out the shop by an arm. Chanyeol was older, more hot headed and wild, but Sehun was stronger. Always has been, despite being the youngest of the three.

“I _told_ you to stay away from him,” the blonde hissed.

The red-haired male didn’t look apologetic whatsoever, in fact he looked rather proud. Proud that he got such an entertaining reaction out of the usually indifferent Sehun, which antagonized said vampire even more. “You told me not _touch_ him. I didn’t lay a hand on him, did I? In fact, you should be _thanking_ me for not doing anything to him!” the elder bellowed obnoxiously. “He was so small and weak. I could’ve snapped his little neck just like _that,_ but I didn’t, did I? Because I’m a good friend.”

 _Good friend my ass,_ Sehun thought. “Whatever,” the younger scoffed. “Why the fuck were you even there?”

“ _Lighten up_ , Sehun. I just wanted to see what was so special about him.”

Sehun watched with cautious eyes as the elder paced around nonchalantly in the darkness. “And you know what? I think I can see why you like him so much. He’s cute, you should’ve seen those big, innocent brown eyes up close,” Chanyeol said almost mockingly. “It was like he was begging me to eat him up.”

It happened so quick, Chanyeol didn’t have time to defend himself or retaliate when he was suddenly slammed against the hard brick wall. Sehun fisted the elder’s shirt as he pushed him harder against the wall, his knuckles turning white as he tightened his grip. “If you fucking touch him, I swear to-”

“You’ll what? What the fuck is wrong with you exactly, you’re choosing him over me? We’re basically brothers and you’re choosing some stupid human over me?” Chanyeol barked.

“I’m not _choosing_ him over anything. _You’re_ the one that started it. You just wanted to rile me up because that’s how you fucking are. You always want to create messes and Jongin and I always have be the one to clean them up,” the blonde growled, looking absolutely livid.

It was Jongin that wrenched Sehun off the Chanyeol and held them both back from tearing at each other’s throats. “ _Stop it_ , you two. Chanyeol would you please fucking tell Sehun you’re not going to do anything to the human _,_ ” Jongin sighed. “And _stop_ trying to kill each other.”

The eldest rolled his eyes and scoffed, “Of course I’m not going to do anything to him. I’m not completely heartless.”

“There, happy Sehun?”

Sehun wasn’t sure if he entirely believed the elder’s words. He knew, for the most part, that Chanyeol would never do anything to betray him. But that didn’t mean he wasn’t upset anymore. He angrily muttered a “whatever” before leaving the two behind. He needed to go somewhere to calm down and he knew just the place.

 

  
☽ **III**  ☾

 

It was almost midnight when Baekhyun finally made it back to the safety of his home. Silence greeted him once he stepped through the front door. After a long day work, especially with that whole awkward situation with two of his customers, he never felt more relieved to be back at his house. He still wondered what happened to them; once he came back with the book the two were nowhere to be found. _Why were they wearing sunglasses at night?_ “Strange,” he thought out loud. Pushing the thought away, he shrugged off his coat and threw his bag onto the dining table before heading to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

It felt as if his body melted into the soft mattress once he finally climbed under the sheets. He took off his glasses, set them on the nightstand and was about to turn off the lamp when that familiar, eerie feeling of paranoia ran down his spine. He sat there incredibly still, waiting to see if he could hear anything.

Nothing. He saw nothing. He heard nothing. He quietly laughed at himself. “I must be losing my mind,” he whispered to no one in particular. It wasn’t until he turned off the lights and settled comfortably into bed did he see the terrifying sight of glowing scarlett eyes staring down at him.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just added some pics of SKY i edited at the beginning bc... who doesn't wanna look at them lmfao but yeah that's how i imagine them as i'm writing. i live for vampire!sky so much it's not even funny tbh.... 
> 
> hope you enjoyed this chapter even tho not much happened LOL lemme know what you think bc your guys' comments keep me going :')<33 what do you think is gonna happen to bbh?? who do you think is in his room, pcy or sehun? muahaha 
> 
> also i made a kofi just because why not lmao i know we're prob all broke as fuck w/ sm trying to milk us of all our money but yeah if anyone does wanna support you can do so [here♡](https://ko-fi.com/zyximb)
> 
> P.S (as if this note wasn't already fuckin long already lol) be sure to check out [immerfurSH's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/immerfurSH/pseuds/immerfurSH) new sebaek fic , [telumendil. ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17373491/chapters/40884938) bc who doesn't live for hades!sehun??? 
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated ♡ 
> 
> [if you liked this and wanna support, feel free to do so here.](https://ko-fi.com/zyximb)
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.attractive-asshole.tumblr.com) / [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/864487) / [lj](https://zyximb.livejournal.com/) / [twitter](https://twitter.com/zyximb) / [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/zyximb)


	4. iv

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbetaed, so please excuse any mistakes.

 

 

 

His mouth opened wide to let out a scream, only he didn’t have time to when a large, cold hand slapped over his mouth. Baekhyun felt his blood run cold, his body paralyzed at the frightening realization that there was someone in his room after all.

“ _Sssh_ wouldn’t wanna be killed now, do you?” the man said. His ruby eyes were shining like two crystals and it terrified Baekhyun, but something about them almost compelled him not to look away. “Can’t have you dying before we have some fun.”

Baekhyun stared up at the man with wide eyes, tears blurring his vision when he realized the man was one of the customers he talked to earlier that night. _Was this the man that had been watching him for the past few weeks?_ “You’re gonna be a good boy and not scream when I let go, right?” the man smiled at him menacingly. Suddenly the taller climbed onto the bed, the sudden movement causing Baekhyun to flinch. He swung one of his legs over the shorter’s body so that he was caging him in with his long legs, not allowing him any room to move away from him.

Baekhyun tensed at the close proximity. The man could strangle or stab him to death easily and he would have no way of fighting him off. The man’s large stature towered over him and in that moment, Baekhyun hoped this was just all a vivid nightmare.

He nodded profusely in response to his question and began gasping for breaths when the man finally let go. “Y-You were a-at the shop,” Baekhyun said in a small whisper. He wasn’t sure if he was saying it to the man, or just confirming it with himself.

“Ah, so you remember me!” As the tall man smiled widely, Baekhyun’s gaze shifted to the two abnormally sharp canine teeth poking at the man’s bottom lip. He had seemed so nice, Baekhyun thought. The man’s smile seemed so friendly before, but now it made his skin crawl and his stomach churn. His heart was thumping so loudly inside his chest he could barely hear his own thoughts.

“Do you remember my name?” The taller’s deep voice had a somewhat jovial tone to it, but the look in his glowing eyes told Baekhyun that the man’s motives weren’t as innocent as they seemed. Not that there could even ever be a justification for breaking and entering into someone’s home in the middle of the night.

The shorter’s quivering lips opened to reply, only nothing came out. The man looked down at him with an amused tilt of the head as he ran his long fingers down the side of the shorter’s face before brushing over his bottom lip with his thumb. “C-Chanyeol,” Baekhyun finally managed to get out despite his petrified state.

Chanyeol hummed in satisfaction, gently ran his fingers down the side of the shorter’s neck as if to reward him for getting his name right. “My little Baekhyunnie is so cute,” the taller hummed, rubbing small circles onto Baekhyun’s bare shoulder beneath his pajama top he had unbuttoned without him noticing.

The grin on Chanyeol’s face was oddly disturbing. It appeared so friendly and if it weren’t in this situation right now and Baekhyun didn’t know any better, he would’ve thought Chanyeol was a really nice guy. And he _did_ think Chanyeol was a nice guy, back at the shop. The fact that the taller had broken into his house and was on his bed speaking about killing him in such a casual fashion with that _smile_ on his face made Baekhyun feel sick to his stomach.

He didn’t realize he was silently crying until Chanyeol wiped away his tears with his thumb, cooing at him like a mother trying to pacify her baby. “Why is my little Baekhyunnie crying, hmm?”

“ _W-What are you going to do m-me?_ ” the shorter choked out between sobs.

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re pretty when you cry?” Chanyeol asked, completely ignoring the other’s question. “I would tell you to stop crying...but I rather enjoy the sight.”

Baekhyun’s shoulders shook as he quietly sobbed, only stopping from shock when the taller leaned down to lick his wet cheeks. His heartbeat quickened almost impossibly when Chanyeol’s hand roughly gripped his jaw, forcing him to look at him in the eyes. _I’m going to die,_ Baekhyun thought.

“You know, that look on your face right now makes me wanna break you,” the red-haired man said in a low voice. “Do you have any idea how fucking good you look right now? I can see why he likes you so much.”

 _He?_ Baekhyun had no idea who he was talking about. He didn’t have much time to dwell on the thought because suddenly Chanyeol’s lips were on his. His hands flew up in pathetic attempt to push the taller away as he whimpered in protest. It was no use, Chanyeol wouldn’t budge whatsoever.

The taller’s sharp teeth grazed against his bottom lip, causing him to open up and allow the other’s tongue to slide in. Baekhyun’s eyes widened when he felt a pill-like object slip into his mouth. He repeatedly threw weak punches at the taller’s shoulders trying to get him off so he could spit it out.

Chanyeol wouldn’t let up, only palming the back of the shorter’s neck to pull him closer as he attacked his lips. Baekhyun eventually swallowed the pill against his will and the man finally pulled away with a smirk as Baekhyun gasped desperately for air.

“I had fun tonight, Baekhyunnie. We could’ve had even more fun, but I promised him I wouldn’t do anything to you,” he tsked. “Such a shame.”

Before Baekhyun had a chance to ask who he was talking about, a tall man with blonde locks barged in through the door. He had a terrifying scowl on his face and before Baekhyun knew what was happening, the man grabbed onto Chanyeol’s hoodie and tore him off, throwing him roughly onto the floor with a loud growl that made Baekhyun cower back into his bed.

Baekhyun quickly tried to catch a glimpse of the man’s face, but his vision suddenly went hazy and all he could make out were two glowing red eyes before everything went black.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> added that little collage to beginning that i edited and i went back to each chapter and edited and put up a little collage for each one too if you wanna see them hehehe i used to be obssessed w/ making exo moodboards so yeah i just thought it would be fun to edit these pics and post them up bc i have no life :))))) also made that gif bc i was bored... i didnt know where to put it so i just put it at the end of each chap lmfao
> 
> hope you guys liked this chapter, tell me what you guys think! what do you think is gonna happen in the next chapter??? did you expect pcy to be the one in bbh's room?? lol
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated ♡ 
> 
> [if you liked this and wanna support, feel free to do so here.](https://ko-fi.com/zyximb)
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.attractive-asshole.tumblr.com) / [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/864487) / [lj](https://zyximb.livejournal.com/) / [twitter](https://twitter.com/zyximb) / [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/zyximb)


	5. v

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbetaed, so please excuse any mistakes.

 

 

 

 

Red. All he saw was red.

He had never been so enraged before in all his years of living. His lack of emotional connection with humans was something Sehun had always been proud of. It made feeding so much easier. Made life less complicated. All it took was one human. One wide-eyed, naive little  human to ruin it all.

Images of Chanyeol on top of the human- _his_ human- flashed through his mind; his clenched fists shook at the memory. The feeling of violent, uncontrollable anger filled his body and he felt tearing the other’s head off. “I’m gonna fucking _kill_ you!” Sehun growled as he dragged the red-haired vampire out of Baekhyun’s house. He was glad the human had no close neighbors so he could take care off Chanyeol without worrying about the risk of getting caught.

Jongin was already outside waiting for the two of them. “Sehun, calm down.”

 _Calm down?_ How could he calm down when Chanyeol, someone he knew very well and trusted before all of this, betrayed him after giving him his word he wouldn’t?

“I didn’t even do anything that bad,” the eldest scoffed.

The younger threw Chanyeol against a tree before angrily saying, “You didn’t ‘do anything that bad’?! You fucking followed me to Baekhyun’s house, knocked me out, and went in there and touched him when I told you not to fucking do anything to him!”

“So?” the elder scoffed, “You’re just lucky I didn’t kill him.”

Chanyeol stood up, dusted himself off in a carefree manner as a smile slowly started forming on his face. That stupid, smug smile that infuriated Sehun so much.

“How does it feel, huh? To see me on top of his weak, little helpless body like that? Knowing that I could’ve done anything to him I wanted before you came in. He was crying, you know that? It was so cute,” the elder taunted, a self-satisfied grin on his face. “I almost didn’t wanna leave. Bet you wish you were the one making him cry instead, right?”

Sehun clenched his fists as he took a step closer in warning. “Shut your fucking mouth,” the blonde growled.

“And his _lips,_ ” Chanyeol said, ignoring the younger’s threat. “God, Sehun, you should’ve felt them.”

“ _Chanyeol_ …” Jongin stressed, urging him to cease the provocation.

Sehun was on the eldest in a second, one hand on Chanyeol’s throat and the other hand striking his face with a closed fist over and over again. Blood dripped from Chanyeol’s nose and bruised lips when he finally fought the younger off. A boisterous, spiteful laugh came from his mouth as he wiped the blood with his sleeve. “Try to remember that feeling next time you try to disrespect me again, you brat. Always acting like you know what’s best for us and treating me like a fucking child you have to control. Don’t forget who’s in charge here. I’m oldest, remember? Next time I won’t hesitate to tear his throat out.”

Sehun’s chest heaved as he took deep breaths through his nose, his mouth pulled into a tight line and his brows furrowed. He couldn’t believe Chanyeol was trying to lecture him _._ Chanyeol was always the one being irresponsible, forcing the younger two to clean up his messes so they wouldn’t get caught. “Maybe if you didn’t act like such a fucking child and actually thought before you fucking did anything I would actually respect you,” the blonde hissed.

The two vampires lunged at each other, throwing fast and brutal punches at each other’s faces until they both fell to the ground in a mess of long limbs. Sehun felt more and more satisfied with every blow to the elder’s face, felt the rage course throughout his body as Chanyeol’s words echoed in his head. He felt blood dripping from his nose and his eye felt swollen by the time Jongin finally pulled them apart. “I thought I _told_ you guys to stop trying to kill each other!” Jongin barked.

The blonde scoffed, “He fucking _said_ he wouldn’t touch Baekhyun, you heard him!”

“I’m just tired of you always going at each other’s throats.”

“He’s always the one that starts it! You _heard_ him say he wouldn’t touch Baekhyun and look what happened!”

The black-haired vampire sighed, “Chanyeol what were you thinking? You could’ve gotten us caught. I don’t care about what you guys do in your freetime, but I don’t want to be hunted down with pitchforks and torches and killed anytime soon.”  

“Come on, Jongin you know I’m _that_ stupid,” the eldest rolled his eyes. “I gave him some pill I took from a doctor I killed the other day that’ll make him forget everything from tonight when he wakes up. I wasn’t actually gonna do anything him, I just wanted to scare him a little.”

Sehun fumed as he took a step toward the other, making Jongin step in his way reflexively to stop him from attacking the elder again. “So you just gave him some fucking drug you don’t even know the name of?! If anything happens to him, I’ll fucking-”

“I _told_ the doctor I wanted something that’ll just knock him out and cause some memory loss before I killed him, asshole. But now I’m kinda wishing I did kill him!”

“ _Enough,_ you two. I’m serious. We have enough trouble with the humans searching for the person responsible for the deaths. I don’t have time to watch over you guys too,” Jongin warned. “Sehun, I don’t know why you’re so attached to this human, but if Chanyeol promises to never go near him again, will you quit trying to kill him?”

The youngest scoffed. How was Chanyeol’s promise ever supposed to mean anything to him ever again? He had promised to stay away the first time and look what happened. “How am I supposed to believe anything that maniac says?” he angrily mumbled, staring at the eldest with narrowed eyes. The red-haired vampire shot him a glare.

“I’ll make sure he doesn’t. If he does, I won’t stop you from doing whatever you want to him next time.”

“Yah, Jongin!” Chanyeol whined.

“Shut up, Chanyeol you’re the one that got us into this mess. Can you please just promise Sehun you’ll never go near the human again and for fuck’s sake, say sorry?”

Sehun looked at Chanyeol expectantly with a raised brow, waiting for him to apologize. Said vampire looked rather annoyed he was being forced to say sorry, obviously still not happy to admit he was in the wrong. It wasn’t until Jongin shot him an irritated look that he finally succumbed to the pressure.

“God fine, _fine_ ! I’m _sorry_ Sehun and I promise not do anything to him again. There, happy?” the eldest deadpanned.

Sehun knew Chanyeol well enough to know that he probably meant what he said _this time_ , but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t keep a watchful eye on his human just in case.

  
  


☽  **V** ☾

  


His lungs felt as if they were on fire, his breathing coming out in short, quick breaths as he willed his legs to move as fast as they could. Baekhyun’s cheeks were flushed, his bangs plastered to his forehead from the sweat. His heart was pumping from both the cardio and the anxiety.

“I’m here! Sorry for being late!” he announced breathily as he ran in through the door of the book shop.

Takuya’s head appeared from behind the counter with a smile. “It’s fine. What happened this time?”

Baekhyun pouted, “Hey you make it sound like I’m always late. This is only my second time, thank you very much.” And that was true, he was rarely late, but for some strange reason he had slept through his alarm, which he almost never did considering how annoyingly loud it was. He had woken up feeling unusually drowsy, heavy-eyed as he forced his body out of bed to get ready for work.

The even stranger thing was that he had almost no recollection of anything that the night before. Yesterday almost felt like a blur. He didn’t even remember coming home and getting into bed. An unsettling feeling made its way into the pit of his stomach, which he tried to dismiss, tried to convince himself it was perhaps just because he was so tired.

The rest of the day was somewhat uneventful; a small book store was not exactly everyone’s first choice to go to on a Friday evening. By sun down, they only had about six people come in and only two of those six actually purchased anything.

Baekhyun spent about an hour in the cookbooks section looking through a new vegan recipes book they just got. He didn’t know why he bothered, he had always been shit at cooking.

It was about nine when the bell at the front door finally rang, informing them that someone just entered. He looked up from the books to see a tall young man, at least he assumed he was young. A black hood and a pair of dark lenses veiled most of his face. Wearing sunglasses at night, Baekhyun thought, how strange.

The stranger kept his head low, as if to hide his identity, as he scanned the shop before his gaze landed on Baekhyun. Baekhyun quickly looked away, pretended to busy himself with the books. He waited for a few seconds before slowly looking back up only to find the stranger gone. A small, confused frown pulled at his lips and he discretely glanced around, his curiosity getting the better of him.

“Do you work here?”

Baekhyun nearly dropped the book in his hands when he suddenly heard the voice behind him, a gasp slipping past his lips as he clutched the book to his chest. “O-Oh, yeah. I do,” he said with a small smile, somewhat embarrassed. He hoped the other didn’t notice. “Can I help you with something?”

“I’m looking for something in the horror genre,” the stranger said in a low voice, his head still low. Up close, Baekhyun could definitely make out his face a bit better, though he still couldn’t get a clear view with the hood and sunglasses in the way. He was quite tall, the shorter had to slightly look up to make eye contact, even if he couldn’t really see his eyes through the dark lenses.

“Anything specific?” Baekhyun asked.

“No, anything you recommend if fine.” Something about the stranger felt a bit off. His low, gruff voice was almost spine-chilling and made the shorter quite anxious. A small part of him was worried he would pull out a gun and try to rob them, which wasn’t exactly the brightest idea considering they had only sold two books today.

“Stephen King’s always a safe bet for horror and suspense?” Baekhyun suggested.

The taller nodded and followed him to the horror and thriller section of the fiction aisle. “Any of these peak your interest?”

The stranger silently eyed the titles before turning to him and asking, “Which one’s your favorite?”

Baekhyun thought about it as he looked back at all the titles, feeling skittish from the taller’s eyes still locked on him. “Hmm, maybe _It_? I’ve always had a fear of clowns since I was a kid so the book really scared me to be honest, but in a good way I guess,” he lightly chuckled.

“Do you like being scared?” the stranger asked, a small and teasing smirk pulled at the corner of his lips. His voice sounded, for the most part, playful, but there also a hint of _something else._ Something else that Baekhyun couldn’t quite put his finger on. It was almost vulturine and it sent a shiver down Baekhyun’s spine as he stood there under the taller’s burning gaze. It was even more ominous since he couldn’t exactly see what his eyes looked like.

Baekhyun let out an awkward laugh before saying, “I guess so...Doesn’t everyone, to some degree? At least once in a while, for the fun of it. Isn’t that why we watch scary movies?”

“Right, right,” the taller said quietly, the playful tone still in his voice. “I’ll take the book.”

Baekhyun could feel the other staring him down, watching his every move as he rang him up at the register. His cheeks slowly warmed up, despite trying desperately to stay calm. “I hope you enjoy reading it,” he grinned, handing the taller the book.

Their hands brushed ever-so-slightly as the other reached out to grab it. Baekhyun flinched upon feeling how cold the taller’s hand was, his smile faltered for a quick second before he quickly recovered and smiled once again.

“Thanks, I will,” the taller said, offering Baekhyun a small smile of his own. “I’m Sehun, by the way.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you're all doing well. sorry there's not much going on in this chapter. what do you think's gonna happen in the next chapter? 
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated ♡ 
> 
> [if you liked this and wanna support, feel free to do so here.](https://ko-fi.com/zyximb)
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.attractive-asshole.tumblr.com) / [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/864487) / [lj](https://zyximb.livejournal.com/) / [twitter](https://twitter.com/zyximb) / [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/zyximb)


	6. vi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbetaed, so please excuse any mistakes.

 

 

The bell rang as Sehun walked through the doors of the shop, his hood off this time, but dark sunglasses still hiding his ruby eyes. The tall man he recognized as Baekhyun’s coworker was quick to come to him with that deceivingly friendly smile of his. “Welcome! Can I help you find anything?”

Sehun scowled at the man before looking down to his name tag. _Takuya._

“No,” he said before stepping aside the other and walking straight toward Baekhyun in the science fiction section.

The shorter was trying to reach a book on the top shelf as he stood on the tips of his toes. Sehun lowered his lenses a bit to get a better look of him like a lion lurking, watching its unsuspecting prey, getting ready to attack. Baekhyun nearly jumped when the taller reached over him to grab the book for him. He sure scared easily.

“Oh,” the shorter breathed. “T-Thank you. Sehun, right?”

Baekhyun remembered his name. How nice. Baekhyun was also blushing. Even nicer. Sehun could hear the human’s heart thumping fast in his chest. It was like music to the vampire’s ears.

Enchanting almost, like a siren’s song to lure in sailors. He wondered if Baekhyun usually reacted like this with others too or if it was just because of him. He hoped it was the latter.

“What are you doing back so soon?”

Sehun looked down at him with a tilt of his head. “Why? Do you not want me here?”

The shorter flushed. “No! I mean- I don’t _not_ want you here- I just didn’t expect to see you again so soon. Did you already finish the book?”

“No, just came back to pick something up for a friend.” Baekhyun was really too trusting for his own good, Sehun thought. He hadn’t asked Sehun about the sunglasses even once. Even though he had seen him wearing them both times at night.

“Oh okay, did you need help finding it?”

Sehun nodded, about to say something when the other’s pesky coworker interrupted them. “Ah Baekhyun, think you could go into the back and bring out some more copies of _Animal Farm_? Some kids need it for school, but I’m helping out another customer.”

“Oh uhm sure,” Baekhyun gave the taller an apologetic smile. “Sorry lemme get those real quick and I’ll help you okay?”

Sehun forced a small smile onto his face. “It’s fine, don’t worry about it I’ll just get it myself.”

Takuya grinned at the shorter, placed his hand on Baekhyun’s lower back as he said thank you before turning back and shooting a fake smile at Sehun.

Sehun loathed him. Loathed him for putting his disgusting hands on his perfect Baekhyun. He needed to get his hands on Baekhyun soon. Or else he’d go crazy, he thought. He needed to touch Baekhyun, to taste him.

Tonight. Tonight would be the night.

 

☽  **VI** ☾

 

Coming home to an empty and quiet house might be calming to some people, but for Baekhyun it was unnerving and lonesome. Perhaps he should get a roommate, he thought. He always thought about how lucky Minseok and Jongdae were to have each other, to always have someone to go home to. Someone to feel safe with.

His home was supposed to be his safe place and so far, it was, but it didn’t feel safe to him. Not anymore. It was most likely because the deaths around town still haven’t ceased. The body count was still rising and the police still hadn’t found any suspects. What if he was next?

 _Stop, Baekhyun, stop thinking that._ He thought he might be going mad. He felt like he was getting less and less sleep with every day that passed. The paranoia never let him rest. Every night when he finally convinced himself that he was being irrational and that no one was in house and finally went to sleep, he’d get these _nightmares_. Strangely vivid nightmares of someone breaking into his house and violently killing him. Well he’d always wake up before the killer actually did anything to him, but he’d still wake up in a cold sweat, panicked and scared.

“God I’m losing my mind,” he said to himself as he stood at the edge of his bed and buried his face into the palm of his hands. Tonight would be different, he told himself. Tonight he would have a good night’s sleep without nightmares to wake up him in the middle of the night. He just needed one night of peace.

It was then, when he was lifting up his blanket about to get in to bed, that he heard it. The unmistakable sound of a foot step right behind him. _In his room_. He froze, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up and his heart dropped. He was too afraid to turn around, too afraid to see what, or rather who, was behind him.

Before he knew it he was flipped around and shoved onto the bed, his body gently bounced on the mattress a few times when he landed on his back. A large, cold hand slapped over his mouth before he could scream for help. Tears pricked at his eyes and he finally forced himself to open them and look at the intruder.

What he was not expecting to see was a familiar face. A familiar face with unfamiliar glowing red eyes.

 

☽  **VI** ☾

 

The look of sheer, unadulterated terror in the human’s eyes roused the sadistic monster within Sehun. The corners of his mouth almost wanting to curl into a chilling smile as he held his hand tight against the smaller’s mouth, not allowing screams to escape. Tears were quick to pool up in the boy’s brown eyes, his face ashen as he stared up at his intruder.

“Don’t scream,” the blonde said in a low voice. “Or you’re dead.”

Baekhyun immediately nodded, his eyes wide and tearful. Sehun studied his face for a second before finally lifting his hand. He really hoped the smaller would keep his promise because if he didn’t, that would mean Sehun would have to kill him. And he didn’t want to. Not yet. Not so soon.

The tears quickly fell from Baekhyun’s eyes once the vampire released his hold on his mouth. “ _S-Sehun?_ ” the human whimpered. Baekhyun was very cute when he cried, the possessive side of the vampire reared its ugly head when he remembered that Chanyeol had seen his human like this, seen him shed tears from those lovely eyes and tasted those pink lips. He wished he could somehow erase it all from the elder’s mind. Only Sehun should be allowed to see and feel Baekhyun. Baekhyun was _his_.

“ _P-Please_ d-don’t kill me,” he begged. His voice came out timid and shaky as he sobbed. Sehun would’ve almost felt pity for the poor thing if he weren’t having so much fun. “ _P-Please_.”

The taller’s lips curled into a small smirk at the other’s words. He slowly leaned down, watched as Baekhyun’s eyes widened even more, his body tensing as the distance between their faces diminished to merely an inch. “Don’t worry, I’m not gonna kill you,” Sehun whispered against the smaller’s ear. “Not yet, at least.”

He could smell the human’s fear spike, could hear his heart pounding against his ribcage. This was when humans tasted the best, heart racing and blood and fright rushing through their veins. For a moment, Sehun somewhat regretted not doing this sooner. Although Baekhyun had always smelled appetizing before, he smelled absolutely mouthwatering now.

Baekhyun trembled as the taller gently pressed his nose in an animalistic fashion to his cheek before lowering to his neck. “Are you scared?” Sehun asked, his lips grazing over the warm skin on the juncture of the smaller’s neck and shoulder.

When the human didn’t respond Sehun pulled himself off the smaller’s body to look at his face. Tears rolled down Baekhyun’s flushed cheeks and his bottom lip quivered between his teeth. He looked utterly _terrified._ And again the vampire felt the monster inside him stir. The desire to pin the smaller down and drain him of his blood, making him scream clouded his mind like a drug. Baekhyun was like a drug. “Ah if you keep looking at me like that I might just have to eat you up.”

The vampire climb atop the bed and Baekhyun made a weak attempt to create some distance between the two of them only to be stopped when the taller held him down with a firm hand on his chest. Sehun examined the smaller’s face as he grabbed one of his arms.

“ _W-Why?_ Why a-are you-I-I don’t under-” Baekhyun lost his words when the vampire’s cold fingers wrapped around his slender wrist. Sehun could feel the blood pulsing through his veins. The smaller’s eyes widened once again when the he opened his mouth to reveal a pair of sharp fangs.

Sehun heard Baekhyun’s breath hitch when he brought the human’s fingers up to his lips before slipping them into his mouth. He pressed the pad of finger against his tongue, watched Baekhyun’s amusing reaction when he gently grazed his sharp teeth against his digits.

The smaller let out the breath he was holding when Sehun pulled his fingers from his mouth. His small hand trembled as the taller kissed and licked the palm of his hand. “Just stay still and let me eat you.” And with that, he sunk his fangs into the lissome wrist.

A strangled scream fell from the human’s lips as he tried to jerk his hand away from the vampire’s grasp. Sehun only tightened his hold, his lips latching onto the hot skin as he sucked. He watched with darkened eyes when Baekhyun whimpered in pain, tears flowing down and wetting his hair. The warm, thick blood ran down the vampire’s throat and he groaned in satisfaction at the sweetness. “Fuck that’s gonna be addictive.”

“ _Y-You’re-_ ” Baekhyun’s voice came out as a choked sob. “ _W-What-_ ”

The blonde ran his tongue down the human’s arm, not letting any of the blood go to waste. “I think you know exactly what I am, my little human.” Chanyeol was right about one thing; those wide, teary brown eyes looked as if they were _begging_ for Sehun to eat him up. It took him every ounce of self control left in his body not to follow his predatory instincts.

“You don’t know what that look in your eyes does to me,” the vampire lowly chuckled. Baekhyun was rendered motionless when the taller began snaking his cold hands up and under his oversized sweater. “I want to _mess you up._ ” The vampire almost sighed in appreciation upon feeling the soft and supple skin. A small sound of protest fell from Baekhyun’s lips when Sehun suddenly lifted up his sweater and pushed it up, letting it pool right underneath his neck to expose his body.

Baekhyun was like his own perfect little doll. His sylphlike body was pliant and yielding in the vampire’s hands, unsullied and unmarked all just for him. It made Sehun want to defile him. To corrupt his innocence. To sully his fair, untouched virgin skin by covering it with bites, marks, and crimson. “You’re like the perfect meal set before me,” the vampire thought out loud as he ran his hands down the smaller’s slim waist.

“W-What are y-you going to do to m-me?” The human’s glossy brown eyes stared into the vampire’s red ones which darkened from a bright scarlett to a shade of garnet.

Sehun ran his tongue over his sharp teeth and eyed the smaller’s lower half merely clothed in a pair of boxers. “What should I do to you?” he mused aloud, gazing at the other’s plump thighs. It sounded more like a statement than a question. “I should just kidnap you and lock you up somewhere so that you could be mine forever.”

He squeezed one of his thighs softly, feeling the muscles tense. “Wouldn’t you like that?” Baekhyun timidly shook his head with a small pout, his hands on either sides of his head now balled into shaky fists.

“ _P-Please, Sehun-”_

“Don’t worry, I’ll try not to hurt you too much. Although it would be more fun for me that way.” Sehun chuckled lightly before lowering down and palming the back of the smaller’s thighs to pull him so that half his body was off the bed, Baekhyun’s legs draped over his shoulders. The vampire had his face between Baekhyun’s thighs, his large hands gripping onto the supple flesh. Baekhyun weakly propped himself up on his elbows to look at the taller. Sehun could see the trepidation in the human’s eyes when he gently kissed his inner thigh.“Did that hurt?”

Baekhyun looked hesitant to answer, as if he wasn’t sure if he was allowed to or not. “N-No.”

“See? I told you.” Without any warning the vampire latched his mouth onto the sensitive flesh of the other’s inner thigh before biting down, _hard_. Baekhyun’s arms quickly gave out causing him to fall back onto the mattress as a strangled shriek fell from his lips.

His hands swiftly reached out to take hold of the taller’s arms, urging him to stop as he wailed in pain. “ _H-Hurts!_ P-Please, _s-stop-_ ”

Sehun sunk his fangs deeper into the soft, warm flesh as he sucked. The human’s pleas only riled him up, excited the beast inside him even more. Baekhyun’s blood was like a drug. The sweet taste was highly addictive and all he could think about was wanting more. _More, more more. More blood. More Baekhyun. Baekhyun. Baekhyun. Baekhyun._

The human’s loud cries eventually dwindled down to panicked breaths and quiet whimpers. His weak fingers were still wrapped tightly around the taller’s arms like a scared child holding onto his mother.

Sehun finally withdrew after a few more swallows, not wanting to drain him so early in the night. He licked up every drop of the crimson liquid before pressing a soft kiss onto the bite marks. “Was that so bad?” The human’s flushed face and big teary eyes almost made Sehun feel guilty. Sehun wasn’t usually so mischievous, never really one to play around with his victims’ emotions before the kill- that was Chanyeol’s job. But something about Baekhyun’s innocence and submissive nature brought out his inner sadist.

“We’re only getting started, my little human.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was the chapter i wrote for the end.... and it was supposed to be the last one but i wanted to update soon so yeah i'm gonna save the smut for the next prob?? so yeah the story will soon be over... hope you guys enjoyed this chapter tho it was definitely more exciting than the others lol. i'm back at school and my schedule this semester is pretty rough so not sure when i will be able to update but hopefully i won't keep you guys waiting too long. be sure to comment to keep me motivated :'))))<333 hope you're all doing very well and goodluck if you're in school my loves <3
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated ♡ 
> 
> [if you liked this and wanna support, feel free to do so here.](https://ko-fi.com/zyximb)
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.attractive-asshole.tumblr.com) / [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/864487) / [lj](https://zyximb.livejournal.com/) / [twitter](https://twitter.com/zyximb) / [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/zyximb)


	7. vii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbetaed, so please excuse any mistakes.
> 
> warning: dubious consent

 

 

 

That look on the human’s face, it’s enough to drive Sehun crazy. He crawls back onto the bed, easily pulls the human along with him so that half of his body is no longer hanging off the edge. Baekhyun doesn’t protest, most likely too scared to do so. He continues to look up at the taller with those wide watery eyes and trembling lips.

The vampire smoothes over the sensitive skin on the other’s thigh where he bit with his cold palm, hears Baekhyun’s breath hitch when his hand moves a bit higher. “Are you scared, my little human?” he asks once again. Baekhyun visibly swallows at the question, which the vampire responds to by leaning down to nose at his nape. “Come on, say it,” he murmurs against his warm skin. “I know you are. I can hear your heart racing in your chest.” Emphasizes his words by pressing down firmly on the human’s chest where his heart is with a finger.

Baekhyun inhales sharply before finally speaking up in a quiet voice. “Y-Yes.”

The taller smiles, trails his hand that’s on Baekhyun’s chest down, snaking around it the smaller’s waist and pulls him flush against his own body. Baekhyun stiffens in his hold, keeps his arms on his sides as if touching the vampire will somehow anger him. “Yes what?” Sehun asks in a teasing tone. The shorter shivers when he presses a soft kiss on his pulse.

“Yes I-I’m s-scared.”

His primal instinct is to tear into the other’s throat right then and there. He’s surprised at how good his self control is with how close he is to Baekhyun’s neck and how delightfully obedient the human’s being right now. He’s like Sehun’s own little doll. His little blood pet.

The human keeps perfectly still, allowing the vampire to do whatever he pleases. Sehun breathes the human’s scent in; his hair smells of coconuts. The sweetness invades his senses.  Baekhyun flinches when the taller finally moves, changes his position so that he’s sitting in between the his thighs with his hips pressed up against the shorter’s crotch.

“W-What are you-” He’s cut off when the taller suddenly grinds his hips against his clothed member. A surprised moan falls from the shorter’s lips as his hands reaches out to grab at his sheets.

Sehun leans over, plants his hands on either sides of the other’s head before rolling his hips once again. Slower this time, takes his time as he thrusts deep making sure their dicks are properly lined up. Baekhyun’s thighs instinctively tighten around the taller’s torso and he grabs one of Sehun’s arms in shock. “ _W-Wait,_ ” he whimpers, “P-Please, it f-feels-”

“Feels what?” the vampire asks, looking straight into the human’s frightened eyes.

Baekhyun flushes deeply at the question. He quickly turns his head to the side to avoid his intense stare. “It f-feels-” His voice laced with shame and it makes Sehun want to tease him even more. “It feels w-weird.”

Sehun rocks his hips once again, eliciting a breathy whimper from the other. “Does it feel bad?” he asks then leans down to kiss Baekhyun’s bare chest. “Does it hurt?”

The human gnaws at his bottom lip as he shakes his head. “Then does it feel good?” He refuses to meet Sehun’s eyes; keeps his focus on his wall and tears threaten to fall again as he shyly nods.

A satisfied smirk pulls at the vampire’s lips and he continues to rolls his hips against the other’s. His thrusts are smooth, hip movements are fluid and calculated, has Baekhyun sweating and panting after just a few minutes. Both of the human’s hands are gripping weakly onto Sehun’s forearms, his fingers tightening their grip with every sinful thrust from Sehun.

His breathing is labored, eyes hooded, and pretty lips are parted. Sehun wants to capture this moment in his mind forever, wishes he could somehow save it and return to it whenever he wants. The friction from their clothes against his dick is already enough to drive him crazy; he _needed_ to feel Baekhyun. _Truly_ feel him, without anything in between them.

He stops his movements, causing Baekhyun to look up at him with a confused face. Sehun pulls the other’s sweater off and over his head before he can protest and then tugs at his boxers, signalling him completely undress. “Off.”

Baekhyun looks fearful, but eventually gives in and lifts his hips allowing Sehun to pull down his underwear in one quick motion. Baekhyun’s already hard, the tip already leaking with precum and his hips jerk when the taller takes ahold of him in his hand and thumbs at the sensitive head. The shorter quickly slaps a hand over his mouth after an embarrassingly loud moan escapes. His face is red from humiliation, but it only spurs the vampire on.

It doesn’t take long for Sehun to rid himself of his own clothes, immediately lowers himself until his chest is flush with the human’s. Baekhyun shivers from the vampire’s icy skin. He doesn’t have much time to dwell on the sensation when the taller sudden palms the back of his neck to pull crash their lips together.

It’s almost concerning how submissive the human is. Sehun easily gets the other to part his lips, allowing his tongue to slip in and lick into his mouth. He tastes of mint mixed with something that’s just pure _Baekhyun_ , naturally sweet and addictive and Sehun despises the fact that Chanyeol got to taste him before he did. His knife-like fangs graze against Baekhyun’s bottom lip, to which the human pulls away in panic. He reaches up to touch his lip with a shaky hand.

Sehun stares at him for a few seconds before finally saying, “Have you ever fingered yourself before?” The human’s eyes widens, his cheeks reddening in embarrassment as he shakes his head.

Sehun reaches down to grab for his pants and takes out a small bottle of lube from one of the pockets. He takes the shorter’s hand and squeezes a generous amount of the cold, thick liquid onto Baekhyun’s fingers. “Go ahead, circle around the rim and relax yourself and try to get a finger in.”

“I-I can’t- I don’t-” the shorter said, a humiliated and innocent look on his face.

Sehun gently kneads Baekhyun’s thighs to reassure him. “Yes, you can. Just relax or else it’ll hurt.”

A tear falls from Baekhyun’s eyes as he does exactly as Sehun told him. The vampire watches in anticipation as the other tries his best to calm down and work a finger into himself. He breaks out in a sweat once he finally gets his middle finger in, takes deep breaths to try to keep calm. “ _It stings._ ”

“You have to stretch yourself out, do it slowly so it doesn’t hurt.”

Discomfort is evident on the shorter’s face as he lazily thrust a single digit in and out of his tight entrance. His breathing comes out in pained, short spurts, his eyes clenched tight. After about five minutes of silence, the taller says, “Add another.”

A quiet, strangled groan escapes from the back of Baekhyun’s throat once he finally gets his index finger past the rim along with his middle finger. Sehun watches as the human finger fucks himself before grabbing his wrist and forcing the shorter’s fingers deeper. Baekhyun cries out, bucks his hips and a few more tears fall and wet the pillow. “ _W-Wait-_ ”

“Deeper,” Sehun says in a rough voice. “Faster, hurry. It’ll feel good soon.”

Baekhyun pants, “ _W-When?_ ” With a loud gasp his body tenses up in pleasure, jaw drops as he mewls when the taller pushes his fingers in deeper until they reach that sensitive bundle of nerves in side him.

“Now,” Sehun chuckles. “That’s enough, now come here.” He picks the human up with ease and rearranges the both of them so that he’s sitting on the bed, his back resting on the headboard with the human straddling his lap.

Baekhyun’s almost limp in his hold, like a doll that Sehun has to prop up with his strong arms. He looks absolutely exhausted; his body coated in a thin sheen of sweat, his fair skin flushed, and his eyes looking oh-so-lost.

The vampire holds him by his waist, lifts his small frame and steadily lowers him onto his hard member. Baekhyun bites down hard on his lips, drawing blood as he takes Sehun’s length. He throws his head back and gasps as more tears prick at his eyes once Sehun completely fills him up. “ _S-Sehun-_ ” the human cries. “It h-hurts-”

The taller remains quiet, keeps his burning gaze on Baekhyun and allows the shorter to get accustomed to his size. Only once Baekhyun places his trembling hands on the vampire’s stomach and let out a soft whimper does Sehun move, slowly at first, with a shallow thrust of his hips. “Move,” he says.

Baekhyun looks up at him with hazy eyes. “I-I don’t k-know-“

Sehun keeps firm hands on either sides of the other’s waist, pulling him down onto his dick. A guttural moan falls from Baekhyun's lips and he tries to jerk away, only to be held down by Sehun’s strong grip.

“Like this,” the taller says, guiding the humans hips to rock back and forth. Baekhyun looks gone, his teary eyes glazed and jaw hanging as he obediently follows the taller’s orders. Sehun’s tongue darts out to wet his lips as he watches Baekhyun fuck himself onto his dick. “Just like that,” he says, his voice low and deep.

Baekhyun’s voice pitches in arousal. His chest heaves, hips rolls as if they have a mind of their own. The vampire has a hand on Baekhyun’s thigh and a hand on the small of the other’s back, helping him move his wide hips. Sehun leans forward to lick at the human’s jugular, feels the strong need to feed. His mind goes cloudy. He feels high. High off Baekhyun, doesn’t know if he can ever get enough. The thought almost scares him. Will he ever have enough? _Can_ he ever have enough?

“Say my name.” He feels the human clench around him at his words despite not verbally responding.  He mouths at the human’s neck before repeating himself, his lips pressed against Baekhyun’s damp and feverish skin. “Say my name in that cute little voice of yours.”

Baekhyun looks mortified, goes limp and rests his head on the taller’s shoulder. “ _S-Sehun_ ,” he whimpers. His voice sounds broken, lost. It shoots straight down to Sehun’s dick. The vampire thrusts up, fast and hard and has the smaller bouncing on his lap. His name flows from the human’s lips in a steady stream. “ _Sehun_ ,” he sobs. “ _Sehun_.”

The vampire groans as he thrusts deep into him, angles his hips to make sure he’s filling him up to the hilt. He licks a long trail from the other’s collarbone up to right underneath his jaw before slotting his mouth over his swollen lips.

Baekhyun desperately moans into his mouth, pulls away to take deep breaths with his lips still grazing against the vampire’s. Sehun growls against the other’s parted lips, fucks into his small frame like he’s trying to break him. He feels like he just might break him. He _wants_ to break him. But he also doesn’t.

The human hiccups in pleasure and pain. Hot tears stain his red cheeks. For the first time tonight he wraps his arms around the taller; his nails scratch up and down the vampire’s back.  “I’ve been waiting for this for so long,” Sehun groans. His teeth close around the human’s slender neck and just like that Baekhyun comes. His weak body tenses up in white-hot pleasure, his hips bucking a few more times as he loudly sobs and his blunt nails dig into the taller’s back.

The vampire finally sinks his sharp teeth into the human’s neck, mercilessly sucks despite Baekhyun’s cries and pleas. “ _No- stop-”_

Sehun doesn’t stop. He wraps his arms around the smaller’s body and pulls him as close as possible as he feeds.

“ _Please-S-Sehun-_ ” the human keens, “ _h-hurts-It hurts! Please-_ ”

Not until his body goes limp does he finally cease.

 

 

 

☽ **VII**  ☾

 

 

 

His body aches. Shifting slightly in his bed, he groans in pain from the movement. The curtains are wide open this morning, allowing the harsh sunlight to come in and nearly blind him when he pries his eyelids open. His eyes feel swollen and body feels heavy.

He looks underneath the blanket to reveal his naked body covered in bites and bruises. It’s a surprise he’s still alive, he thinks. Sehun’s nowhere to be seen in the small room. If not for the marks on his body and the dull ache in his limbs he would’ve thought last night was all a dream. Some kind of sick and twisted fantasy his mind conjured up. He knows he should be scared beyond belief, but he’s mostly just relieved that he woke up to see the light of day again.

_“I’ve been waiting for this for so long.”_

Sehun’s words echoed throughout his mind. What exactly did he mean? A chill runs down his spine at the thought of Sehun following him around and watching him. Why him? What did Sehun, _whatever he was_ , want with him? Why didn’t he kill him like all those other poor people in town?

When finally he forces himself out of bed to get cleaned up he notices a note on his nightstand. His heartbeat quickens upon reading the eerie message.

_‘ i’ll be back for you, my little human.’_

 

 

 

 

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO MY LOVES sorry it's been so long ahskjfhdsf i haven't given up on this story lmao. yeah school is actually beating my ass but yeah i'm trying to survive so hehehe i hope you're all doing well and had a nice weekend ! i just turned 20 on friday!! i can't believe im in my 20s now lmao.. and i had a long weekend for presidents day so i thought i would take the time to finally finish this story !! feel free to tell me how your weekend was if you want i'd love to hear about it lmao. 
> 
> i hope ...you guys enjoyed it and it was worth the wait lmao writing smut is always so hard no matter how many times you do it tbh. but yeah thanks for following me along this adventure and thanks to all my lovely commenters you guys keep going !!!! sometimes i think about completely stopping writing but then your guys' comment just motivate so much uwu love you all !!! 
> 
> and mysterious ending... bc i love to keep you all on your toes lmao sorry dont hate me too much (prob won't be writing for a while due to my busy schedule but if you ever wanna hmu on tumblr or twt feel free to uwu <333) 
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated ♡ 
> 
> [if you liked this and wanna support, feel free to do so here.](https://ko-fi.com/zyximb)
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.attractive-asshole.tumblr.com) / [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/864487) / [lj](https://zyximb.livejournal.com/) / [twitter](https://twitter.com/zyximb) / [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/zyximb)


	8. viii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbetaed, so please excuse any mistakes.

 

 

 

The air coming in through the open window is terribly cold, nips at the bare skin of his arms and he wonders why he didn’t close it before he went to sleep last night. Despite the chilly air, his skin feels as if he’s on fire. Maybe he’s sick, a fever. Or maybe it’s because of the recurring dream he’s had for the past few weeks.

He’s almost positive it’s the latter. It’s almost the same every night. He’s lying in his very own bed, it’s soaking with sweat. He feels like he can’t breathe. There’s a weight pressing down on him, a body. A man’s body. Then there’s large, cold hands wrapping around his wrists. Wrapped so tight he’s not able to move, not even a little. He feels a hardness pressing against his inner thigh and he hears a pathetic whimper. He registers that it’s him making that sound and his face burns with humiliation. The man’s breath ghosts his neck and he shivers. _“I’ve been waiting for this for so long,”_ the man’s low, raspy voice would always say. It’s a nice voice, although an scary one. Baekhyun feels like he’s forgotten how to breathe and suddenly there’s a sharp pain at the base of his neck.

It’s always at this point in the dream when he jolts awake, a confused and sweaty mess tangled in his sheets. The clock on his nightstands reads four a.m. The red hue of the numbers is the same of the red eyes that haunts his dreams. He wonders if he’s ever going to have a good night’s sleep.

 

 

 

☽  **VIII** ☾

 

 

He hasn’t told Jongdae or Minseok about it. He hasn’t told anyone, though he’s not sure why. Any normal person most likely would have ran to the police station to report there’s a fucking vampire running around town killing everyone. Not that he could’ve gone anywhere that morning two- almost three now- months ago. His body was so sore, felt so weak. Weaker than he’s ever felt in his life. Not to mention the ugly bruises on his hips and waist and the bites on his neck and shoulder. He had to call Takuya and tell him he was sick and that he wasn’t going to be able to come into work for the next couple of days.

The vampire’s note had him quite shaken up for while. What exactly did he mean when he said he would be back for him? Back to do what? To finish the job and make sure Baekhyun’s dead in a ditch somewhere? His neck slashed and all the blood absent from his body, no one would know who did it. No one would ever find the culprit. Jongdae and Minseok would be devastated to hear the news.  

No one would ever believe him even if he tried to warn the town. He’d become the boy who cried vampire and be sent to the psych ward no doubt. The police are so sure the person behind all the murders is some psycho that skipped town once the town started being more alert, hence the dramatic dwindling number of bodies being found.

Even if anyone _did_ believe him, he’s too paranoid and scared that Sehun would somehow find out he exposed him to the town and come back to kill him. For real this time. If Sehun wasn’t planning on killing him before, he’d sure do it now if Baekhyun went to the police. It would probably be slow and painful, punishment for ratting him out. Baekhyun wasn’t ready to die that night and he sure isn’t ready now. He just got promoted to manager of the bookstore and it would be an absolute waste.

The good news is that he no longer feels like he’s being watched. He supposes it’s due to the fact that his stalker disappeared just as his mysterious note implied. The bad news is that Baekhyun still can’t rest easy. Not when everytime he closes his eyes all he can think about is the vampire’s heavy hands on his body and sinful mouth at his neck. Not with the frightening thought that Sehun could come back any day, anytime and potentially violently murder him in his sleep. His heart starts racing and he’s not sure if it’s thought of Sehun’s hands gripping his thighs or of Sehun ripping his head off. Sometimes he thinks he's sick for remembering how he felt that night. How Sehun felt inside him. How the taller's rough hands felt on his sensitive skin and how his hurried mouth felt on his nape. He almost shudders at the memory. 

Perhaps he should move. He ponders on the idea for a minute before sighing. Sehun knows where he works, it would be useless to try to hide from him. The way Sehun spoke to him, it was clear he had been watching Baekhyun for a while, probably knows everything about him. Where he goes every day, what he eats, who he hangs out with. The thought is terrifying, disturbing. It sends a chill down his spine and Jongdae doesn’t miss the way his face suddenly pales.

“What’s wrong? What are you thinking about?” he asks.

Baekhyun quickly tries to recover, straightens in his chair and forces a smile on his face. “Nothing, just work. It’s been busy. Miyeon quit last week so now it’s just me and Takuya.”

Neither Jongdae nor Minseok look convinced, but they don’t push it and Baekhyun’s grateful. “How’s Takuya doing?” the eldest asks as he takes a sip of his coffee. Minseok likes it black. Both Baekhyun and Jongdae don’t know how he drinks that stuff everyday.

“He’s good, I guess.”

“Still in _love_ you with you?” Jongdae snickers.

The other rolls his eyes. “He is not _in love_ with me. Stop saying that.”

“He so is, tell him Minseok.”

“I mean he does stare at you a lot while you’re working.”

“He does not!”

Minseok holds his hands up in surrender with a shit eating grin stuck on his face. He’s around Jongdae too much.

“What would be so bad about him liking you, anyway? He’s cute and he’s nice. And you haven’t gotten laid in like months. Maybe _years_. We’re starting to worry your dick’s shriveled up and fallen off.”

Baekhyun kicks Jongdae’s shin underneath the table, earning him a loud yelp and a whine. “It has not been _years_ ,” he hisses. “And nothing’s wrong with him, I just don’t like him like that. I’ve worked with him for so long I guess I just ended up friendzoning him.”

He wishes he could tell them about Sehun just so they would stop bothering him about getting a date. He doesn’t even know how he’d start, doesn’t even know if it actually happened or if he had a mental breakdown and imagined it all.

“Jongdae’s right, Baek. Takuya’s really nice and you’ve always thought he was cute right? Maybe you should go for it. You’re not getting any younger. It’s starting to become depressing watching you work all day and then go home alone. You’ve gotta get a life.”

“Says y _ou._ You’re one of those couples that just stay home all day.”

“Yeah, but we stay home _together_ ,” Jongdae smirks as he slings an arm around his boyfriend’s shoulder. “You’re just alone. Soon you’ll become that old man that’s known for marrying his dusty old books.”

Baekhyun grimaces and waves a hand, dismissing his so-called-best friend. After they finish breakfast Baekhyun goes back to the store and the couple go back to their coffee shop. Takuya greets him with that signature charming smile of his when he steps through the doors. Minseok and Jongdae were right; Takuya is very attractive. He still doesn’t know if he would ever go out with him. Dating a coworker is a disaster waiting to happen. It could all go wrong and Takuya could quit and then where would Baekhyun be?

“Hey, wasn’t expecting you in so soon. Thought you were having breakfast with Minseok and Jongdae?”

Baekhyun goes behind the counter to grab his nametag. “I did. We finished early, couldn’t take anymore of their lecturing.”

“Lecturing about what?” the other scoffs.

“Nothing, it’s not important. They were just being annoying.”

He goes to help out a confused looking customer and once they finally they find the book she was looking for, he rings her up. Then it’s pretty slow for a while. They don’t have much customers until later in the day since everyone’s either at work or school. He spends the afternoon re-alphabetizing the sci-fi section since some teens disorganized it the other day. He’s all the way up to N when he senses that Takuya’s eyes are on him. Blood rushes up to his cheeks when he remembers what Minseok said about the other staring at him lot. He’s never noticed it until now. Did Takuya really stare at him that often? Enough for Minseok to notice, it seems.

When Baekhyun turns around he nearly screams upon seeing his coworker merely an inch away from him, reaching up to grab a book from the top shelf right above him. “Jeez Takuya, you trying to scare me to death? We need to put a bell on you.”

The look in the taller’s eyes are teasing, makes Baekhyun feel weird inside. He hopes he’s not going to ask him out anytime soon. He’d feel bad rejecting someone as nice as him.  “Sorry.”

Just when the taller’s about to say something the bell at the front door rings and Baekhyun’s eternally thankful as he quickly goes to help out the customer. The rest day is rather uneventful, at least in the Takuya department. The store becomes quite busy and then around eight it goes back to it’s usual emptiness.

Baekhyun likes it when the shop is busy. It distracts him from everything. Keeps his mind off of things he doesn’t want to think about. It’s at night, when the store is silent save for the soft music playing through the speakers, that he feels on edge. It was at night when Sehun would come in. With those dark shades hiding those piercing eyes. He always wondered why the taller always wore them at night. Now he knows why.

Why do they even keep the shop open so late? Most bookstores close pretty early considering no one ever wants to go book shopping at ten p.m. He’s lost in thought as he locks up for the night. Too occupied to notice the figure standing in the shadows merely five feet away from him. The gasp that comes from his mouth is excessively loud when he turns around and finally sees. The keys drop from his hands and onto the dirty ground with a _cling!_ His heart drops to his stomach and blood runs cold at the sight of the familiar scarlett eyes.

“Miss me, my little human?”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello.... lol so i know i said it was done but yeah a few of you guys said you wanted more and i had been thinking about writing a sequel and i was gonna wait til later when i had more free time to write it but i was feeling inspired. i didn't wanna make the sequel a whole new story so i'm just adding onto to this one. still really busy right now so not sure when i will update but hope you enjoyed this uneventful chapter lmao. i had no time to make a collage for this chap but maybe i'll do one next time and add it on hehe. hope you're all doing well <3 
> 
> this is dedicated to those that commented and rlly encouraged me to keep going.... so if you wanted more, i hope you like it. if you didn't want more... too bad
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated ♡ 
> 
> [if you liked this and wanna support, feel free to do so here.](https://ko-fi.com/zyximb)
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.attractive-asshole.tumblr.com) / [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/864487) / [lj](https://zyximb.livejournal.com/) / [twitter](https://twitter.com/zyximb) / [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/zyximb)


	9. ix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbetaed, so please excuse any mistakes.

 

 

 

He’s lying in bed, in darkness and silence with his eyes closed as he replays the night in his head. That night. That night is the only thing that’s keeping him sane right now. Then again, maybe he’s not sane. He doesn’t feel it. He feels like he’s losing his mind. Sanity hanging on by a thread, consumed by his need, prisoner to his addiction.

“You okay?”

A warning growl rumbles in the back of his throat when he hears the footsteps come into the room. “I wanna be alone.”

Jongin sighs, “Sehun, you’ve been like this ever since we left. You need to stop moping around in your room and go fucking feed before you die.” The other doesn’t reply. They sit there silence for what feels like an eternity. Chanyeol eventually comes in to check up on the two to make sure Sehun didn’t have a breakdown and kill the other.

“Seriously you’re gonna fucking die. You haven’t fed in weeks,” the eldest says. “Is this all about that human? You’re still fucking sulking over him? Jesus, Sehun. There’s plenty of humans out there for you to terrorize, he’s nothing special.”

The youngest has him against the wall in the blink of the eye. His knuckles turn white as he fists Chanyeol’s shirt. “Don’t fucking talk about him like that.” Red-hot rage quickly spreads through his entire body and he tries his best not to throw the elder through the wall. He’s usually better at controlling his temper, but he’s been irritable and testy from the hunger.

“ _Sehun,_ we’re just trying to help,” Jongin says as he tries to pry the younger’s hands off Chanyeol.

Sehun sharply exhales, buries his hands into his face. “Well you’re not. I don’t need help.” He’s such a liar.

“Well maybe if you just got off your ass and go feed you’d fucking feel better.”

They’ll never understand. They’ll understand until they taste Baekhyun. God, _Baekhyun_. How can he ever go from his Baekhyun’s rich, mouthwatering blood to just another random human’s now? He can’t, he’s tried. He’s killed at least ten people ever since they got to this new town and none of them had been as satisfying as his human. His desire eats away at him with everyday that passes. If he doesn’t taste him again soon he might actually go mad. If he doesn’t _see_ him soon he’ll definitely go mad. He went from seeing Baekhyun almost everyday for weeks to never being able to see him for months and it was killing him.

They could probably go back now. Now that the deaths have stopped, the town is probably no longer on high alert. He thinks about suggesting it to the other two, but he knows Jongin would never allow it. They have a rule of never going back to the same place to keep the risks of getting caught down. Sehun had already gotten an earful from him when he told him about Baekhyun. They aren’t supposed to leave any witnesses or victims alive. _‘Are you crazy’_ Jongin had said. _‘What’s stopping him from telling everyone about you? We need to leave now before anyone finds out.’_

Sehun knows he shouldn’t want to risk his life either, but he just _needs_ to see him. It’s almost physically painful, heart wrenchingly so, not  to be near him. Something inside him _craves_ for Baekhyun. The monster inside him driven by a fervent hunger for the human, trying to claw its way out to get to its prey. Perhaps it’s not Baekhyun that he’s haunted by, perhaps it’s the hunt, the thrill of it all that excites him so much.

He knows that’s not true. He wishes it was, it would make everything so much easier. He could go back and finally kill Baekhyun and that would be the end of it. When he closes his eyes all he can see is the human’s small body beneath him, skin covered in sweat and tinted pink. His pretty lips are swollen, parted, panting desperately. It’s music to Sehun’s ears, sends a shot of pleasure down south.

“I have to go,” he finally says. He gets out of bed and grabs his belongings, which isn’t much, just a backpack with some clothing. They travel so much they don’t carry much with them. Chanyeol doesn’t even have a bag, always steals things from his victims wherever he goes rather than keeping anything.

“What? Go where?”

He shouldn’t have said anything. He really should’ve just waited until they were busy and just sneak out, though he doubts it would’ve taken them long to figure out where he’d run off to. “I just have to go.”

“Fuck, Sehun,” the eldest sighed.  “Are you really about to go back? You can’t be serious.”

“As much as I hate to say it, I have to agree with Chanyeol on this one. You can’t go back. Do you know how dangerous it could be? What if that human told everyone about us? About _you._ Drawings of your face could be up all around town, they could be looking for you.” 

“He didn’t.”

“How do you know that?”

“Because I know him. He wouldn’t tell anyone.”

Jongin sighed, “Sehun just think about it for a little before you decide.”

“For fuck’s sake Sehun. It’s just one human.” Chanyeol sounds genuinely concerned, which probably means it really _is_ a bad idea. Still, the younger ignores his words and continues to shove his clothes into his bag.

“I’m going, don’t follow me.”

 

☽ **IX** ☾

  


Sehun’s changed. His hair is inky now; so black it almost blends in with the darkness around them. It makes his skin look even paler than usual, makes his eyes look ablaze with that brilliant red. Something stirs inside Baekhyun’s stomach.

He visibly swallows as he takes a wary step back. The taller doesn’t hesitate to decrease the proximity between them and backs him up against the cold brick wall. Baekhyun feels like the air’s been knocked out of his lungs as he takes in a sharp breath. He glances around, wonders if he should try to make a run for it.

Before he could even try, the vampire places his hand on the walls on either sides of his head, caging him in. “Don’t even think about it.” Sehun leans down until their noses are barely touching and keeps his eyes locked onto the other’s. Baekhyun’s heart races in his chest; he wants to look away, but something about the vampire’s intense gaze doesn’t allow him to do so. “I could catch you before you even had time to scream.”

A tear rolls down the shorter’s cheek and he thinks he sees the corner of Sehun’s lips curve into a small smirk, but then he blinks and it’s gone. “Well,” Sehun says, his nose grazing over the Baekhyun’s once again. “You didn’t answer my question. Did you miss me?”

Baekhyun doesn’t bother trying to stop the tears from falling. The taller’s eyes follow the tears run down his cheeks before reaching up to roughly grab his chin and pull him in for a searing kiss. Sehun’s lips are soft, but his movements are rough, hurried as he moves his mouth against his. He licks at the shorter’s lips until he opens up and then he’s licking and groaning into him. Baekhyun’s panting into Sehun’s mouth as a large hand on his nape keeps him anchored and another hand hooks under his thigh to pull him up and forces his legs wrap around the taller’s waist. Baekhyun’s hands quickly fly up to grip onto the vampire’s arms to keep from falling.

When Sehun finally pulls back his eyes are two shades darker, his pupils blown wide and the other quietly gasps at the sight.

“You haven’t told anyone about me, have you?” The vampire’s voice is rough and deep. Baekhyun’s head is blank, his mind is hazy. He shakes his head profusely and then Sehun nuzzles into the crook of his neck and hums against his skin in satisfaction. Sehun pushes him harder against the wall and his hands slide down to cup his ass to keep him hoisted up.

Baekhyun has to bite back a whimper when he feels a tongue lick at the spot right below his jaw. Everywhere Sehun touches him leaves a burning trace despite his ice-cold skin. He wants to speak up, tell Sehun to slow down and stop because he thinks he’s losing his mind, but he can’t. The words are caught in his throat and he can’t think clearly let alone form coherent sentences.

He instinctively extends his neck, offering the vampire more despite the tears running down his flushed face. “Such a good human,” Sehun mutters against his neck. “So, so good.” He says it like he’s speaking to his pet, like he _owns_ him and Baekhyun feels his body reacting in ways he doesn’t quite comprehend.

His breath hitches in his throat and his grip tightens on the taller’s arms when he feels something sharp pricking at his neck. _“W-Wait-”_ he finally says, or rather pleads.

The taller ignores him, continues to lick and suck and scrape his fangs against the sensitive skin. “S-Sehun, _please_. _Y-You’re scaring me.”_ His voice comes out high pitched and panicked. This is it, he thinks. He’s going to die now. They’ll find his body tomorrow.

“I like you scared.”  It’s the last thing Baekhyun hears before feeling a sharp pain at his neck and everything goes black.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello loves, it's felt like it's been so long since i updated even tho it's only been a week ashfkdsf i had this written like yesteday but i didn't like it so i deleted the whole second half and changed everything lmao. hopefully it's decent to read. i changed sehun's hair to black bc.. who doesn't love black haired sehun??? im gonna try to update once a week so hopefully... i can do it lmao. 
> 
> hope you're all doing well <3 i'm so happy you guys are excited that im continuing this lol your comments make me so happy uwu 
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated ♡ 
> 
> [if you liked this and wanna support, feel free to do so here.](https://ko-fi.com/zyximb)
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.attractive-asshole.tumblr.com) / [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/864487) / [lj](https://zyximb.livejournal.com/) / [twitter](https://twitter.com/zyximb) / [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/zyximb)


	10. x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbetaed, so please excuse any mistakes.

 

 

It’s bright. Too bright. When he opens his eyes, all Baekhyun sees is white. He squints and shields his arm from the light until he acclimates to the brightness. For a second he thinks he’s in heaven, then he realizes he’s just in his room and the curtains are wide open.

“Finally awake?”

The pain in his neck is close to unbearable when he quickly jolts up at the voice. His hand immediately comes up to touch the sore spot and suddenly images from last night flash in his mind. Sehun’s staring at him with an unreadable expression. He feels restless, feels like he’s being scrutinized and he doesn’t know what to do with himself or where to look so he keeps his head low.

They sit in silence for a while. Baekhyun looks down at his clothes and realizes that he’s no longer wearing his clothes from yesterday, which means Sehun changed him. His face warms at the thought of the taller undressing him even though he’s already seen him naked.

“W-Why…” he starts to ask. He looks up to Sehun as if waiting for permission to continue. The taller leans back in his chair and waits for him to go on. Baekhyun swallows before saying, “Why haven’t you killed me?”

It’s a stupid question, he knows. He’s not even sure why he asked, but it’s the only question he’s had ever since the first night. He should be grateful he’s not dead in a ditch somewhere. He knows he should be, but still, something inside can’t help but wonder _why?_ Why is Sehun keeping him alive when he’s killed so many others?

The vampire looks almost amused for the quickest moment and then just like that, his face is emotionless again. “Why? Do you want me to kill you?”

That teasing tone from the first night they met at the shop is back again. Baekhyun’s not sure what to say, so he simply shakes his head.

“I don’t want to kill you yet.”

 _Yet,_ Baekhyun thinks. He sounds sincere now. He sounds like he genuinely doesn’t want to kill him and Baekhyun’s still not sure why.

“Then what you going to do to me?” he says under his breath, barely audible, but the taller catches it and gets up from his chair to walk towards him.

The shorter attempts to create some space between them when Sehun takes a seat on the edge of the bed. Sehun stops him from moving by placing a hand on the mattress next to him and leans in to get a good look at him. Baekhyun cowers back against the headboard in reflex. This is the first time he’s ever seen Sehun during the day.

“Wondering how I’m not burning up in this light?” the taller chuckles. He doesn’t actually give Baekhyun time to answer. “That’s just a stupid myth humans conjured up. We don’t burn, it’s just irritating and makes us weak.”

He’s never gotten such a good look of the taller up close before. Sehun is so intimidatingly attractive, he thinks, with his strong brows and intense red eyes. His new jet black locks contrasts beautifully against his pale skin. When he looks at the taller’s lips all he can think about is last night and how they felt against his own. He feels a fluttering sensation in the pit of his stomach and he fists his sheets against his chest.

“Remember what I said that night?” the taller asks. Baekhyun shakes his head.

“I said I wanted to take you and lock you up somewhere so you can mine forever.”

Panic slowly starts to plague Baekhyun’s mind at the taller’s words. _Locked up? Forever?_ “W-What do you mean? I can’t- you can’t-” Tears start to prick at his eyes as he tries to say something, _anything_ to try to make sense of it all. “I-I don’t want to-”

“What about your little friends, Minseok and Jongdae?”

Baekhyun freezes at the mention of his friends. “What-”

“I could kill them _easily,_ ” the taller says in a threatening tone. The look in his eyes is ominous. There’s no room for argument or discussion. “So fast you wouldn’t even have time to go get help.”

“No!” Baekhyun quickly says. He doesn’t realize he’s crying until he tastes the saltiness on his lips. “ _P-Please_ , don’t hurt them. _Anything,_ I’ll do anything just _please_.”

He’s properly crying now, tears pouring out and his voice comes out in hiccups as he continues to beg the vampire. For the first time since Baekhyun’s met him, Sehun’s expression softens as he watches him cry. The taller wipes his tears away with his thumb before lowering down to press a gentle kiss onto his lips. Baekhyun tenses up as he allows the vampire to press his lips against his, too afraid to refuse him.

“I won’t hurt them as long you be good,” Sehun murmurs quietly with his lips still brushing against the other’s. “You’ll be good for me, won’t you?”

Baekhyun swallows his sobs as he quickly nods. It’s strange to see Sehun like this. He sounds almost gentle, as if he doesn’t want to scare Baekhyun off. He’s confused. Where did the terrifying Sehun that was just threatening to kill his friends go? He’s used to _that_ Sehun, rough and frightening. He doesn’t know how to react to _this_ Sehun.

The taller’s about to stand up when Baekhyun grabs his arm. “W-Wait.” Sehun quirks a brow at him.

“W-Will you stop killing the people in town?” He almost expects the vampire to laugh in his face at his ridiculous request, but he doesn’t.

“Why? What does it matter to you if people you don’t know are dead?” Sehun looks and sounds like he’s genuinely curious. How could he even ask him something like that?

“How can you-” Baekhyun asks incredulously. “Because they’re innocent! They haven’t done anything to deserve to get killed. _Please_ , Sehun promise me you won’t kill anymore people. So many good and innocent people are already gone. We were just starting to feel safe again. Please. I-I’ll be good, I promise.” He’s surprised at how stable his voice is considering his trembling hands and racing heart.

The vampire stares at him with an unreadable face, contemplating his words before quietly saying,“As long as you continue to behave.” Baekhyun doesn’t have time to thank him before he exits the room.

 

☽  **X**  ☾

  
  


It’s been unusually peaceful ever since Sehun’s return. Granted, it’s only been two days, but so far Baekhyun’s been going on with life as normal and all the vampire’s done is drop into his home everyday to watch him while he does chores around the house. It’s a strange feeling. The vampire never says a word to him. Baekhyun feels like he’s an animal in a zoo being watched and carefully examined.

Today instead of staying home,  he decides to take a visit to Minseok and Jongdae’s coffee shop, cleverly named Espresso Patronum courtesy of Minesok’s love for Harry Potter and witty play on words. It’s definitely better than Jongdae’s name, D’Cups.

It’s quite a lovely little shop, big windows that allow the light of golden hour to shine upon the golden yellow walls and plenty of plants either hanging from the ceiling or sitting on the shelves  or in big colorful pots next to the vintage floral arm chairs and loveseats.

Baekhyun used to stop by almost everyday before he got too busy with his own responsibilities at the bookstore. Minseok used to give Baekhyun an earful about eating all the pastries without paying and Kyungsoo was always so annoyed having to bake more.

Today however, Minseok’s so delighted that Baekhyun’s finally come for a visit he gives him one of everything they have on the menu. “You look like you’re feeling better.”

“Better?” Baekhyun says with a mouthful of blueberry muffin.

The elder nods, “Yeah, you’ve been off lately like something’s been bothering you. You’ve been so anxious all the time. But you seem better now.”

Baekhyun shoves the last of the muffin into his mouth, not knowing to what to say as he gives the other a small smile. He supposes he does feel a bit better, even with a killer vampire shacking up in his home and following everywhere he goes. It’s a relief to know that he nor anyone else will be dying anytime soon.

Jongdae takes a sit at the table with drinks for them, a lemonade for Baekhyun and a black coffee for Minseok. A disgusted grimace forms on Jongdae’s face as his boyfriend takes a sip of the bitter drink. “I still don’t know you drink that stuff.”

Minseok takes another sip and sticks his tongue out at the other. “Anyways,” Jongdae rolls his eyes. “Did you guys hear they found a suspect for that psycho that was going around killing everyone.”

Baekhyun stops his chewing. “What?”

“Yeah apparently he’s some murderer that broke out of jail and they found him hiding out in some shack in the middle of nowhere.”

Baekhyun looks down into the cup in his hands. He feels horrible that someone else is taking the blame for something that Sehun did. He tries to tell himself that the suspect is a murderer anyways and should be punished for his crimes, but the guilt still gnaws at him.

“God, enough of this depressing talk,” Jongdae says. “Don’t think our talk from last time is over, Baek. We need to get you a date, even if it’s not with Takuya. All you’ve been doing is work, you need to get a life. I know some guys I can set you up with!”

A date is the _last_ thing Baekhyun needs. He just convinced Sehun to stop the killings; who knows what he might do if he were to find out he has a date.

“ _No_ I don’t. Don’t even try to set me up, I’m serious Jongdae.”

The other frowns. “Why not?”

“Because,” Baekhyun sighs. “I don’t have the time.”

“Yes, you do. Literally all you do is work, then go home and eat and sleep. I’m not taking no for an answer. I’m setting you with a cute guy whether you like it or not so you better prepare for it!”

There’s no use trying to talk Jongdae out of something once he has his mind set on it. Baekhyun’s learned this after about ten years of being friends with him. He just hopes it doesn’t end with any bloodshed, whether it be his or the poor guy Jongdae’s going to drag into his messed up life.

 

☽  **X**  ☾

 

It’s late at night by the time Baekhyun’s done with his day and finally comes home. The house is quiet and there seems to be no trace of Sehun anywhere. He sighs as he stretches his aching muscles. Lugging around heavy boxes of hardcover books is not the most enjoyable aspect of his job. He’s about to undress and change into something more comfortable when he hears the wooden floors creak behind him.

A gasp falls from his lips as he quickly turns around to see the vampire. “S-Sehun,” he says. “You scared me.”

The taller’s eyes darken as he stares at him. Baekhyun swallows hard as he takes a small step back. “I need to feed.”

“Feed?” the shorter asks.

Sehun glances down to the other’s neck and then back to his eyes. “Blood. I need blood.”

Baekhyun begins to slightly panic. He knows Sehun won’t kill him, but the feeling of two _very_ sharp fangs piercing into his flesh isn’t exactly the most pleasant sensation. He’s always been horrible with needles or anything of the sort.

“B-But it hurts-”

The vampire’s quick on his feet, steps right in front of the shorter, their bodies flushed together before Baekhyun has time to react. “ _You_ said no more killings. I need to get blood from somewhere. So what’s it going to be, my little human?”

Baekhyun stares into the taller’s eyes for a few seconds before slowly nodding and extending his neck, offering it to him. His eyes clench shut and he tries his best to suppress the groan of pain when the vampire punctures his neck with his teeth. After just a few gulps Baekhyun already feels his body weakening. Sehun keeps him standing upright as he holds onto his shoulders while he feeds.

The shorter unclenches his tight fists and lets out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding in when Sehun finally pulls away. Baekhyun’s shirt is stained with blood that dripped down from the wound. What a horrible day to wear white.

“Take off your shirt,” the vampire says in a low voice.

Baekhyun obeys, tries his best to undo the buttons with his trembling hands. What’s going to happen to him now?

The shirt drops to the floor and Baekhyun keeps his attention to his feet, waiting for what’s to come. He’s expecting Sehun to roughly shove him onto the bed, but instead he feels a shirt being draped across his back. The taller holds the pajama shirt up, silently telling Baekhyun to slip his arms through the sleeves so he can properly put it on him. Baekhyun’s at a loss for words as the vampire buttons the shirt up for him.

“Go and get some rest.”

It’s the first night in a long time that Baekhyun has a peaceful sleep without any nightmares.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello loves! tried my best to update as soon as possible lmao. i'm sooo happy you guys are enjoying it so far. your guys' comments have made me thinking about how the story should go and whatnot lmao so please continue to comment bc it keeps me going :')))<33 but yeah hope you guys enjoyed this chapter ! more sebaek moments yay! 
> 
> what do you think's gonna happen next??
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated ♡ 
> 
> [if you liked this and wanna support, feel free to do so here.](https://ko-fi.com/zyximb)
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.attractive-asshole.tumblr.com) / [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/864487) / [lj](https://zyximb.livejournal.com/) / [twitter](https://twitter.com/zyximb) / [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/zyximb)


	11. xi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbetaed, so please excuse any mistakes.

 

Baekhyun always looks so peaceful when asleep. It’s a refreshing sight compared to the frightened expression the human always gives him. Once the golden light of dawn shines through the white curtains the human stirs, rolls over and rubs the slumber from his eyes.

“You’re up early.”

He jolts up, no longer half asleep now that he remembers he shares the house with a vampire. His eyes go wide and then relaxes once he gets a grip of reality.

“I expected you to sleep in considering how tired you were last night,” Sehun says. Baekhyun looks so vulnerable like this, so small in his little bed with his messy bed hair and confused drowsy face. It’s rare for the vampire to stay long enough to see him wake up in the morning. He thinks about how he should stay until morning more often.  

“Me too,” the other says quietly.

The vampire studies Baekhyun’s face, knows he probably feels rather uncomfortable being watched, but he doesn’t stop. Baekhyun looks like he’s contemplating something, like he has something to say, but he doesn’t know if he should say it or not.

“Go ahead.”

The shorter’s brows furrow together in confusion.

Sehun resists the urge to laugh. “You have something you want to say, don’t you?”

Baekhyun swallows before speaking, it’s a habit he’s developed before he speaks to him, the vampire’s noticed. “Do you,” he pauses before continuing. He looks unsure of himself. “Do you watch me sleep?”

Sehun allows the corner of his lips to pull into a small smirk as he chuckles. “Not every night, but yes. I do.”

The human’s expression is one Sehun can’t quite decipher. He looks surprised, but at the same time, not.

“Do you sleep?”

He nods, “But not at night.”

“Where do you sleep? Do you have a house?”

“Well aren’t you a curious little human,” Sehun jests. Fear flashes across the human’s brown eyes. He leans back in his chair, tilts his head in amusement before saying, “I’m just teasing you. I guess you could say I have a house.”

He’s staying in a house not too far from Baekhyun’s that he seized from one his victims before he left with Jongin and Chanyeol. Fortunately it belonged to a shut-in, so no one ever noticed he was gone and left the house empty free for Sehun to use. He doesn’t tell the other that. He can’t imagine Baekhyun will be too happy to hear he stole a house from someone he killed.

“I should uhm- get ready for work.” Baekhyun hops from the bed and quickly rummages through his dresser to grab some clean clothes, glances at the taller every few seconds like he’s worried he’ll go somewhere. He’s about to pull his sweater off out of habit when the realization that Sehun is still watching him hits. He grabs his clothes and walks into the bathroom to change instead.

Sehun leans forward in his seat, props his chin up in his hand and smirks. “I’ve already seen everything, remember?”  

The human’s cheeks quickly color and his eyes widen impossibly as he shuts the door.

  
  


☽  **XI**  ☾

  


Jongdae is terribly persistent and determined to find Baekhyun a date. He’s shown him photos of about five of his friends he thinks are his type. Baekhyun’s been coming up with the lousiest excuses on why he doesn’t like each guy. After the sixth he realizes Jongdae will never give up, so he finally agrees on the set up.

His name’s Yixing. He, Jongdae, and Kyungsoo meet up about two times a month to sing and write songs together. Baekhyun’s heard about him a few times before this, about how he’s quite good at piano and guitar. He’d be lying if he said he doesn’t find Yixing attractive, with his warm smile and his adorable dimple. Baekhyun’s only talked to him once, but Yixing is just about the sweetest guy he’s ever met.

In any other situation besides this one, he would have been more than happy to go out with Yixing. He should be looking forward to going out with such a kind and handsome person, but all he can think about is how Sehun is probably going to kill the both of them if he finds out. _If,_ he thinks. Who is he kidding? _When_ Sehun finds out. There’s no way he’s going to be able to hide something like this from him.

What has he done? Yixing is most likely going to die because he got dragged into Baekhyun’s mess. Stupid Jongdae and his pesky persistence. He tries to think of ways he could break it to Sehun, a way to convince him not to kill him or Yixing, when the bell at the shop door rings. When he realizes it’s the vampire he quickly runs to him before Takuya can approach him.

“Sehun,” he breathes out. “What are you doing here?”

The taller pushes his sunglasses up with his middle finger as he casually glances around. “You’re getting off soon, right? I’ll wait.”

Baekhyun frowns, “How did you-”

“I saw your schedule on your fridge.”

Right; he should’ve known Sehun knows his schedule. “I’ll uh, go get my stuff then?”

The vampire nods and Baekhyun goes behind the counter to grab his bag. Takuya comes up next to him not too long after with a frown on his face.

“Who _is_ that guy?” he says quietly. “He’s such a dick. I asked him if he needed help finding anything and he just told me to go away.”

Sehun’s not much of a people person, he surmises. He glances at the vampire, who’s glaring at his co-worker, before saying,“Oh he’s my uh- friend. Sorry, he’s like that. You probably shouldn’t try talk to him again.”

“You mean I’m not your only friend?” Takuya asks dramatically as he holds a hand up to his chest, feigning offense. “I’m hurt, Baekhyun. I thought what we had was special.”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes and laughs, then his eyes meet Sehun’s and the look of displeasure on the taller’s face has him immediately shutting his mouth. He quickly says goodbye to his co-worker before leaving the shop with Sehun.

“‘I thought what we had was special?’ What did he mean by that?” the vampire asks. His tone is hostile and antagonistic, has the shorter flinching especially since he’s so used to Sehun being nice, well as nice as a vampire could be, to him lately.

“N-Nothing,” he swiftly defends. “He was just joking around.”

Sehun stops walking and turns to the human, who looks up at him in fright. Baekhyun slowly backs up until he realizes he’s already against the wall as the taller steps toward him. Sehun rips off his glasses, revealing his blazing red eyes.

“Tell me the truth, do you like him?” he asks quietly. His voice is laced with disdain, like he’s talking about someone who betrayed him.

“N-No.” Baekhyun holds his bag tight against his chest as the taller stares into his eyes.

“If you’re lying, it won’t end well for either of you,” Sehun says. His eyes flashes an even brighter red.

“I-I’m not,” he nervously stammers. “He’s just a friend, I promise.”

The vampire examines his face for a minute before putting his sunglasses back on. “I don’t like the way he looks at you.”

He speaks of him like he’s poison on his tongue. “Stay away from him, okay?”

Baekhyun nods and the vampire rewards him with a kiss. He shudders when Sehun rests his cold hand on the back of his neck and tilts his head back to deepen the kiss and he quietly groans. His neck’s gotten so much more sensitive.

Sehun’s eyes are no longer that scary bright red when he pulls away. “I hope you keep that promise, my little human. _Or else_.”

  


☽  **XI**  ☾

  


Baekhyun was considering telling Sehun about the date, but after the whole Takuya thing he isn’t sure if it’s a good idea anymore. Though if he doesn’t tell him, who knows what the vampire might do if he were to see them together tomorrow night. He doesn’t think he’d be able to calm Sehun down then.

Right now Sehun’s looking through his book collection. Baekhyun wonders what vampires do in their free time, if they’re just like humans with normal hobbies and interests. The taller seems rather interested in his copy of _Feed._

“A fan of dystopian novels?” Sehun asks.

Baekhyun nods, “Yeah, I think it’s interesting to imagine what the world could be like decades from now.”

The taller sets the book down and turns to look at him. “Ever read _This Perfect Day_ before?”

Baekhyun shakes his head.

“You’d really like it,” Sehun says thoughtfully as he continues to look through the other books on the shelf.

Baekhyun stares at him, in awe at how gentle his voice is compared how he sounded earlier when he was interrogating him about Takuya. This is the first normal conversation they’ve had since they first met. Baekhyun thinks he enjoys being around this Sehun, the one that isn’t scary and menacing. Maybe Sehun would okay with the date if he explained the situation to him.

“Sehun,” he says timidly as he tugs on the taller’s sleeve. “I have to...tell you something.”

The vampire gives him in his undivided attention. “What is it?”

Baekhyun swallows before continuing. “You know my friend, Jongdae. He uhm- wanted to set me up on a date.”

Once Sehun’s eyes brighten to that terrifying shade of firetruck red, he realizes that maybe he shouldn’t have said anything after all.

“I-I told him no!” he blurts. “But he wouldn’t stop bothering me about it until I agreed. I-I promise nothing’s going to happen. I don’t even like the guy he set me up with. P-Please don’t be mad. You can even follow us to make sure nothing happens.”

The taller’s face is unreadable. He’s breathing heavily through his nose and for a moment Baekhyun thinks he’s about to snap and finally kill him, but then he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

“You _promise_ me that nothing will happen? That you won’t let him touch you?” the vampire says as he pinches the bridge of his nose as if he’s trying not to lose his temper.

“Yes,” Baekhyun says without hesitation.

“Fine.”

The shorter almost sighs in relief before Sehun roughly pulls him in by the back of his neck until their faces are only a couple inches apart. “But if he lays a hand on you I’m ripping his fucking arm off, got it?”

Baekhyun nods profusely and then he’s released. The vampire leaves through the window without another word. Baekhyun lets out the breath he didn’t know he was holding as he clutches at his racing heart. He prays tomorrow night will go well, for Yixing’s sake.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello loves! hope you're all doing well!! my spring break just started yay hopefully i'll have more time to write and will update quicker but i have plans with my friends so not sure yet haha anyways hope you guys enjoyed this chapter even tho not too much happened. what do you think's gonna happen on the date in the next chapter ~? 
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated ♡ 
> 
> [if you liked this and wanna support, feel free to do so here.](https://ko-fi.com/zyximb)
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.attractive-asshole.tumblr.com) / [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/864487) / [lj](https://zyximb.livejournal.com/) / [twitter](https://twitter.com/zyximb) / [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/zyximb)


	12. xii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbetaed, so please excuse any mistakes.

 

The entire day is spent dreading the night to come. Baekhyun basically counts down the minutes until Yixing’s, and probably his own, inevitable doom. Jongdae is unusually excited, more than he should be considering he’s not the one going on the date. Baekhyun thinks it’s because he’s been together with Minseok for so long he misses the thrill of the first date.

He helps him get ready, picks out an outfit for him and everything. Jongdae picks out a black v-neck sweater that Baekhyun hasn’t worn in years, says how his neck and clavicle are some of his best features and he needs to show them off. Baekhyun is adamant about wearing a turtle instead considering the marks Sehun left the other day are still _very_ visible and that’s not exactly a great conversation topic for a first date.

“It’s your first date in years and you’re wearing a _turtleneck_ ? No, _absolutely_ not. I’m not allowing it. You have to show some skin! Entice him!”

The last thing he needs is to give Yixing more of a reason to try to make a move on him. Sehun’s nowhere to be found right now, but there’s no doubt that he’ll come out from nowhere and rip Yixing’s arms clear off his body if he even tries to touch a hair on his head. Now that he thinks about it, it’s unusual that the vampire’s been MIA all day. Baekhyun would’ve expected him to give him a stern talking-to before his date. Part of him is worried Sehun’s gone off to hunt Yixing down already.

He pushes the thought away while he fights off Jongdae, who’s trying to rip his sweater off his body. “Get off me, you psycho! It’s gonna be cold outside, I’ll wear whatever I want!”

The other eventually lets off once Baekhyun flicks his forehead. “You’re totally wasting your opportunity to be a manwhore,” Jongdae pouts. “How are you ever gonna get into Yixing’s pants while dressing like that? I heard he’s got a _huge-_ ”

Baekhyun quickly interrupts his friend’s big mouth. “ _Please_ leave me and my beautiful turtleneck alone. Besides, I’m not gonna sleep with him on the first date!”

Jongdae whines and rolls his eyes. “How boring.”

  


☽  **XII**  ☾

 

If Baekhyun weren’t so worried about a certain vampire watching him, he would definitely take his time to admire Yixing’s appearance. His black hair is slicked back and he’s dressed in a white t-shirt, a dark wash denim jacket, and black jeans. It’s such a simple outfit, but he looks good. Really good.

He’s as nice as Baekhyun remembered, an absolute gentleman and it makes the churning in his stomach worse because he doesn’t want to see him get hurt. The Italian restaurant Yixing takes him to is a cute little mom and pop place he’s never been to before. It’s small with about only four tables inside and two outside with old family photographs and warm toned paintings hung all over the red brick walls. They decide to sit outside to enjoy the fresh air and Baekhyun’s glad he chose to wear the turtleneck because the wind is rather chilly.

It’s a relief when Yixing sits across from him. It’ll be a lot more difficult for him to make a move if he’s sitting so far away. It’s a shame he can’t enjoy some physical contact with such a handsome boy, Baekhyun thinks.

He spends the night quite paranoid, constantly looking around instead of focusing on what his date is saying. He anxiously bounces his legs as they wait for their food to come out. He just wants to hurry and finish his fettuccine alfredo and go home before Sehun pops out of nowhere and creates a bloody mess.

“Are you okay? You seem worried,” Yixing asks with genuine concern on his face. Baekhyun forces his lips into a smile. He feels really guilty for wasting the other’s time.

“Sorry, I’m just,” he sighs. “Just nervous, I guess. I haven’t gone out in a date in a while.”

Yixing smiles reassuringly and Baekhyun almost melts at the sight of his dimple. “It’s okay, I’ll take it easy on you,” the other chuckles.

Yixing’s hand subtly reaches across the table to touch the other’s, but Baekhyun quickly notices and looks away as he pulls his hand back down into his lap to avoid the contact. He glances over at his date, who has a quick flash of disappointment in his eyes. Baekhyun mentally slaps himself in the face. He really should’ve just said no to Jongdae and to this date in the first place. Now he has to sit here and hurt this poor guy’s feelings.

Yixing doesn’t try anything else as the night goes on. Baekhyun figures the other probably got the hint from his blatant attempt to avoid physical contact at all costs earlier and he’s thankful. It’s better for the both of them this way, no matter how awkward it is.

Baekhyun wants to sigh in relief by the end of dinner, even offers to pay to compensate the other for essentially wasting his time and hospitality. They’re walking back to the car when Yixing suddenly stops and turns to him. He scratches the back of his head sheepishly before he says, “So...I’m assuming you’re not interested in going out again?”

Baekhyun feels horrible, stricken with guilt as he looks into the other’s eyes. He offers a small, apologetic smile. “I’m so sorry, Yixing. You’re really sweet and all, but-”

“But there’s someone else right?” Yixing chuckles. He’s smiling still, a lovely, genuine smile and Baekhyun doesn’t know how someone can be so kind and understanding.

“How did you-”

The other shrugs, “I just figured. You seemed distracted since I picked you up so that probably meant you were never interested in the first place.”

“I’m really sorry Yixing,” Baekhyun sighs. “I never should’ve let Jongdae set us up if I was just going to be an asshole like this.”

“Why _was_ he trying to set you up actually? If you’re already seeing someone?”

Baekhyun buries his face into his palms. Is he technically “seeing” someone? He doesn’t even know how to define his relationship with Sehun if he’s being completely honest. He isn’t even sure if Sehun actually like him or if he’s just using him as a blood bag for the time being. Who knows how long it’ll be before the vampire gets bored of him.

“It’s… complicated,” he says defeatedly. “I haven’t told him yet, because I don’t know if things are...serious or not, I guess.”

“Seems pretty serious to me if he cared enough to come here to pick you up,” Yixing chuckles as he looks behind the other.

Baekhyun’s brows pull together in confusion as he quickly turns around to see what he’s talking about. His eyes widen and jaw drops when he sees Sehun leaning against a parked car, sunglasses covering his eyes and his arms crossed looking straight at them.

“W-What the?” he mutters under his breath.

Yixing waves to him, but the vampire doesn’t wave back, simply keeps his arms crossed as he waits for the human to hurry up and finish.

“Well looks like he’s not too happy you went on this date.”

Baekhyun quickly grabs Yixing, turns him around, and pushes him in the direction of his car. “Yeah that probably means you should hurry and get out of here. I had a really good time tonight, Yixing. Seriously. Thanks and sorry again for all of this,” he says in one quick breath as he urges him to leave before the vampire does something. He runs to Sehun before Yixing has time to squeeze in a word.

 

☽ **XII**  ☾

 

“Did you have fun?”

Baekhyun gnaws on his bottom lip as he stands in front of the vampire sitting on the couch. “We just had dinner. It wasn’t anything special.”

“Do you like him?”

The question hangs in the air for a few seconds. Baekhyun can hear the animosity in the taller’s voice. “No,” he says quietly.

Sehun seems somewhat pleased with his answer, though it doesn’t show on his face for long. “Did he touch you?”

Baekhyun shakes his head and hears the vampire hum in satisfaction. He’s perplexed by how calm Sehun’s being. He was expecting him to blow up in a fit of rage, not just ask him a few questions. Then again, he didn’t think the vampire would let Yixing live either.

“Come here,” Sehun says.

The shorter takes a few steps closer before Sehun reaches out and hooks a hand behind the back of his thighs to pull him down in his lap, making him straddle him with his thighs on either sides of his waist. Baekhyun sucks in a breath as soon as he takes a seat, his eyes instantly meeting the vampire’s intense gaze. His heart is thumping so loud in his chest, it feels like it might burst out.

Their faces are merely an inch apart. Baekhyun subconsciously licks his lips when the vampire’s eyes glance down to look at them. And just like that Sehun’s lips are on his and he allows his eyelids to fall close. Their mouths mold together easily, like they’ve done it a million times before.

This time feels different, though. Sehun’s lips move slowly, tenderly against his, licks at his bottom lip instead of biting at it with his sharp teeth. His hands carefully cup Baekhyun’s face as he kisses him, like he’s scared he’ll break him. The human feels a fluttering in his stomach, feels like it’s their first kiss even though it’s far from it. Sehun’s never kissed him like this before. The vampire pulls away every now and then to press chaste, soft pecks onto the shorter’s lips before capturing them again and deepening the kiss.

Baekhyun feels lightheaded, like he’s floating and sighs into the other’s mouth as his hands tighten their hold on his shirt. Sehun finally pulls away and his eyes have darkened again. It’s a lovely shade of maroon, Baekhyun thinks.

The vampire tips Baekhyun’s head back to get to his his throat. The human clenches his eyes tight and prepares himself for the pain of fangs piercing into his skin, but it never comes. Instead, he feels an open mouthed kiss at the base of his neck and he whimpers in pleasure.

“Such a good human,” Sehun whispers against his skin. His hands roam down his back and to his ass. He pulls the shorter even closer against him.“So, so good.”

A small gasp falls from Baekhyun’s lips when he feels the vampire’s hardness. His head falls back, eyes flutter close as Sehun continues to mouth at his neck and grind his hips against his own. “ _S-Sehun_ ,” he stutters.

Sehun’s halfway through undoing the other’s belt when there’s a sudden banging on the door. Baekhyun’s eyes shoot open and he pushes the taller off him so quickly he almost falls off his lap if not for Sehun’s hand on the small of his back keeping him up.

 _“Yah Byun Baekhyun! I know you’re in there! You better open up and have a good explanation for why you blew off Yixing!”_ the voice on the other side of the door yells.

Baekhyun groans when he hears his best friend’s voice. “S-Sorry,” he says to Sehun, feeling rather embarrassed now that he realizes the situation they were just in. His hands ran through his messy hair to smooth it out as he walked to open the door.

Jongdae practically shoves his way in, nearly trampling Baekhyun as he cracks open the door. “What the _fuck_ Baek? I set you up on a date with a nice cute guy and you just-” he stops once he gets a good look at the other. “Why do you look like that? Your lips are all swollen and you’re flushed and- _Oh_.”

Jongdae is absolutely speechless, which is rare, when he sees the man sitting on the couch. Baekhyun’s also speechless; he thought that Sehun would’ve gone to hide somewhere. For a moment, he panics, but then he sees the vampire has his sunglasses on again and he relaxes. Though not too much, because now that Jongdae’s seen him he’s going to have questions. Questions that Baekhyun does not the answers to.

“Who…is that?” Jongdae asks, still dumbfounded.

Baekhyun takes the opportunity to shove the other back out the door and locks it. “I’ll tell you later!” he says. He hears Jongdae protesting on the other side for a minute before he finally leaves. Baekhyun leans back against the door as he sighs. How is he ever going to explain this?

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello loves! early update because i'm gonna go to LA this weekend and won't have time to write/post during my usual day so yeah, yay! 
> 
> i know you guys were expecting the date to go really bad and sehun to go all crazy but yeah... lol hope it's not disappointing, you'll see why i chose to go this route in the future! anyways hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and as always hope you guys are doing well and are having a good break (if you're still in school) ~ <3333
> 
> what do you think is going to happen (or WANT to happen) next??? 
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated ♡ 
> 
> [if you liked this and wanna support, feel free to do so here.](https://ko-fi.com/zyximb)
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.attractive-asshole.tumblr.com) / [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/864487) / [lj](https://zyximb.livejournal.com/) / [twitter](https://twitter.com/zyximb) / [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/zyximb)


	13. xiii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbetaed, so please excuse any mistakes.

 

 

 

As soon as Jongdae’s gone, Sehun essentially throws himself at the human against the door. Baekhyun gasps as he’s hoisted up by strong arms underneath his thighs. The vampire’s lips find his own quicker than he has time to react. Sehun’s a bit more hurried now, more commanding than before like he’s been waiting forever to touch him again, but there’s still an underlying gentleness in his touches. Baekhyun can feel it. 

The shorter holds onto the vampire’s shoulders support himself even though he knows Sehun can easily keep him up without dropping him anytime soon. The taller makes a low, guttural sound in the back of his throat as he digs his fingers into the human’s plump thighs and peppers his neck in kisses. “Do you know how hard it is to see you everyday and not touch you?” he groans. 

Baekhyun whines as the taller emphasizes his words by thrusting his hardness against his ass. His face warms at the other’s words. 

“Everytime I see you I think of that night.”

He doesn’t need him to clarify; he knows what night Sehun’s talking about, because he thinks about that night too. Often. Far too often. 

“I think about the cute sounds you made.” The vampire keeps Baekhyun lifted up with one arm as he pulls the shorter’s beloved turtleneck off with the other. “How you called out my name.”

Baekhyun head feels light and his body feels hot. Too hot. Sehun continues to grind against the other’s ass, more forceful now, like he wants him to feel it as much as he can through his pants. “Remember how you called out my name, hmm?” he teases. 

“ _ P-Please,”  _ Baekhyun whines breathily. A low growl rumbles in the vampire’s chest in response, as if he knows exactly what the human’s asking for even though Baekhyun himself isn’t sure what he wants. He feels lost, like he’s in a dream and he has no control over his own body. He’s completely at the vampire’s mercy. 

Sehun carries him back to the couch, too impatient to go all the way into the bedroom. He sets him down and keeps himself propped up over the human with his arms on either sides of his head. Baekhyun’s breathing is labored as he stares up into the vampire’s eyes. 

Sehun looks at him for minute, his own breathing ragged before finally saying, “Are you still scared?” 

The tone of his voice is different from the way he asked it their first night. Last time he sounded mischievous, cruel. Now he sounds like he’s sincerely asking, as if he doesn’t Baekhyun to run away and the human’s not sure what to think, how to feel. 

“No,” Baekhyun says, shaking his head. And he means it. A look of what seems to be faint surprise overtakes the taller’s face and it’s the first time Baekhyun’s ever seen Sehun’s eyes soften like this. Sure, Sehun still frightens him at times. He’s a vampire that’s more than capable of killing him at anytime, for god’s sake. But in this moment right now, he feels like he’s in more danger of himself than Sehun. His body is too sensitive to the vampire’s touches and it has his head spinning. 

The butterflies are back in the pit of his stomach and his heart races, not from fear this time. They keep their eyes locked for a moment before the vampire leans down to nuzzle into the crook of Baekhyun’s neck. The shorter shudders when he feels Sehun’s nose and lips against his skin. Sehun takes a deep breath, seems as if he’s trying to compose himself and when he pulls back up he has a wavering expression on his face like he’s contemplating something. 

Baekhyun slightly frowns in concern at the other’s sudden change in mood. He’s about to ask him if he’s okay when the vampire pushes himself off the couch and buries his face in his hands. 

“I have to go,” he sighs. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

Baekhyun nods disappointedly, doesn’t have time to ask him why or even say goodbye as the vampire exits his house. His mind fills with questions of what just happened, if he did something to upset the other. If Sehun is finally bored of him. As he sits alone in silence, he feels a dull ache in his chest, though he’s not exactly sure why he feels so hurt.

  
  
  


☽  **XIII**  ☾

  
  


He’s apologized a million times. Jongdae still continues to sulk as he crosses his arms and frowns at him while Minseok rubs soothing circles on his back, trying to placate him. 

“I’m  _ sorry,  _ okay Dae? How many times do I have to say it?” he sighs. 

“I just can’t believe you didn’t tell me,” his best friend grumbles. “Almost ten years of friendship and this is what I get.” 

Baekhyun knows the other will eventually forgive him, he always does. And then he’ll want to hear every single juicy detail because he’s a nosy little troll. Not that Baekhyun could blame him though. If Jongdae had been hiding a hot guy in his house, Baekhyun would’ve been as equally bitter and curious. 

“Go on then,” Jongdae says. “Tell us  _ everything _ .” 

Baekhyun really wishes he could tell them  _ everything.  _ He wouldn’t know how to start even if he could. “It’s not even that big of a deal.” 

Jongdae and Minseok both look unconvinced. “Not a big deal? You’ve had us believing you’ve been some celibate workaholic and now I found you hooking up with mysterious hottie in your house and you’re telling me it’s not a big deal?” 

He sighs, “I  _ mean _ , we’re not that serious. We’re just uhm, seeing each other casually.” 

It’s not a complete lie. The definition of their relationship is still extremely unclear, even to himself. How is he supposed to explain it to others? 

“How long has it been going on for?” Minseok asks. 

“How did you guys even meet?” Jongdae quickly adds. 

“We met at the store a few months ago. He was a customer and it’s only been going on for a few weeks.” 

“Well, do you like him?” 

The question weighs heavily in his mind. He should say yes, for the sake of this entire lie he’s told, but he can’t help actually considering it. He doesn’t think he can say, without hesitation, that he likes Sehun, but he also can’t say he  _ doesn’t  _ like him. It’s all terribly confusing, his emotions and feelings, all those horrible things humans have. 

Instead of saying what they want to hear, he simply says, “I don’t know.” His own answer bothers him a lot more than he thought it would.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two updates in a week, yay! it's pretty short but yeah i felt bad for teasing you all in the last chapter lolllll this prob still isn't satisfying but hopefully i will make it up to you guys in the future chaps. my spring break is already over so i'm back to being busy with classes again so as always i'll try to update as soon as possible :(( (btw i went back to the last chap and changed the collage at the beginning bc i didn't like the original one i had lol) 
> 
> until next time my loves !! <3 
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated ♡ 
> 
> [if you liked this and wanna support, feel free to do so here.](https://ko-fi.com/zyximb)
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.attractive-asshole.tumblr.com) / [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/864487) / [lj](https://zyximb.livejournal.com/) / [twitter](https://twitter.com/zyximb) / [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/zyximb)


	14. xiv

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbetaed, so please excuse any mistakes.

 

Last night he’d say he’d see him tomorrow. It’s now near closing time for the shop and Baekhyun hasn’t seen the vampire all day. There wasn’t a trace of him anywhere in the house when he woke up this morning. Everytime the bell at the entrance of the store rang he looked up expectantly, hoping to see the vampire walking through the door, but no. He’s nowhere to be seen.

Baekhyun tries to ignore the dull ache in his chest. Had he done something wrong? He just didn’t understand why Sehun would leave like that without any explanation. Not that the vampire usually gives him detailed clarification on anything, but it just seemed so unlike him. He still remembers the soft gaze in the taller’s eyes, feels his face warm up at the thought. He wasn’t entirely sure, but he thought that maybe things were changing. That maybe Sehun was changing. He wasn’t sure how, but that look was different than any other look the vampire’s ever given him.

Now he’s not sure about anything anymore. Shouldn’t he be glad that there isn’t a vampire around to possibly kill him? So then why does he feel so cut up inside?

He shoves the thoughts away and tries to focus on cleaning up and closing the store for the night. He finishes much sooner than he expects to with the help of Takuya, who offers to give him a ride home. It takes Baekhyun about five whole minutes to convince the other that he can just walk home. The last thing he needs is for Sehun to see him getting dropped of by the one person he told him to stay away from.

The night air is chilly, bites at his skin, making him regret not bringing a thicker jacket. His cold fingers fumble with the keys for a bit before finally unlocking his door. All he wants to do is get into the warm shower, but he doesn’t even make it five steps inside. Once he’s in through the doorway his back is immediately met with the hard, wooden floor. A loud yelp tears from his throat as he hits the ground, hard.

It takes a few seconds for his eyes to adjust to the dark and once they do, he sees what, or rather who, has him pinned down. His heart nearly stops beating in his chest.

  
  
  


☽ **XIV**  ☾

  
  
  


He hasn’t fed in days. His throat feels like it’s burning with every dry swallow. He doesn’t know what’s doing with himself. Why didn’t he just feed from Baekhyun last night? Why couldn’t he bring himself to do it?

That look in the human’s eyes; no one has ever looked at him that way before. He’s so used to only seeing fear, disgust, resentment. Whatever that was in the human’s eyes, it wasn’t anything like that. The monster inside him urges him to take advantage of the human’s blind trust in him and put an end to it all. Just get want he’s been wanting and kill him already.

Baekhyun’s naivety is all too tempting for the predator within him, but Sehun doesn’t want to give in. He doesn’t want the human dead. Just the thought of the shorter’s cold, lifeless body alone makes his vision go red. And why is that, Sehun wonders. He doesn’t have much time to dwell on the thought once he’s only a few feet away from the human’s house and suddenly catches a whiff of the familiar scent of blood in the air.

Not a second later he’s kicking the door open to find the human sitting up straight on the couch, an arm resting on the armrest with his palm faced up. There’s a gash across the palm of his hand, blood dripping down and into a wine glass held by a familiar red-haired vampire sitting in the armchair next to him. The human is paralyzed with fear, tears streaming from his wide eyes and down his flushed cheeks as he bites down on his trembling bottom lip.

“Ah Sehunnie, you came way sooner than I expected.”

A loud growl rumbles in Sehun’s chest as he clenches his fist, his knuckles turning white. He looks at the shorter to make sure he’s okay. Baekhyun meets his gaze, his panicked brown eyes practically begging him for help. “Get the fuck away from him, Chanyeol.”

The elder tsks, “Don’t freak out, Sehun. I didn’t bite him. Haven’t drinken from him either, I knew you probably wouldn’t be too happy about it if I did. I was just trying to get your attention, is all.”

Chanyeol’s relaxed in the chair, leans back and puts his feet up on the coffee table as he continues to collect the human’s blood in the glass. If it weren’t for Baekhyun being in the room, Sehun would have charged at the elder by now. It takes him every ounce of self control not to attack Chanyeol and put the human at risk.

He looks at the shorter and commands to him to get up and come to him. Baekhyun barely moves before the elder vampire clicks his tongue. “Nuh uh, Baekhyunnie. You’re staying put ‘til I say so.”

The shorter sinks back down into his seat obediently. He continues to blubber like a baby and the sight makes Sehun’s chest constrict painfully.  

“What do you want, Chanyeol?” Sehun hisses through gritted teeth.

The other vampire sighs and motions toward the chair next to him. “Sit down, have a drink. You look like hell, haven’t fed in a few days I’m guessing?”

The younger reluctantly sits down; often glancing at the human to reassure him. He could kill Chanyeol right now, but he knows the elder will snap Baekhyun’s neck before he could even get up from his seat. The red-haired vampire hands him the glass of blood and waits for him to take a sip.

The blood instantly satisfies his craving once it touches his tongue. He hears the other chortle. “I don’t get why you insist on starving yourself when you literally have a fucking blood bag here all ready for you twenty-four-seven.”

Chanyeol reaches over to run a hand down Baekhyun’s neck to emphasize his point. The human tenses, his uninjured hand gripping tightly onto the couch cushion. Sehun swiftly springs forward to wrench the elder’s arm away. “ _Don’t_ fucking touch him.”

The elder snickers, obviously amused by how riled up he is. “Fine, fine. I just came here to make sure you hadn’t gotten yourself killed yet anyways. Jongin’s been worried about you, you’re a horrible friend for leaving your brothers like that for some human.”

 _Brothers._ If this is Chanyeol’s idea of being a family, he’s got to be joking. Sehun rolls his eyes. “Where is he?”

“I knocked him out and left him back at that shack you call a house ‘cause I knew he wouldn’t let me have my fun with little Baekhyunnie here,” the elder says as he shoots the human a mischievous grin.

How does Jongin put up with this flippant idiot? “And you call _me_ a horrible friend,” Sehun scoffs.

“We’ll be waiting back at your place for a little talk. Don’t keep us waiting too long, yeah?” Chanyeol says with a cocky smile before exiting the house.

As soon as the elder is gone Sehun rushes to the human, who immediately falls into his arms. The vampire wraps his arms tight around the smaller, rubs soothing circles onto his back as he attempts to comfort him.

“ _I-I thought h-he was going t-to-_ ” Baekhyun sobs into the taller’s chest. He’s holding his bloody, trembling hand up to his chest.

Sehun gently grabs the injured hand to examine it. The cut isn’t too deep and will probably heal just fine. He quietly hushes the shorter, “It’s okay, you’re okay. I won’t let him do anything to you again.”

As the human eventually relaxes in his hold, he finds the thought of letting go far too displeasing.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello you guys... i'm alive lmao sorry i've been soooo busy with school and i am still very busy so sorry for the short chapter :'((( hopefully i'll still be able to update next week tho. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated ♡ 
> 
> [if you liked this and wanna support, feel free to do so here.](https://ko-fi.com/zyximb)
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.attractive-asshole.tumblr.com) / [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/864487) / [lj](https://zyximb.livejournal.com/) / [twitter](https://twitter.com/zyximb) / [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/zyximb)


	15. xv

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbetaed, so please excuse any mistakes.

 

 

The house is a mess, not at all how he left it earlier. Chanyeol’s never had respect for people’s property nor privacy. The living room looks like it’s been ransacked by robbers and Jongin looks like the poor home owner that was attacked, unconscious body slung carelessly over top of the loveseat.

There’s a trail a of blood starting from the front door that leads to the bedroom. Sehun safety assumes the eldest vampire found himself a little snack while waiting for him to come and for Jongin to wake up. He’ll probably have to be the one that has to clean up the body later. Jongin isn’t too happy once he finally gains consciousness, not that Sehun can blame him. Even though it doesn’t kill them, getting their necks snapped isn’t exactly the best feeling in the world.

“Chanyeol I swear if you fucking do that again,” Jongin hisses. Sehun almost wants to laugh. It’s rare that he gets the pleasure of seeing Jongin this angry. Chanyeol rolls his eyes. Flippant, self absorbed asshole.

“I had to,” the eldest shrugs. “You would’ve stopped me.”

“ _Yeah_ I would have, because there was no reason for you to go and antagonize Sehun even more than you already did.”

Chanyeol shoots the youngest a smug grin. “But it was fun.”

Sehun’s eyes flashes in warning and Jongin intercepts once again. “Okay, okay. Enough. Sehun we just came back to see if you were okay. We thought you would’ve come back by now.”

“Come back where?” the youngest scoffs.

“To your family? Fuck, Sehun have a heart,” Chanyeol says.

“Family? Coming from you, that’s rich. Why should I even think of you as family after all the shit you’ve done to me?”

Typical of Chanyeol to betray him once again and then act like everything’s fine, like they’re all one happy family with no problems.

“You know what I mean Sehun,” Jongin says. “Come back home, with us, where it’s safe so we know you’re not out there somewhere being killed by a bunch of angry villagers or hunters.”

“ _We don’t have a home_ , Jongin!”

Jongin looks taken aback. It’s silent for a few seconds before Sehun speaks up again. “We’ve never had a fucking home. Not even with our parents! We were raised to kill. To be _monsters_. To feel _nothing_. You guys always talk about being a family, but you guys don’t even fucking know what a family is!” he barked.

“All we fucking do is kill and then move onto the next town. How is that having a home? Doesn’t that ever bother you guys? Don’t you guys ever want more?”

The tension is thick in the air. The eldest vampire sits back in his chair, trying to look indifferent, but Sehun can tell his words bother him. The look on Jongin’s face is one mixed of distraughtness and confusion, like he doesn’t understand a word the younger is saying.

“Sehun where is this coming from?” Jongin asks, his voice quiet as if one wrong word can trigger the ticking bomb that is Sehun.

“Is this about that human? I didn’t realize he meant so much to you, fuck. I’ll leave him alone,” the eldest says. He sounds like he genuinely means it, but it doesn’t make Sehun feel any better.

“And what do you mean by ‘more’? More what? We’re vampires, Sehun. This is how we were raised, we know nothing else.”

The youngest scoffs incredulously. “You’ll never get it. You’ve never even understood why I liked Baekhyun so much. I know we were raised to think humans were pathetic and naive, but don’t you ever look at them and wonder what it would be like?”

Chanyeol and Jongin give him a confused look before the eldest asks, “What _what_ would be like?”

“I mean don’t you ever look at humans and wonder what it would be like to actually _feel._ And I mean _really_ feel, not just anger or animosity or the need to kill. Don’t you ever wonder what it’s like to feel joy? Or hope? Love? Or wonder what it’s like to have family that actually cares about you? To have friends? To do things for fun other than just killing some helpless human because we need to feed?”

They look at him like he’s a mad man. He can’t blame them, he knows he sounds like he’s out of his damn mind. They were born like this. They were raised like this. Jongin is right, it’s all they’ve ever known, so they have no reason to question it all. It’s completely normal for them to have no sympathy or empathy for humans. They were raised to be cold blooded killers; their only goal is to feed so they can survive.

Sehun knows all of this, but when he watches the humans from afar he always wondered what the other side would be like. What being _human_ would be like. When he looks at Baekhyun, he sees _warmth._ It’s the reason why he was so intrigued by him in the first place. Baekhyun is different from anything he’s ever had in his life. He’s not involved with the cruel, darkness of their world. He has a pure heart, Sehun can feel it. He wonders what it’s like to still have such hope and faith in a world filled with savagery and despair. Around the human he doesn’t feel like the total monster he knows he is. Even with the predator inside him always clawing to get out, with Baekhyun he feels like he has somewhat of a hold on himself. Baekhyun knows he’s a monster, yet still in his eyes there’s a glimmer of hope. Hope that maybe Sehun can change. And Sehun knows it’s crazy, but something inside him enjoys having someone that has so much faith in him.

“Love? Sehun...are you saying you’re in love with the human?”

Jongin’s looking at him like he’s speaking another language and it almost makes him regret even saying anything in the first place. Love is uncharted territory for him. An outlandish, precarious concept only the humans knew about. It’s not something he understands, let alone know if he can feel.

“That’s not-” Sehun sighs, frustrated. He pulls at his dark locks. “That’s not what I’m saying. I’m just saying don’t you ever wonder what it would be like?”

“You know nothing good can ever come from loving a human, Sehun,” Chanyeol warns. “You can’t trust them, not even that one!”

The words sting, even if coming from someone he barely has any respect for anymore.

Jongin’s looking at him like he’s trying to reason with a hysterical child and it makes Sehun feel like running away and never come back. “He’s right, Sehun... There’s no way humans will ever accept what we are. You remember the stories from when we were children, of the vampires that were _killed_ after being betrayed by the humans they thought they loved. I know you think you know him, but the moment he gains your trust he’ll tell everyone and they’ll hunt you down.”

Sehun shakes his head, pushes past the other two to get to the exit. “You don’t know that. You don’t even know him,” he says quietly. He’s not sure if he’s trying to convince them or himself at this point.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO LOVES sorry again for the wait, it's coming toward the last month of the semester so yeah my busiest time of the year and i'm legit so tired all the timeasakjhfkjdsg :'((( i really hope i have time to update next week bc i feel so bad for making you guys wait ;(( the drama is getting real with sehun tho like damn his ass rlly poured his ass out here hope you enjoyed lol 
> 
> how are you all doing??? i hope well ~<3 what do you want to happen next??
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated ♡ 
> 
> [if you liked this and wanna support, feel free to do so here.](https://ko-fi.com/zyximb)
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.attractive-asshole.tumblr.com) / [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/864487) / [lj](https://zyximb.livejournal.com/) / [twitter](https://twitter.com/zyximb) / [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/zyximb)


	16. xvi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbetaed, so please excuse any mistakes.

The house is nearly dead silent by the time he returns. The wine glass stained with Baekhyun’s blood is still sitting atop the coffee table. Images of the human’s terrified face begging for help flashes in his mind. His chest clenches and fists tighten.

He quietly makes his way into the bedroom to find the shorter curled up in bed underneath his thick blanket. For a second Sehun thinks the other’s sleeping, but then his ears pick up the faint sound of sniffling. A hushed sigh falls from his mouth as he slowly makes his way to the bed.

“Hey,” he whispers as he gently pulls down the blanket to reveal a sniveling Baekhyun. The shorter silently stares at him with scared, wide eyes. His injured hand is wrapped up, but the white bandages are stained with crimson. Sehun feels the ache in his chest spread. The human was just starting to trust him; is he scared of him now that he’s seen what _their_ kind is capable of? It’s strange. This feeling. This dull ache in his chest. It wasn’t too long ago when the monster within him would’ve relished in seeing the shorter in pain, terrified, crying like this; but, now it’s just disheartening. And he wants to kill Chanyeol for making his human like this.

The shorter’s bottom lip trembles before he shuts his eyes and lets out a weak sob. Sehun swallows hard; his mouth is dry. He slowly lifts the blanket and tries to lie down next to the smaller. He expects Baekhyun to retreat, to pull away and scream and tell him to get away, but he doesn’t. The human simply moves over to make room for the vampire.

Sehun lies down in the small bed and gently pulls the smaller into his arms so that Baekhyun’s head is resting on his chest. The latter doesn’t protest, much to the vampire’s surprise. He continues to silently cry, tears wetting Sehun’s shirt. He doesn’t mind.

“I’m sorry, Baekhyun,” Sehun whispers softly. He thinks it’s the first time he’s ever apologized to anyone before.

He feels the human freeze in his hold, his crying coming to a cease.

“I should’ve came sooner. I shouldn’t have let you been alone with him for so long.”

It’s silent for a minute before the smaller finally speaks up. “It wasn’t your fault.”

His voice is so soft, almost fragile, makes the vampire want to hold him tight and protect him from everything cruel in the world.

“It was. I should’ve fucking know he would’ve come back,” Sehun spits out. He feels the anger rising in his chest once again, but then he feels the human flinch at his harsh tone. He quickly quiets his voice once again. “I should’ve been there to protect you.”

“W-Who was he? He looked...familiar.”

The vampire sighs, “No one. He’s nobody.”

The human pulls away, readjusts himself so that he’s lying on the pillow next to the vampire and looks at him. “I don’t know anything about you,” he says in a hushed tone, as if he doesn’t want Sehun to hear.

It’s true. He hasn’t told Baekhyun anything about himself or his so-called family, but the way the other says it and the look in his eyes makes the pain in his chest even worse. Baekhyun’s looking and speaking to him like he’s a stranger. Which is true, if he has to admit it to himself. He is basically a stranger to the human. Even though he’s been watching over the other for so long, it’s always been from afar, one sided.

“His name is Chanyeol. He’s kind of like my brother, I guess you could say,” Sehun gives in, sighing. It’s strange calling Chanyeol his brother after all the bullshit the elder’s pulled.

The shorter frowns. Sehun almost wants to smile now that the human is no longer crying. “What do you mean ‘kind of’? You guys don’t seem like you have the best relationship…”

“It’s complicated. He’s a self absorbed asshole, but we grew up together so I guess I’m kind of stuck with him,” he chuckles bitterly. “You can’t choose family, right?”

The human’s gaze drops down to his bandaged hand. He looks he wants to say something, but he’s too afraid to do so.

“You have something you wanna ask me.”

Baekhyun nods.

Sehun nods, “Go ahead.”

The shorter swallows before opening his mouth to speak. The vampire’s gaze drops down to his throat and he feels the hunger return. Damn the human and that stupid habit.

“Were you guys always-” he hesitates. “Always like this?”

The taller quirks a brow. “Always like what?”

Baekhyun doesn’t respond. Sehun knows what the other means; he just doesn’t want to say the word. The human has a contrite expression on his face, like calling the taller a vampire is some kind of abusive remark. Like the word is poison on his tongue.

“Always been a vampire, you mean?” he says.

The other slowly nods.   

Sehun adjusts his position so that he’s lying flat on his back; he looks up at the ceiling as he speaks. “We were born like this.”

  
  
  


☽  **XVI**  ☾

  
  
  


Baekhyun stares at the vampire’s profile as he speaks. The expression on Sehun’s face is one of what seems to be desolation. The taller’s always been one to make strong eye contact when speaking to him, this the first time Sehun’s spoken to him while not looking directly into his eyes. It feels unusual not having those brilliant ruby eyes bore into his own. The distant, melancholy look on the taller’s face makes him regret bringing anything up in the first place.

“We were born like this,” the vampire says. There’s a hint of bitterness laced in his voice. Baekhyun feels a tug at his heartstrings.

“There’s three of us. Chanyeol, Jongin, and I. We’ve known each other since we were born. We’re basically brothers, whether we like it or not.”

 _‘Whether we like it or not’_  Baekhyun’s never heard someone speak so negatively about their friends like that before.

“What about your actual family? What are they like?” he timidly asks. He almost wants to slap himself in the face as soon as the words leave his mouth. Sehun’s expression hardens at the question, like it’s painful to even think about.

“Family,” the taller chuckles resentfully. “I don’t even think my parents knew what it meant to be a family. Jongin and that idiot are probably the closest thing I have to an actual family.”

Baekhyun cringes at the other’s harsh tone. “I-I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked.”

Sehun finally turns to look at him. “It’s alright.”

They stay like this for a while, lying side by side, eyes locked, letting the comfortable silence envelop them. Baekhyun feels heat spread from his neck up to his cheeks as the taller observes him. His heart hammers in his chest, distracting him from the pain in his wounded hand. They’re so close to each other, not that they have a choice considering they’re two grown men squeezed into bed made for one. He’s almost positive the vampire can hear how fast his heart is beating right now.

 _‘I’m sorry, Baekhyun.”_ The vampire’s words echo in his mind. That was the first time Sehun’s ever called him by his name. A warmth spreads in his chest and butterflies flutter in his stomach. That was also the first time he's ever heard him apologize. There was so much sincerity in his voice. He sounded as if he personally hurt him. Baekhyun never would’ve thought Sehun cared so much. It confuses him. Does Sehun actually care about him? Is he even capable of caring for someone?

The taller’s gazing at him intently, like he’s the only thing in the room. His eyes flicker down to his mouth for the quickest second and then they’re back to his eyes again. Baekhyun instinctively darts out his tongue to wet his lips. He’s so anxious he thinks he could puke, though he’s not exactly sure what he’s so anxious about. What is he anticipating exactly? What does he want to happen right now?

The vampire steadily leans in, closing the distance between them and for a second Baekhyun thinks he’s going to kiss him. But then he suddenly sits up and takes his wounded hand, giving it a quick look. “We should get this stitched up.”

The shorter swiftly nods, feeling rather embarrassed that he thought Sehun was going to kiss him. “R-Right, we should go. Do that.”

“I’ll take you to the hospital, just tell them you accidentally cut yourself on a broken glass or something, okay?” Just like that the vampire’s back to normal. That look in his eyes is gone, his voice is no longer hinted with resentment and hostility. It’s as if their talk never even happened.  

“Yeah, okay,” Baekhyun murmurs.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY UPDATE !! I rlly didn't want to make you guys wait another 2 weeks for an update like the other chaps again so i tried my best to push through and write this chap for this week even tho i'm exhausted lol. hope you guys liked it ~! things are getting even more dramatic....
> 
> is sehun ever gonna learn to love??? is bbh ever actually gonna fall for sehun?? who knows. what do you think is gonna happen in the next chapter?
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated ♡ 
> 
> [if you liked this and wanna support, feel free to do so here.](https://ko-fi.com/zyximb)
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.attractive-asshole.tumblr.com) / [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/864487) / [lj](https://zyximb.livejournal.com/) / [twitter](https://twitter.com/zyximb) / [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/zyximb)


	17. xvii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbetaed, so please excuse any mistakes.

Sehun hasn’t let him out of his sight ever since the night Chanyeol paid him a visit. Usually the vampire would come to see him and then disappear for a couple days, especially during the daytime, pressumbly to sleep, but as of late he’s made temporary residence in the human’s home. Everywhere Baekhyun goes, the convenience store, work, Minseok and Jongdae’s coffee shop, the vampire’s somewhere watching, guarding from afar. Not that Baekhyun minds, it’s nice to know he has some protection from whatever or _whoever_ is out there that could be after him. Somewhere in the back of his mind he’s always known there has to be more of Sehun’s kind out there, but he never really thought about it until now. Now it’s real; the fact that there’s possibly countless of these bloodthirsty creatures roaming the Earth preying on innocent people. The thought is chilling.

Even though he knows his red-haired attacker is a friend, and the term “friend” used very loosely here, of Sehun’s, it still doesn’t make him feel any less concerned about the possibility of another unauthorized visit. Every time he hears a noise behind him he nearly jumps out of his skin. His  assailant even has even paid him a few visits in his nightmares during his sleep.

Safe to say he hasn’t exactly gotten the most peaceful nights of rest. He had to call out of work the next day after that night, which he didn’t want to do since they just hired a new employee and it was his responsibility as manager to train her. Fortunately, Takuya was understanding, as per usual. Baekhyun always feels bad, like he’s taking advantage of his coworker’s kindness. He tries not to let his guilt eat at him too much.

Today is Sunday, which means the store is closed and it’s especially good news for Baekhyun, because it means he finally gets some time to relax, well as relaxed as he can get knowing there’s a unhinged vampire that assaulted him in his own home out there somewhere anyway.

He gets to sleep in a bit later than he usually does. It’s almost noon by the time he wakes up to a beautiful sunny sky, the sound of birds chirping and dogs barking come in through the open window. When he goes into the living room there’s no Sehun sitting on his couch and reading a book like there usually is. He frowns. _Weird_. He figures the other must’ve gone back to his house to pick some things up. What does Sehun’s house look like, he wonders. He tries to imagine how the vampire would decorate and furnish it. He can’t. He doesn’t even know what the other’s favorite color is. He’s only seen him wear black, so he’s assuming that’s it.

He continues to try to imagine what kind of furniture the vampire would pick out as he starts to make breakfast for himself. Well, technically lunch, now. The entire house smells of bacon after about ten minutes. Baekhyun can hear his stomach growling and he bounces excitedly in place as he cracks two eggs onto the hot pan.

The edges of the whites are crisping nicely and he transfers them to his plate when he suddenly hears a knock at the door. He glances toward it with a confused look. Sehun would never knock. Neither would Minseok or Jongdae, they’d just yell for him to open up.

He cautiously makes his way toward the door, feels anxiety and fear take over his body even though he knows it’s silly, because why would a vampire trying to kill him even knock before coming in anyway?

He breathes out a sigh of relief when he sees a familiar face through the peephole. “Takuya,” he says after opening the door to reveal his coworker. “What are you doing here?”

“Ouch. No ‘Hello Takuya, nice to see you’ or ‘What a lovely surprise’?” the other jokes, raising his brows.

Baekhyun knows he sounds rude and he really doesn’t mean to, but the thought of Sehun coming home anytime soon and seeing Takuya, the one person Sehun insisted he didn’t want him to be around, at his _house_ isn’t exactly the most pleasant thing he could think of at the moment.

“Sorry, I just wasn’t expecting any visitors today. What’s up? There something wrong with the shop?”

“No, no. I just wanted to swing by to bring you some soup since you said you weren’t feeling well earlier this week,” the taller says grinning as he holds up a bag with the container of soup inside.

 _Great_. As if Baekhyun already didn’t feel bad enough as it is. “Oh,” he breathes out. “Thanks Takuya, you really didn’t have to. I’m feeling a lot better now.”

He tries his best to give the other a genuine smile despite his uneasy, worried state.

The taller shrugs, “It’s really no problem. My mom just gave me the recipe to try out, so I had lots of it anyway. Can’t guarantee it’ll be good though. It’s my first time making it, so don’t be too mad if it makes you feel worse.”

Baekhyun laughs, _really_ laughs, for the first time in a while. “So you came here to poison me?”

“Yeah, how else am I gonna become manager?” Takuya jokes, a small smirk pulling at his lips.

“Well thank you, really. I appreciate it.” And he really does mean it. He can’t believe the other actually made soup for him.

Takuya shoots him a wide smile and then they’re just standing there in awkward silence for a bit. Baekhyun can tell he’s waiting for him to invite him in, but he can’t do that. Not when Sehun could come back at any minute and rip Takuya limb from limb for setting a foot on the property.

“Well I uhm-gotta go, I’m kinda busy working on something so…” he says, hoping that the taller will get the hint and leave.

“Wait, Baek,” Takuya blurts. “Are you sure you’re feeling okay? You’ve been acting- I don’t know, different, I guess. Like you’re always preoccupied with something. If something’s wrong or you need help, you can tell me, you know that right? We’ve known each other for years I hope you know you can trust me.”

Baekhyun does trust him, for the most part. They never really talked about anything too personal before, but Takuya’s always been a good friend. He feels guilty for being so distant and distracted at work lately, not that he could help it. Who wouldn’t act different after becoming involved with a fucking vampire?

“Right, of course I can,” Baekhyun sighs. “I’m sorry for being so weird lately, I’ve just been really tired and stressed. I’m fine though, really. Thanks for checking up on me.”

The taller gives him a warm smile as he nods and Baekhyun returns it with a sincere smile of his own. He watches as his coworker gets into his car and drive away. A relieved breath escapes his mouth as he closes the door. Good thing Sehun hasn’t come back yet.

“Who was that?”

The bag holding the soup falls from his hand as he jumps from shock, a loud gasp slipping past his lips. The soup leaks from the bag and onto floor and in that moment he’s glad he got the carpet replaced with wood. He quickly turns around to see a not-so-happy-Sehun. “S-Sehun. When did you get back?”

“Why was he here?” the vampire asks, ignoring his question. He leans forward, rests a hand on the wall beside the shorter’s head, causing him to back up against the door.

Baekhyun gulps. “He just wanted to come by to give me soup. I didn’t know he was coming.”

Sehun examines his eyes, as if he’s trying to figure out if he’s lying or not. He shuts his eyes for a bit as he takes in a deep breath before saying, “I’m only going to ask you this once.”

His voice is low, ominous. Baekhyun feels like he’s a child being scolded at by his parents for breaking an expensive glass vase and it hurts.

“Do you have feelings for him?”

There’s a slight change in his tone. If Baekhyun wasn’t paying close attention he would’ve missed it, but he doesn’t. It’s a hint of _something else_. He can’t quite tell what it is. Defeat, frustration, affliction? He’s not entirely sure.

He shakes his head, his gaze never leaving the vampire’s. He doesn’t trust his voice enough to say it out loud. He barely feels like he can breathe, let alone speak. The vampire carefully studies his face for any signs of dishonesty.

“You remember what I said, right? It won’t end well for either of you if I find out you’re lying.”

“I-I know. And I mean it, I don’t like him like that.” He really doesn’t. Sure Takuya’s a great guy, but he was serious when he told Jongdae and Minseok that he doesn’t see him that way.

Sehun’s expression is unreadable as he stares at him. He takes another deep breath, like he’s trying to calm himself down before leaning into the shorter’s neck. Baekhyun flinches, waits for the familiar pain to come, but it never does. Instead the vampire simply presses his lips and nose against his shoulder and sighs. They stay like this for what feels to be like hours before Sehun finally pulls away.

  
  
  


☽  **XVII**  ☾

  
  


Sehun sleeps for the rest of the day, since the sun is out and shining brightly and Baekhyun has nowhere to go so he doesn’t need to look after him. Baekhyun takes advantage of his day off to finally clean and tidy up around the house. He’s usually good with keeping everything nice and orderly being that he _is_ a homebody, so most of his time is spent there anyway. With everything that’s been going on however, cleaning hasn’t exactly been his top priority.

The laundry’s done, floors are spotless, and trash is taken out by the time the sun’s setting. He takes a quick hot shower before finally falling down onto his bed for a little rest. He doesn’t even realize how hungry he is until he hears the growling in his stomach. There’s not much in the fridge due to the fact that he hasn’t gone grocery shopping since the beginning of the week. He decides to make kimchi fried rice since it’s the easiest dish he can make with such limited ingredients.

He even makes a little more than he usually does so that he and Sehun can have dinner together. Once the all the cooking’s done, he creeps into the living room to find a sleeping vampire on his couch. The taller should be waking up soon; he usually does by now after the sun’s gone down. Baekhyun slowly walks toward the other, mentally slaps himself in the face when he steps on a creaky floorboard. Fortunately it doesn’t wake the other.

This is the first time he’s seen Sehun sleeping. He looks so peaceful, Baekhyun thinks. It’s the first time he’s seen the vampire’s face calm like this. He’s usually so tense, cold. Right now he looks so relaxed and at ease. Human, almost. It’s rather nice, he thinks.

Without even thinking about it, he finds himself reaching out to touch the Sehun’s face. The tips of his fingers are ghosting over the taller’s cheeks when his eyelids suddenly snap open to reveal those bright ruby red eyes, his hand shoots up to grab Baekhyun’s wrist.

The shorter gasps loudly as he jumps back and falls onto the floor with a loud _thud_ ! “S-Sorry! I d-didn’t mean to- I just- I uhm- Dinner’s ready-” he nervously stammers, mortified. He keeps his head hung low to hide his flushed, ashamed face as he scrambles to get up. _What the hell was he thinking?_

“Dinner?” Sehun asks. Baekhyun thinks he hears a hint of amusement in the vampire’s voice.

“Y-Yeah,” he says, still refusing to look up because how can he face the other after being caught acting like a total creep who watches him sleep? Although he supposes it’s not _too_ weird since Sehun had admitted to watching _him_ sleep sometimes, but still. “I made kimchi fried rice.”

The corner of the taller’s lips quirk. “I don’t eat. Just blood, remember?”

Baekhyun feels his embarrassment increase tenfold, feels the red in his face deepen. Is it possible for him to embarrass himself even further? “Oh,” he says, breathlessly. “R-Right. I knew that.”

Sehun quietly chuckles to himself as he takes a seat at the dining table.

“Are you…” the shorter hesitates. He takes a deep breath to collect his nerves before continuing. “Do you need- You haven’t-”

Sehun’s looking at him like he’s speaking another language and he feels like an absolute idiot. Why can’t he just come out and ask the other if he needs to feed without sounding like a babbling moron?

“Do you need blood?” he eventually forces out all in one breath.

The vampire furrows his brows in confusion at first, but then the words click in his mind and he looks at the shorter with an amused tilt of the head. He runs his tongue over his teeth and Baekhyun feels his stomach clench.

“Are you offering?” There’s a flash of mischief in the taller’s eyes. Baekhyun’s eyes slightly widen and he flushes.

“You just haven’t asked me for some in a while,” he says quietly, shyly. Maybe he shouldn’t have even asked. He feels like he’s making a total fool of himself. If Sehun needed blood he would;ve just asked, right?

“Come here,” the vampire says softly.

Baekhyun’s heart stops for a second. His heartbeat quickens with every step he takes toward the other. Sehun reaches out and gently takes a hold of his arm, pulls him down to his on his lap, his back flush against the taller’s chest.  

He almost forgets how to breathe when he feels the other’s lips graze the base of his neck. His hands are balled up into fists so tight he can feel his nails digging into his palm. The wait is almost as painful as the actual bite. Sehun’s lips skim over Baekhyun’s warm skin from his ear down the side of his neck and all the way to the juncture of his neck and shoulder. A chill runs down his spine and his back slightly arches off Sehun’s body as the taller licks a fat stripe up his throat. The shorter’s head falls back to rest on the vampire’s shoulder, his mouth falling open to let out a breathy sigh as Sehun places his hands onto his wide hips to pull him closer.

A light, teasing laugh thrums in the taller’s chest as he nuzzles into the crook of the other’s neck. “Your heart is racing.” His voice is deep, husky, makes Baekhyun’s insides clench and his body burn.

He feels a soft kiss on his throat before feeling the sharp fangs puncture his skin. A pained gasp falls past his lips as he shuts his eyes. His hands quickly grab at the vampire’s arms. He hears him gulp down mouthfuls of his blood and he whines from the stinging sensation. Strength steadily drains from his body. His mind goes blank.

“ _S-Sehun_ ,” he groans.

The vampire is quick to pull away. His fangs retracting as he licks his lips, not letting any of the blood go to waste. His eyes have darkened once again and he’s looking at Baekhyun like he wants to eat him up. Somewhere deep in the back of his mind, Baekhyun thinks that maybe he wants that too, even if he's too scared to admit to himself. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello loves ! longer chapter yay ! i literally have so much work to do for finals but i spent the entire day writing this insteadasjkfhdsjkghs anyways takuya is back and is ready to stir up more drama hohoho..... what do you guys think is gonna happen to him?? (also s/o to @holysebaekbatman for the dinner idea lololol love when you guys comment your guys' thoughts and ideas because it always inspires me and gives me ideas too)
> 
> not sure if i'll gonna be able to update next week due to finals .... we shall see.... if you're in school i hope everything is going well and i wish you luck on your finals :')<3 
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated ♡ 
> 
> [if you liked this and wanna support, feel free to do so here.](https://ko-fi.com/zyximb)
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.attractive-asshole.tumblr.com) / [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/864487) / [lj](https://zyximb.livejournal.com/) / [twitter](https://twitter.com/zyximb) / [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/zyximb)


	18. xviii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbetaed, so please excuse any mistakes.

 

 

 

Today is a pretty slow day at the shop. Takuya isn’t supposed to come in until later, so it’s Baekhyun turn to deal with the new hire, Yerim. She’s not exactly the fastest learner considering she’s asked him where to find something about ten times in the past hour and a half even though Takuya gave her a full run down of the store last week. He’s teaching her how to use the register when a familiar face walks through the entrance.

Yixing’s walking toward him with that signature smile and dimple of his. It’s the first time they’ve seen each other since their date and Baekhyun’s glad the other’s not awkwardly avoiding him because he’s actually a really nice guy that he’d enjoy being friends with.

“Oh, hey Yixing,” he grins. “What brings you here?”

The other is all smiles as always as he hands him a list of book titles. “Just need to pick up some books for my students.”

Baekhyun quickly reads over the list. “I thought you were a music teacher? What do you need these for?”

“Didn’t you hear about that seventh grade teacher that went missing last week? She was from my school. We haven’t been able to find a replacement yet, so some of us taking turns subbing for her classes.”

“She went _missing_?” Baekhyun asks incredulously. “What do you mean?”

Yixing sighs and leans in a bit closer over the counter, speaking in a hushed tone. “She didn’t come in to school last Thursday, didn’t even call in sick. They just assumed she forgot to, but then Friday came along and she didn’t come in again. They called her like ten times and she never picked up, so one of the teachers stopped by her house to make sure she was okay and no one was home.”

Last Thursday? Last week was when Sehun’s friends, brothers, or _whatever_ they are came into town.

“The school contacted her family and no one knew where she was. The last person who saw here was the janitor from school, said he saw her Wednesday evening ‘cause she was at school working late on something. She’s still been missing since.”

Baekhyun feels a lump forming his throat. There’s no way Sehun’s friends were behind this, right?

“Oh my god…” he mutters, horrified.

Yixing sadly nods, “I know, the students loved her too. I thought all this stuff was over, you know? I mean first all those murders around town and now this? It’s already a small place as it is. If anymore people go missing we won’t have enough people to run this place.”

They were just starting to feel safe again. How could this happen? Even if it was a vampire who did it, how would he even talk to Sehun about it? What is he supposed to say to him anyway? _‘Tell your friends to stop killing people’?_  From the way Chanyeol spoke to him that night, he has a feeling the vampire won’t be too keen to listen to his request. They’ll laugh in his face for sure, or something even worse.

“Hey Baek, you okay? You look like you’re about to throw up,” Yixing asks as he squeezes the other’s shoulder.

Baekhyun swallows the lump in his throat, forces a small smile on his face as he waves the other off. “Yeah, yeah. I’m fine. I’m just gonna go get these books for you, okay?”

Yixing doesn’t look convinced, but he smiles anyway and lets him go into the back room. The other’s looking at the display of a new children’s book they just got in when he comes back out. When Yixing notices that he’s back he’s shoots him a warm smile once again. Baekhyun doesn’t think he’s ever met someone as happy as him before. He almost wishes they worked out, but then Sehun’s face flashes across his mind and a pang of guilt hits his chest, which confuses the hell out of him.

“So how have you been?” Yixing asks. “Everything going okay with you and your boyfriend?”

Baekhyun opens his mouth to say Sehun isn’t his boyfriend, but then he figures it’s easier to just not say anything. Why did things have to be so complicated?

“Oh uhm, things are fine,” he chuckles awkwardly as he scans each book. “Thanks for asking.”

“It’s like eighty degrees outside, aren’t you hot in that turtle neck?” Yixing lightly laughs as he reaches over to playfully pull at the collar of his sweater.

Baekhyun quickly slaps his hand over his neck to keep the other from seeing the bite mark Sehun left last night, his face heating up. “O-Oh uhm yeah, I just get cold easily. Y’know with the AC and all.”

“Right, right,” the other laughs.

Once he rings everything up for Yixing and he leaves, Baekhyun spends about five minutes in the back room having a mini anxiety attack. He knows it’s not his fault whatsoever, but he can’t help but to feel somewhat responsible for that teacher’s disappearance if it did in fact have to do with vampires.

To some degree, it’s his fault they came back into town right? Could he have saved her life somehow if he had just warned everyone that there were bloodthirsty creatures among them as soon as he found out about them?

 _Stop it, Baekhyun._ He sighs as he pulls his hair in frustration. He needs to get a grip of himself and stop jumping to conclusions. Just because someone went missing the same night he got attacked doesn't necessarily mean anything, right? People go missing all the time, that doesn’t mean it was always a killer vampire behind it.

“Hey Baekhyun, someone’s asking for that one James Patterson book, but I don’t know where it is,” Yerim says, poking her head through the doorway.

“Okay. Be right out. Has Takuya come in yet, by the way?”

She shakes her head. “No he called in about half an hour ago and told me to tell you that a family emergency came up and he won’t be able to come in.”

“Oh.” He hopes everything’s alright; it’s pretty rare for Takuya to call out so last minute.

The extra work keeps him distracted for the rest of the day. Although not quite enough to stop him from thinking about seeing Sehun after closing. Lately the vampire’s been waiting for him after hours to walk home together and he can’t help but to grow fond of having someone to go home with every night. It made him feel safe. He finds himself smiling to himself as he reorganizes the books Yerim messed up.

  
  


☽  **XVII**  ☾

  


The moon is bright in the dark sky, the night air is almost numbing. Baekhyun should be getting off work by now. Sehun should be there, waiting for him to walk him home like he’s been doing for the past few days, but instead he’s here with Jongin and the moron that is Chanyeol. The good news it that since Chanyeol’s here, so he doesn’t have to worry about Baekhyun’s safety.

“Tell me again why you guys decided to drag me into the woods in the middle of the night,” Sehun sighs, slightly annoyed.

Chanyeol’s got that crazy look in his eyes, the one when he’s about to do something stupid and reckless, and a big grin pulling on both corners of his mouth. His fangs are already poking at the his bottom lip. “For a good old fashion hunt, that’s what. I spotted some guys going for a hike earlier, probably got lost or something cause I can still smell em. They’re somewhere around here.”

The youngest stops in his tracks. “Count me out,” he says before turning around to leave.

Jongin grabs his arm before he can take a second step. “Wait. Why don’t you want to come? Aren’t you hungry?”

“ _Because_ I just don’t want to, okay?”

Jongin and Chanyeol exchange suspicious looks before looking back to the youngest.

Jongin crosses his arms before saying, “There’s something you’re not telling us.”  

“You’re being ridiculous,” Sehun scoffs.

The eldest quickly lunges at him, putting him in headlock. “Yah what are you hiding from us, you brat?”

Sehun growls in warning before prying the other’s hands off and roughly shoves him into a tree. Chanyeol roars with laughter, his deep voice echoing through the forest. What a fucking lunatic, Sehun thinks.

He quickly debates whether or not he should tell them the truth. He knows he probably shouldn’t. They’ll just look at him like he’s lost his mind, just like how they did the other night. He also knows that if he doesn’t, both of them, especially Chanyeol, won’t stop bugging him about it.

He finally gives in, sighing. “I don’t hunt anymore.”

Jongin quirks a brow. “What do mean you don’t hunt anymore? When’s the last time you fed?”

“I fed last night. I just haven’t killed anyone since I’ve been back is all.”

The both of them look of confused, then something clicks in Chanyeol’s mind and he chortles in disbelief. “Holy shit, you’re telling me that cute little human of yours is _letting_ you feed from him?”

Sehun’s fist tighten at the word _“cute_ . _”_ He rolls his eyes and nods.

“And so what now, you’re not gonna feed from anyone else anymore?” Jongin asks.

“I told him I’d stop killing people, at least in this town anyway.”

They’re looking at him like he’s babbling nonsense and hearing himself say it out loud, he thinks he sounds insane too. He’d never thought he would say the words “stop” and “killing” in the same sentence.

“You guys don’t get it,” he sighs. “He asked me to stop killing, you should’ve seen the look on his face. He was begging me.”

It sounds absurd even to him as the words leave his mouth. There’s no reasonable explanation for why a human should have so much control over him.

“He’s just a _human_ , Sehun,” the red-haired vampire stresses. “I let all that other crap you spewed slide, but now you’re telling me you’ve stopped _hunting_ because of him? Do you hear yourself? What _is_ it about him that you like so much?”

Jongin looks like he wants to speak up, to defend Sehun somehow, but he doesn’t know how to or what to say. Sehun doesn’t blame him. He simply offers him a consoling look before saying, “I know you said we don’t understand Sehun, so maybe you could try to explain to us.”

Explain. He really wishes he could.

“I,” he starts, then stops. He sighs before groaning in exasperation and punching a nearby tree so hard a piece of bark comes flying off. He falls to the ground and leans back against the tree, runs a hand through his hair.

“I don’t know- I guess I just like that he’s not involved in any of this _shit_. Or well he wasn’t until I dragged him into it,” he scoffs. “He’s just- different I guess, from how you guys are. You should’ve heard him when he was begging me to stop killing. He was so worried for all these people that he doesn’t even fucking know. I mean isn’t that just crazy?”

Instinctively, a small smile pulls at the corner of his lips as he remembers that day. He brings his hand up to mouth to hide it before the other two can see it. They’d never let him live it down.

“So what does that mean? To be honest Sehun, at first I thought this was just a little game you were playing and that eventually you were going to get bored,” Jongin says. “But now I’m not sure what it is. What is he to you?”

  
Sehun doesn’t reply. He’d like to know the answer to that question too. What exactly _is_ Baekhyun to him?

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi loves !!! sorry for the long wait. i FINALLY just finished finals yay!!!! and then i had a friend come visit for the weekend so i was busy but i finally finished this chap so yippeee (EDIT): i just went back and edited some things so hopefully most of the mistakes are gone so yeah hehehe this chap is pretty boring but it's important for things in the upcoming chaps !
> 
> adorable yixing is back and sehun is still being all angsty.... what will happen next hmmm
> 
> BTW i'm gonna try to start using my twitter more than just for retweeting fanart so like announcing chap updates or whatever or if you guys ever have any questions about anything feel free to hmu on there/ follow if you want ! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated ♡ 
> 
> [if you liked this and wanna support, feel free to do so here.](https://ko-fi.com/zyximb)
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.attractive-asshole.tumblr.com) / [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/864487) / [lj](https://zyximb.livejournal.com/) / [twitter](https://twitter.com/zyximb) / [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/zyximb)


	19. xix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbetaed, so please excuse any mistakes.

 

Sehun’s been acting strange ever since last night when he came home late instead of meeting him after work to walk home together like they usually do. Baekhyun would be lying if he said he wasn’t disappointed when the vampire was nowhere to be seen after he locked up the store.

Now he’s just quiet, not that Sehun was ever the talkative type. Usually he’d be watching him get ready for work with a curious look in his eyes or something of the sort, but today he’s staring off into the distance. He wonders what Sehun thinks about all the time considering he doesn’t talk about his feelings or thoughts often.

He’s got his bag slung across his body, ready to head off to the store. The taller’s still just sitting on the couch staring at the unopened book in his hands and Baekhyun’s not sure if he should say goodbye or not before leaving.

He stands there, hesitating before finally saying something. “Uhm, I’m gonna-”

The vampire’s piercing eyes immediately look up toward him. “I wanna meet your friends,” he says, interrupting the other.

Baekhyun’s eyes widen. “What?”

“They wanna meet me, don’t they?”

It’s so incredibly strange to hear Sehun say that so casually. Never in his right mind would he ever think Sehun would ever want meet his friends. Not to the mention the fact that the vampire’s threatened to _kill_ them before. He figures he must have a very shocked expression on his face because the taller’s scoffs and says, “Don’t worry. I’m not going to hurt them.”

Why the sudden interest, Baekhyun wonders. He’s not sure if he should actually ask or not, so he doesn’t. Just to be safe. “Okay,” he says in drawn out breath, still a bit confused. “When?”

The taller shrugs and looks back at his book, looking bored now. “Whenever.”

“Oh and what about your uhm- your eyes?”

“I’ll handle it.”

He knows he should probably be used to the Sehun’s cryptic ways by now, but he isn’t. And he doesn't know if he ever will be. Can anyone ever get used to having a vampire around?

As he walks to work, he pulls out his phone to text Jongdae and Minseok the good news, well if he can call it that. He’s still not sure how to feel about the whole situation. Jongdae quickly replies in the group chat with an enthusiastic _“fuck yeah we wanna meet him fuckin finally!”_

He insists they meet up tomorrow night for dinner, to which Baekhyun quickly declines. An awkward sit down dinner doesn’t sound like something that will go too well with an irascible Sehun and a mouthy Jongdae. Minseok being the voice of reason, as always, suggests they go out and do something more fun instead. They decide on going to the one and only arcade in town they all used to go to when they were in high school.

Once Baekhyun finally makes it work, he finds Yerim standing outside waiting for him. “Takuya was supposed to open today, but he never came. I’ve been waiting here for like twenty minutes,” she says, irritation in her voice.

“Oh, that’s weird. He didn’t call me or anything.”

Takuya would never miss work without letting him know. A second later, a sense of dread hits him. First the teacher from Yixing’s school went missing and now… He snaps himself out of it before he can think the words. There’s no way. He’s still not even sure if vampires had anything to do with that teacher’s disappearance. It’s absurd for him to assume they had anything to do with Takuya. Right?

 _Right_ , he tells himself. The police still haven’t even found any traces of her yet. When the vampires were still going around town and feeding, they were finding bodies everywhere; so it’s a good sign that they haven’t found one yet. He needs to stop jumping to conclusions. Takuya’s probably just sick or dealing with some emergency and forgot to let him know. Yeah, that’s it.

His hand slightly shakes as he tries to unlock the entrance. Yerim’s staring at him like he’s some crazy person and rolls her eyes once he finally gets it open. The entire day is spent waiting around for a call or text from Takuya, anything to let him he’s not lying in a ditch somewhere with his throat torn out. He never gets one. By closing time he’s just praying that he’ll see his coworker tomorrow happy and healthy like he usually is. And then he’ll give him an earful about making him worry like that.

Yerim does a horrible job at cleaning up for closing, so Baekhyun just tells her to go ahead and go home and that he’ll finish up by himself. He’s exhausted by the time he’s finally done locking up and it’s almost comforting to see Sehun waiting outside for him once again. He quickly does a double take when he notices something very different about the taller. His breath hitches in his throat and he takes a step back when he realizes that Sehun’s eyes are no longer that ruby red, but are now a warm shade of brown.

It’s odd seeing him like this. He looks so... _human_. Not nearly as menacing and threatening, although still somewhat intimidating with that stone cold expression of his.

“Y-Your eyes,” he stammers, unable to take his eyes off of them. “How-”

The taller scoffs, gives the other a light tap on the forehead with his knuckles. “They’re just colored contacts, don’t look so freaked out.”

Baekhyun touches his forehead as he forces himself to stop staring. “Oh, right. They look-” he stops to find the right word. “Real.”

So this is what the vampire would look like if he was human. The weird part is that he’s never actually wondered what he’d look like if he was human. He’s so used to seeing those brilliant glowing red eyes, he’s not sure if he’ll ever get to used to him like this.

“Why do you look more tired than usual?” Sehun asks.

The shorter sighs, “I had to fix everything Yerim did by myself. To be honest, she’s not that great of a worker.”

“Why don’t you just get rid of her then?” Sehun asks matter-of-factly, his brows furrowed.

Baekhyun shrugs, now feeling a bit guilty. “I don’t know... I’d feel bad firing her so soon since we just hired her and she’s basically just a kid. I’m sure she’ll eventually improve once she gets the hang of things.”

The look on puzzled look on the vampire’s face makes him somewhat foolish, like why doesn’t he just fire her if she’s obviously not a good employee? He quickly changes the subject.

“Jongdae and Minseok wanna meet you tomorrow night. Is that okay?”

Sehun nods and they continue their walk home in comfortable silence save for the sounds of dogs barking in the distance and cars passing by every now and then.

  
  


☽  **XIX**  ☾

 

The arcade’s a real hole in the wall. Small, dirty, and packed with rebellious high schoolers who are probably out way past their curfew. Though the dim lights and the dark, colorful patterned carpet masks most of the dirt and food stains everywhere. Sehun watches as Baekhyun anxiously bounces on his feet, looking around for his friends.

“Jongdae can be kind of... a lot. Just be patient with him, okay?”

The taller quirks a brow. “What, you think I’ll just kill him right here on the spot if he says something stupid?”

Baekhyun tenses and swallows nervously. Does he seriously think he would do that? He’s not completely heartless.

“Relax, I’m not going to kill your friends.” He leans down to his ear to whisper, “Especially since you’ve been such a good little human.”

As if on cue, Jongdae and Minseok come walking toward them. Baekhyun’s eyes widen, a light pink dusting his cheeks as he pulls away from the taller to greet his friends. Sehun has to suppress the satisfied smirk threatening at his lips from making the human so flustered.

“Jongdae, Minseok, this is Sehun. Sehun these are my friends,” the shorter says with a small smile, looking jittery.

“So _this_ is the famous boyfriend Baekhyun’s been hiding from us,” Jongdae beams.

Sehun wonders why the other’s so happy to meet him. He looks almost as excited as Chanyeol when he’s feeding.

“Nice to meet you guys.”

“We should go get some tokens to play some games, yeah?” Minseok suggests.

The vampire watches as he and Jongdae walk off together hand in hand. He looks down at the tense human beside him before taking his hand into his own. Baekhyun flinches at the sudden contact, looks up at him with wide, confused eyes.

“Shouldn’t we do it too?” he asks, nodding toward the other couple.

“Oh, yeah. I guess so.”

Even with the dim light in the arcade, Sehun can still the color in the shorter’s cheeks. He smiles to himself as they follow the others, occasionally looking down at their intertwined hands. Is it normal for a human’s hand to be this warm? Baekhyun’s fingers are so slender and small compared to his own. They’re nice little fingers, he thinks.

The first thing they play is one where you have to get as many balls in the basket as possible within sixty seconds. Minseok’s on a roll, getting almost every single one that he throws in while Jongdae’s on the side cheering and hollering his name. The vampire looks down at Baekhyun who has a large smile on his face, laughing as he also cheers for his friend. What’s so fun about throwing some ball through a hoop, he wonders.

“You wanna play, Sehun? I bet you’re real good huh? Being so tall and all,” Minseok says as he hands him a ball.

How hard could it be? The taller haphazardly tosses the ball toward the basket. He misses. He frowns and grabs another one, putting a bit more strength into his throw this time. The ball bounces off the rim of the basket and he sighs in frustration as he quickly grabs another ball, annoyed.

“For someone so tall, you kinda suck,” Jongdae snickers.

The vampire’s fingers tighten around the ball as he takes a deep breath through his nose. If a human can do it, he sure as hell can do it too. He tries again, throwing it a lot harder this time. It bounces off the backboard. All he wants to do is rip every single one of these balls in half. Baekhyun must’ve noticed how upset he’s getting because he gently grabs his arm, looks up at him with a reassuring look in his eyes.  

Sehun sighs and allows himself to calm down, though he continues to sulk as they look for the next game to play. He can see the shorter stealing glances of him in his peripheral. It doesn’t make him feel any better considering he just looked like an idiot after losing to a _human_.

“It’s okay,” the shorter says as he leans closer so he can hear him. “I’m bad at that game too.”  

The vampire has a frown stuck on his until he feels Baekhyun’s warm fingers slowly slide between his and give his hand a gentle squeeze. The shorter keeps his face forward, too embarrassed to look up at him. That shy look on the human’s face makes Sehun want to pull him into a dark corner somewhere and kiss him until he’s all red again. The thought of it makes him feel much better.

They walk around until they find an empty table by the food area to sit down. The table top is sticky and gross, but the humans seem to be used to it. God this place is filthy.

“We used to come here _all_ the time when we were teenagers,” Jongdae grins as he swings Minseok’s arm back and forth. “Once the three of us skipped school because we had this test we didn’t study for and came here. Our parents were so fucking pissed when they found out. We weren’t allowed to hang out for like a week!”

“You mean you _forced_ us to skip school with you,” Baekhyun scoffs.

Minseok chuckles and nods. “And I _did_ study for the test, by the way. Don’t make me sound like an irresponsible student like you.”

“Well you still skipped school, so not very responsible of you huh?” his boyfriend says, sticking his tongue out.

As the vampire watches the three of them laugh and reminisce about their high school days, he’s suddenly aware of the dull ache of emptiness in his chest. Having close friends to joke around with and hang out to do random dumb things with, he’s never had any of that.

Chanyeol and Jongin are the closest things he has to it, but they never really considered themselves _friends_. He’s not even sure if he or either of them have used that word before. Just like family, friends is a concept they didn’t really have a firm grasp on. Sure, Chanyeol messed around with them, but it was always rather annoying and got them into inconvenient and sometimes dangerous situations. And they as hell never sat around looking back, laughing at those times.

Baekhyun gives his hand another gentle squeeze when he notices he’s spacing out. “Are you okay?” he asks quietly.  

The taller nods and leans in to press his lips and nose against the side of the human’s neck. A quiet sigh of contentment slips past his lips as he takes a whiff of Baekhyun’s sweet scent. The urge to bite down and feed grows within him, he forces the monster inside him to crawl back into it’s dark cave. _God, does he love the smell of his little human._ He feels a shudder run throughout Baekhyun’s body and he smirks before pulling away.

“ _Ugh_ will you two please get a damn room before I throw up?” Jongdae playfully groans as he pretends to gag. “You guys are worse than us.”

“ _Shut up,_ Jongdae,” Baekhyun hisses.

“Whatever, let’s go to the claw machine! Remember how good Kris used to be?”

Baekhyun tenses up at the mention of the name. He glares at the other, quickly mouthing “shut up” before he can say anything else. The vampire quirks a brow curiously and looks at Jongdae.

“Who’s Kris?”

Jongdae ignores his best friend’s pleas and death stare, grinning mischievously before saying, “He’s this guy we went to school with that had a huge crush on Baek, so whenever we were here he’d always win something from the claw game for him.”

“I-It wasn’t a _huge_ crush,” Baekhyun chuckles nervously. “He was just really friendly. I never liked him like that.”

Sehun looks at him with narrowed eyes and then says, “I wanna try this claw machine.”

The machine is filled with a bunch of colorful, impractical toys. Sehun really doesn’t understand why humans enjoy this stuff so much. Baekhyun’s standing beside him, anxiously fiddling with his hands as if he’s scared that the vampire will snap and smash the glass of the machine open if he loses. The idea is quite tempting, Sehun thinks.

“How do you play?” he asks.

“You’ve never played a claw machine before?” Jongdae asks.

The taller shakes his head and Minseok goes ahead and shows him all the controls, even gives him some tips on how to win. So all he has to do is move the claw to grab one of these dumb toys and drop it in the hole? What a boring game.

The three of them are pleasantly surprised when he’s able to grab a rather large stuffed brown and white dog on his first try. Baekhyun gasps as he presses his hands and face up to the glass to get a closer look as Sehun slowly moves the stuffed dog toward the hole.

“This is your first time trying and you already won something? No fair! I’ve never been able to get anything,” Jongdae pouts.

Minseok shrugs, “Beginner’s luck.”

“It’s so cute,” Baekhyun gushes once the taller pulls it out.

Sehun stares at the stuffed dog, examining it. _How is this thing cute?_ He shrugs and shoves it into the shorter’s arms.

“I can have it?”

The vampire nods. What the hell would _he_ do with that thing? He’s not even sure what it’s made it for. What purpose does it have? The human hugs it tight as he thanks him, grinning at it from ear to ear. Sehun’s not sure why something so silly and useless would make humans so happy, but he does think it’s nice to see the shorter smile like that, so he supposes the machine isn’t completely pointless.

“I’m starving, let’s go get some food before Jongdae forces me to spend all my money trying to win him something,” Minseok chuckles.

The table they were sitting at earlier is still vacant when they come back. Sehun and Jongdae take a seat and Jongdae tells Minseok what he wants to eat before he goes off to order it for him. Baekhyun’s about go with him, but then stops, looking unsure about leaving Sehun and Jongdae alone. The vampire motions for him to go, giving him a “don’t worry about us” look, so Baekhyun reluctantly leaves them alone.  

“You’re not hungry?” Jongdae asks.

“No, had a big lunch.”

The human nods and looks at his boyfriend and Baekhyun at the counter ordering food. He grins to himself and then turns to the taller. “So, you and Baekhyun seem to be doing well. He really likes you.”

This peaks the vampire’s interest. “Really?”

“Yeah, why do you sound surprised?” the other chortles. “You’re dating, aren’t you?”

Sehun shrugs. “I guess it’s nice hearing it from a third party.”

“I can tell you really like him too, but remember I’m his _best friend_ so if you ever hurt him you’ll have _me_ to deal with,” Jongdae warns with stern eyes.

The vampire almost wants to laugh. He never understands why humans are so overconfident in themselves when they’re such weak little creatures. “Really,” he deadpans.

“ _Really._ I may not look that tough, but if you mess with my friends I swear I’ll make your life a living hell.” He’s partly joking, but Sehun can tell he seriously cares for his friend. It must be nice to have someone who cares that much for you, he thinks.

He looks back to Baekhyun, watches as the shorter smile and laugh at something Minseok said, his warm brown eyes shining. “Don’t worry, I’d never hurt him.”

  


☽  **XIX**  ☾

  


It’s almost two in the morning by the time they get back home. Jongdae had insisted they stay out for just a while longer and Minseok practically had to drag him into the car. Baekhyun looks exhausted, but mostly relieved that they’re finally back in the peace and quiet.

“Did you have fun?” he asks quietly.

The vampire leans back on the couch, contemplating. He’s not even sure what he considers fun.   Strangely enough, he didn’t hate hanging around them. So he supposes that means he did have fun.

“Yeah, I guess so,” he nods.

Baekhyun gnaws at his bottom lips, hesitating. “I had fun too...I’m glad you came. And thank you again for my new dog, I love it,” he says, squeezing it tight in his arms.  He looks at the taller with a sheepish smile before quickly scurrying off into his room.

Sehun feels a tug at his heartstrings, finds himself smiling once the human’s out of sight. That’s the first time Baekhyun’s ever smiled at him before. It wasn’t a super big one like when’s with his friends, but it’s something. And it was for _him._ The warm feeling inside his chest is foreign to him, but he realizes he doesn’t hate it. In fact, he kind of enjoys it. He enjoys seeing the human smile.

His nice moment is short lived when he hears a knock on the window. He slides it open and allows Jongin to climb in. It’s a surprise to see him without Chanyeol, he would’ve thought the eldest would’ve taken any opportunity to come and torment him.

“What are you doing here?”

There’s a look of distress in Jongin’s eyes, which worries him. “I found a body.”

Sehun scoffs, “And? Was it one of Chanyeol’s victims again?”

“No, Sehun. It was one of our kind.”

The younger freezes. “What?” he asks.

Worry is etched all over the other vampire’s face. He pulls out a bloody wooden stake and gives to Sehun to see. “I found this lodged into his chest.”

Sehun stares at the weapon in shock. He hasn’t seen one of these in so long. “Are you sure it was one of us?”

Jongin nods, “I don’t think anyone would be going around killing humans with one of these.”

The younger scoffs in disbelief. He sets the stake down onto the table and runs a hand through his dark locks.

“You know what this means, right?” the other asks, his voice low.

A loud silence fills the room as they exchange concerned looks. Sehun nods, “Yeah.”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EXTRA LONG CHAPTER YAY !!! 
> 
> SOOOO much happened in this chapter.... what are your thoughts?? if you're still enjoying the story and want me to continue the story please continue to comment, even if it's a quick one bc once i start to see that ppl aren't commenting anymore then i feel like everyone's losing interest and that's completely fine but if everyone's getting bored then i wanna know so i can end the story soon you know???
> 
> btw if you don't follow me on twitter, i started this thread with theories/predictions/comments from you guys so check that out [here](https://twitter.com/zyximb/status/1134178979462561793) and feel free to tweet @ me more with your thoughts if you want... bc i love interacting with everyone hehe i also have a [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/zyximb) if anyone wants to hmu there. i'm gonna be using my twitter to update you guys on fics and what i'm working on and all that so follow if you'd like. 
> 
> AND OH i joined that [sebaek fic fest on twitter](https://twitter.com/se94baek04) so that's fun. be sure to check that out once all the stories are up later. try to guess which is mine if you do heheh anyways hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and see you next time loves ! <3 
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated ♡ 
> 
> [if you liked this and wanna support, feel free to do so here.](https://ko-fi.com/zyximb)
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.attractive-asshole.tumblr.com) / [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/864487) / [lj](https://zyximb.livejournal.com/) / [twitter](https://twitter.com/zyximb) / [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/zyximb)


	20. xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbetaed, so please excuse any mistakes.

 

It’s been so long since they’ve had a run in with a hunter. They would hear stories about them all the time back home. It wasn’t until about six years ago when he, Jongin, and Chanyeol actually encountered one. They were staying in a city, had been there for a little under two months. It was easier than being in a small town. A bigger place and more people meant less of the chances of getting caught.

The crime rate was way up, a couple bodies here and there once a while wasn’t enough to raise suspicions. Especially when they were being careful about it, not leaving any marks and making it look like a normal murder. As normal as murders can get, anyway.

It wasn’t until one night when Chanyeol decided he was bored and hungry that he decided to go berserk on a dive bar in downtown, killing every living soul inside it with the exception of one.

The owner was an older man in his late sixties, small in stature with thinning grey hair. The vampire never would’ve expected him to pull out a crossbow, shooting two arrows straight at him, one into his chest and the other into his shoulder. The red-haired vampire quickly fled from the bar once he realized the owner was holding a sharp stake in his hand and coming toward him. Ever since that night Jongin decided they it would be best if they didn’t stay in one place for too long since the eldest was clearly unable to control himself.

“Where’s Chanyeol? Does he know about it?”

Jongin slumps down in a chair and threads his hands through his hair, sighing. “He’s getting rid of the body, told him to meet us back here as soon as possible.”

Not five minutes later, the eldest comes strolling in from the kitchen, his shirt and hands stained with blood.

“How’d you get in?” Sehun asks, grimacing in disgust.

“The back door was open. You should really tell little Baekhyunnie to be more careful. He’s a cute one, you never know who’s looking to snatch him up,” the other says with a smirk.

Sehun springs up from his seat, his hand slamming loudly on the table. Jongin quickly reaches out to grab his arm, urging him to calm down. Sehun remembers Baekhyun’s in the other room, asleep, so he sits back down with a scowl. “Don’t fucking call him that.”

“Look, we need to talk about what happened,” Jongin says as he motions for Chanyeol to take a seat at the kitchen table. “Someone’s obviously noticed we’re here and we need to leave.”

“Who was it anyway? The body you found.”

“Some guy, had contacts on. He obviously hasn’t been hunting, so I’m guessing he’s got himself a human like you he’s shacking up with. See what I mean when I say getting involved with a human’s nothing but trouble?”

Sehun scoffs, “Don’t drag me into this. I’m fine, aren’t I?”

The other leans in as if getting closer could somehow stress the urgency in his voice. “That’s not the point, Sehun. I’m guessing this hunter thought he got the only one in town, we need to leave now while we’re ahead. It’s a small town, it’s too risky for us to stay here.”

How can Jongin even be asking him to leave? He left once and look what happened to him. He was a wreck.“So you guys leave, I won’t get caught. I stopped hunting, remember?”

Chanyeol groans and rolls his eyes. “You’re not choosing to stay here for a human and risk the chances of dying, are you?”

“Chanyeol’s right. It’s too dangerous and we’re not just gonna leave you, goddamnit. What if the hunter finds you?”

Sehun exhales sharply and closes his eyes. Images of Baekhyun flash in his mind and he knows there’s no way he can leave. He remembers the human’s smile and feels his chest clench. How could he leave now that Baekhyun’s just starting to smile at him like that? “I can’t leave him,” he says under his breath, burying his face into his hands. “I can’t talk about this right now.”

Jongin turns to the eldest, gives him a look of defeat and in return receives a confused expression. “Fine,” Jongin sighs. “But this isn’t the last time we’re talking about this. Get some rest and we’ll see you tomorrow or something.”

He gets up on his feet and drags the eldest up along with him. Sehun watches as they climb out the window, wonders why they don’t just go out the front door. Force of habit, he supposes.

Jongin stands outside the window for a bit, debating whether he should say what’s he’s thinking before finally speaking up. “Remember when I asked you what he was to you and you couldn’t answer?”

Sehun does remember and to be honest with himself he’s still not sure. He nods.

“I know that you probably still don’t...and you don’t know how to explain it to us, not that we’d understand anyway. But answer me one thing before I go.”

“What?”

“Do you love him?”

 

☽  **XX**  ☾

 

 

Baekhyun always looks so peaceful when he sleeps. His face isn’t so worried, so anxious like it usually is. Sehun pulls up a chair to sit at the human’s bed side to watch him.

Jongin’s words echo in his mind, haunting him.

As he looks at the human’s serene face, he wonders it love? Is he even capable of such feelings?

Baekhyun whimpers quietly in his sleep as he tosses and turns in bed. Now lying on his back, one arm on his stomach and the other near his head. When the vampire looks at him he feels almost at peace. Like it feels good to know his human is nice and safe lying right here in front of him.

But still inside of him is a cruel monster that wants to get out, get control again. Things are different now, but still something inside him wants to grab the little human and lock him away somewhere so no one can ever see him again because Baekhyun is _his._

The depraved and cruel monster is still within, he can feel it. He can feel the desire to shove the smaller into the bed and push him onto the edge until he breaks, tear into his throat until the screams are gone and the struggling stops. Until all his blood has stained his perfect skin and the ivory sheets. It bites away at him bit by bit.

A quiet, softened whimper slips past the human’s slightly parted lips once again as he shifts in bed, his head turns to the side as if offering it to the vampire even in his sleep. Sehun’s eyes darken instantly at the sight. He feels his fangs poking at his bottom lip and forces his eyes shut as he takes in a shaky breath to calm himself down.

Is it love or is it obsession? Is he just some sick and possessive monster? He hasn’t done anything to hurt the human so far, but will that always be the case? Will he always be able to control himself?

Chanyeol is a cruel and disturbed brute, but at least he knows it. Admits it even. As much as Sehun tries to forget, he and the elder are the same thing. The same type of monster that Baekhyun fears. What if he’s even worse because he’s trying to deny his true nature, trying to pretend to be something he’s not? Will his self control all come apart one day? Would it just be better if he just left as Jongin said before it’s too late and he destroys everything around him?

He takes a look at Baekhyun again. Just one look and he knows there’s absolutely no way he can leave the human.  And the feeling scares him.

 

 

☽  **XX**  ☾

 

 

He wakes up grinning at the stuffed dog beside him like an idiot without even realizing it. It’s beyond him why something so small and silly made him so happy. It’s not like he’s still that teenager who was excited to receive a free cute toy someone won him anymore. He knows it’s silly and Jongdae would probably tease him if he were here, but he couldn’t help but feel giddy inside when he looks at the adorable stuffed animal Sehun won for him.

It’s still a surprise to him that last night went so well. Nothing got broken, no one got hurt. He feels a little guilty for not having more faith in the vampire, but who can blame him?

Sehun doesn’t seem to be home when he comes out from his room to begin making breakfast. He catches himself calling it _home_ as if this is now the vampire’s home also. It’s such a strange situation they’re in. He’s gotten so used to Sehun being around that he almost expects it. Expects him to be sitting there on his couch in the morning, waiting for him after work, there when he needs help if anything should happen.

How will things ever go back to normal? things ever go back to normal? Will the vampire eventually get bored of him and kill him? Is he going to stay forever? Is he just going to leave one night and never come back?

The one thing Baekhyun’s sure about is that he most definitely does not want to be. Who does, right? But other than that, he’s not sure what he wants to happen. Does he want Sehun to just disappear from his life so he can go back to his normal life?

The egg in his hand falls and cracks open once it hits the kitchen floor when he suddenly hears a sound coming from the back door. The sound of someone trying to get in. He takes small steps toward the source of the noise, legs feel like they’re about to give out any moment. “H-Hello?”

He almost collapses onto the floor in relief when Sehun pokes his head through the door. “Oh my god,” he sighs, clutching his chest. “You scared me.”

The taller bends down to take a look at the door knob and frowns. “You know this stupid fucking lock is broken? Why haven’t you gotten it fixed it yet, it’s not safe to have it open all the time.”

Sehun’s tone is harsher than usual, like he’s frustrated. Baekhyun knows he’s stupid for feeling hurt. It’s not like the vampire was ever a soft and sweet person. He knows how quick to anger he can be, but it still hurt hearing the taller speak to him in that tone especially when he was being so nice last night. “I-I didn’t know it was broken. I’m sorry.”

The vampire’s furrowed brows relax, his expression softening once he looks up at the other and realizes how upset he sounds. “No, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you,” he sighs. “I’ll replace the lock.”

He can sense Sehun’s upset, but he’s just not sure why. He seemed perfectly fine last night, maybe even a little happy. What happened in the last ten hours that fouled his mood so quickly?

“Are...Are you okay?”

Sehun stands up and finally looks him the eyes. He has the contacts in again and Baekhyun can tell he’s trying to relax his brows so he doesn’t look angry anymore, but it’s not entirely effective.

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t know,” the shorter shrugs, not sure if he should go on. “You just seem agitated, that’s all.”

“I’m just tired, I guess.”

Baekhyun nods even though he doesn’t buy it. They stand there in awkward silence for a bit as the shorter’s gaze goes back and forth between the floor and up at the vampire. After about a minute, Sehun sighs and walks away to go into the living room.

“Stop looking at me like that,” he tuts as he takes a seat on the couch. His voice doesn’t sound as annoyed as before, just tired and defeated.

Baekhyun stands awkwardly in the middle of the room. He’s not quite sure what the vampire means. “Like what?”

“Like you want me to go over there and eat you up.” Even through the contacts he can see the taller’s eyes darken.

He feels heat rise to his face instantly. “I-I’m not,” he stammers.

One of Sehun’s eyebrows raises, challenging him. “Then why do you keep looking at me?”

Baekhyun swallows before quietly saying, “I- I just miss your normal eyes, I guess.”

“You miss them?” the taller asks incredulously, a hint of amusement and surprise in his voice.

“Yeah, it’s weird seeing you with brown eyes.”

“Doesn’t the red scare you?”

Baekhyun knows he sounds crazy right now. He knows he should be scared by the vampire's sharp red eyes, but they're familiar to him now. He shrugs. “Kind of, but it’s you and I’ve just gotten used to it. They’re a nice red,” he says quietly, shyly.

The vampire lets out a huff of amusement before carefully taking the contacts off. Then he beckons to the other. Baekhyun slowly walks toward him and takes a seat next to him. His heartbeat quickens when he realizes the taller’s leaning in. It’s perhaps the most gentle kiss the vampire’s ever given him. Just a chaste peck on the lips, but it has Baekhyun practically melting inside and he knows he’s in trouble.

“Happy?”

A look into those ablaze sanguine eyes and he thinks that maybe he wouldn’t mind if the vampire stayed.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait guys i wanted to update last night but i've been like wracking my brain for how to move on with the story next bc it's rlly important that i have everything that i wanna do in mind rn so i can expand the story properly so yeah if updates are a bit later that's why lmao i want everything to be as good as possible so you guys so
> 
> just wanted to say thank you to everyone that commented last chapter, i know i'm being so annoying always asking for comments but it's honestly SOO difficult (not only for me but other writers so please comment on any fics you read afhdskjf) to stay motivated and excited to continue writing and updating if no one's giving you any feedback so yeah your guys' words really mean a lot to me so thank you and i hope you guys keep commenting :') 
> 
> anyways hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and lemme know what you think is gonna happen next ! HOPE YOU'RE ALL DOING WELL （*´▽｀*）
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated ♡ 
> 
> [if you liked this and wanna support, feel free to do so here.](https://ko-fi.com/zyximb)
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.attractive-asshole.tumblr.com) / [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/864487) / [lj](https://zyximb.livejournal.com/) / [twitter](https://twitter.com/zyximb) / [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/zyximb)


	21. xxi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbetaed so please excuse any mistakes. 
> 
> also, wrote this while listening to [this ver of 'running out of time' by tyler the creator](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J1beyLkLdzk) and i just rlly like the mood of the song and i like how it feels with the chap so yeah check the song out it's so good lmao

 

 

He wakes up to a loud clanging. A wrench falling hard onto the floor or maybe a pan falling out of the cabinet. The noise is coming from the back door and usually he would be scared, but today he’s quite sure of who’s causing it. What he doesn’t expect to see, however, is Sehun sitting on the floor with a vexed expression, angrily throwing around tools like a child throwing a tantrum.

Baekhyun takes a few quiet steps closer. “Are you okay?”

The vampire has a screwdriver in his hand, ready to hurl at anyone in his way. He immediately throws it to the ground once he realizes it’s Baekhyun who’s in the room with him. “I’ve been trying to replace this stupid doorknob for an hour, but I can’t get the damn thing to unscrew,” he huffs.

Baekhyun bends down and gently takes the screwdriver out from the vampire’s clenched fist. He looks at it, then looks at the door, then back at the aggravated Sehun. “It’s probably because you were using a phillips head screwdriver when you actually need a flathead one,” he says quietly, trying not to anger the other even further.

Sehun’s lips pull into a tight line and his eyes close shut as he pinches the bridge of his nose. He takes a deep breath, trying to calm down. “Why is there even more than one kind of screw?”

The shorter shrugs and takes a seat on the floor beside Sehun to watch him as he replaces the broken lock with the new one. He stifles as laugh as the vampire angrily mutters to himself about there being too many different types of screws for no reason. He’s not sure why, but it’s nice to see Sehun doing normal things like this. After the lock is replaced he goes into the kitchen to make a cup of some caffeine free tea Minseok got him a while back when he was still having trouble sleeping at night.

The house is so quiet that the only sound is the ticking of the minute hand on the clock. Nearly two in the morning, it informs him. He suddenly remembers he has to work tomorrow and hope he’s able to go back to sleep as soon as possible so he won’t be exhausted. His gaze drops from the clock on the wall down to the kitchen counter, where Sehun’s sitting and staring right at him. Ruby eyes looking even brighter than usual in the darkness. Baekhyun flinches, surprised, and almost spills his scorching tea.

For a quick second he thinks he sees the vampire’s eyes darken to that beautiful maroon that makes his knees weak and his face burn, but then he blinks and it’s gone. Suddenly he recalls the first night they spent together and an uncomfortable heat spreads throughout his body as he remembers the feeling of the vampire’s body against his. Sehun’s rough hands digging his hips. His tongue and teeth against his neck.  
He quickly looks away before the other can notice, which obviously doesn’t seem to work all too well because Sehun’s looking at him curiously. “What?” he asks.

Baekhyun swallows before replying. “W-What?” He mentally chastises himself for his wavering voice.

“What’s wrong? What were you thinking about?”

“Nothing,” he says, his gaze fixed on the cup of tea in his hands.

Before he even realizes it, Sehun’s standing merely two inches away from him. His glowing eyes staring straight into his own eyes. His tongue darts out to wet his lips and Baekhyun suddenly finds it difficult to breathe.

“I can hear your heart racing.” The vampire’s voice is rough and dirty.

Baekhyun tightens his grip around the mug until his hands are shaking. He’s breathing heavily now, too anxious to look up at the taller because if he does he thinks he might pass out. What’s happening? Just a moment go he was just watching Sehun fix his door and now they’re standing two inches apart in the middle of the dark.

“Look at me,” Sehun says in a gentle voice.

And so he does. The moment he lifts his head the vampire leans down and quickly slots their mouths together perfectly. The mug falls from Baekhyun’s hands, falling and immediately shattering on the kitchen tile. Neither of them take notice of the tea spilling everywhere. Baekhyun’s too distracted by the taller’s tongue pushing past his lips and Sehun’s busying himself with getting his hands under the other’s sweater to feel his warm skin.

Arousal slowly starts to ignite in the pit of his stomach as the vampire hungrily moves his mouth against his own. It’s hot. Hot everywhere. Everywhere Sehun’s hands touch is sweltering like they’re branding him. Like the vampire is claiming him as his. He feels like he’ll melt into a puddle any second now. It scares him, but he also doesn’t know if he wants it to stop. All he knows is that there’s a fire inside him and he wants- needs Sehun to extinguish it.

A low groan rumbles in the vampire’s chest as he wraps a strong arm around the shorter’s waist, lifting him up so that they’re matching in height. Baekhyun pants into his mouth and instinctively wraps his arms around Sehun’s head bring him even closer. Sehun wraps the shorter’s legs around his hips with his free hand before moving to push him up against the wall, their mouths never leaving each other.

When Sehun finally pulls away his eyes are ablaze. Fiery passion and lust flicker in those intense maroon eyes. The arousal in the pit of Baekhyun’s stomach coils tightly, begging to come undone. He throws his head back, hitting it against the wall, when Sehun slips a hand past the waistband of his boxers. A desperate and breathy whine slips past his parted lips.

The vampire pulls his hand out and quickly lowers Baekhyun’s boxers before spitting on his fingers and tries to prep him as much as he can in their frantic state, his free arm still wrapped around his waist to keep him hoisted up against the wall. Baekhyun’s eyes water from the painful stretch of the taller’s fingers without proper lubrication, but it’s not bad enough to make him want to stop. Sehun leans in to capture his lips again as he hurriedly thrusts his long digits in and out, causing the shorter to moan quietly into his mouth.

“O-Oh-” Baekhyun moans breathily as the vampire enters him. His eyes clench shut and his jaw goes slack, face turning up toward the ceiling as he pants.

Sehun nuzzles into the crook of the other’s neck as he thrusts into him, fast and deep like he’s trying to break him. And Baekhyun thinks Sehun just might actually break him. It feels as if his body isn’t in his own control anymore. Like his mind isn’t in his own control anymore. All he can think about is Sehun. It’s like his body only responds to the vampire’s touch and he just needs him to give him sweet release.

A steady stream of whines and gasps pour from Baekhyun’s mouth as he mindlessly tries to grab anything on the wall as if to ground his sanity. He bites hard on his finger, whimpering as the vampire hits that spot inside of him that makes him see white.

He thinks he hears his own voice say something and it isn’t until Sehun growls in response against his neck and rocks harder into him that he realizes he was saying “please.” The vampire’s thrusts become more and more urgent and he’s fucking into him so hard Baekhyun feels like they might knock the picture frames off the wall.

He’s hyper aware of every time the taller’s long, slick length slides in and out of him. Every single snap of Sehun’s hips has him softly hiccuping in pleasure. The lewd sounds combined with his own needy whines makes his face red with humiliation, but he can’t bring himself to stop.

A tremble wracks through his sweaty, taut body as he reaches his high. He throws his head back and his blunt fingernails dig into Sehun’s shoulders as a guttural stuttery gasp tears from his throat. “S-Sehun-” he sobs, tears of painful pleasure running his down flushed cheeks.

The vampire buries himself deep inside the smaller before coming undone. Baekhyun whimpers as he subconsciously rolls his hips, wringing himself out one last time, creating a mess on both his sweater and Sehun’s black t-shirt.

Sehun’s sharp teeth grazes the side of his neck like he’s about to bite, but then he presses a soft kiss against his damp skin and lets the shorter back down his feet. Baekhyun’s knees immediately give out without the vampire’s support and he falls to the floor. He’s fisting the hem of his sweater tightly as he pants, trying to catch his breath and compose himself.

Sehun’s also breathing heavily as he runs a hand through his disheveled hair that’s slightly damp from the sweat. He fixes his clothes before bending down to carefully pick up Baekhyun and walk him into the bedroom.

He places him on the bed and then disappears into the bathroom. Baekhyun’s still trying to register what just happened as he lies on the bed, clothed only in his sweater, which feels rather uncomfortable now he’s slick in a sheen of sweat. Sehun comes back soon after with a damp towel and begins to wipe down in between the shorter’s thighs.

His hands are gentle, Baekhyun notices. Like he’s afraid of hurting him. His usual stoic face is more relaxed now, more soft and it’s nice. Once he’s done cleaning him, he helps Baekhyun go underneath the blanket so that he can go back to sleep. They haven’t spoken to each other since before it happened and the silence should be awkward, but it’s not.

Sehun’s about to leave to let the other sleep in peace, but something inside Baekhyun compels him to reach out to grab his hand before he can go. The vampire looks down at him with a puzzled expression. Baekhyun timidly sucks his bottom lip between his teeth as he lightly gives the taller’s hand a tug, signalling him to stay.

Sehun looks genuinely surprised, confused almost. Baekhyun thinks he’s made a mistake, his chest clenching painfully at the lack of positive response. He quickly lets go and turns away to hide his embarrassed face. Is it stupid of him to think Sehun would want to stay with him all night? He doesn’t even why he wants him to. Something inside him just doesn’t want the vampire to leave so soon.

Not a minute later he feels the mattress dip beside him. It’s definitely a tight fit, but Sehun manages to get into the small bed with him. The vampire’s body fits almost perfectly against his. They don’t embrace each other or any of that sort. They simply lie there with their bodies touching ever-so-slightly. Baekhyun smiles to himself, then he closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIII sorry for the wait, i said on my twitter that the update was going to be late bc i've been sick for the past two weeks and yeah i just didn't think i would stay sick for so long but i'm finally feeling good enough to write this so yeah lol. i wasn't even planning on writing a sex scene but it's a little gift to you guys for waiting so long i guess LMAO 
> 
> i hope you guys enjoyed it.. i feel like i havent written smut in so long and it was honestly a pain in the ass but i think it turned out okay???? so yeah will prob bring back the drama next chap but for now enjoy some smut and a lil fluff hehe 
> 
> also the pics i used of sehun nd bbh for the collage thingy ... wow im sweating 
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated ♡ 
> 
> [if you liked this and wanna support, feel free to do so here.](https://ko-fi.com/zyximb)
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.attractive-asshole.tumblr.com) / [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/864487) / [lj](https://zyximb.livejournal.com/) / [twitter](https://twitter.com/zyximb) / [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/zyximb)


	22. xxii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbetaed, so please excuse any mistakes.

The angry ringing of his alarm forces Baekhyun to wake up from his deep sleep. The screen of his cellphone reads six o’clock in the morning. He groans and allows his heavy lids to fall as he plops his head back down onto the pillow. After about five minutes of lying there listening to the birds chirping outside his window he finally realizes that he’s alone in bed. 

He quickly sits up and checks his surroundings to confirm what he already knows. Sehun didn’t stay with him the whole night. Or maybe he did and he just happened to leave before he woke up. He hopes it’s the latter, but deep inside he knows that probably isn’t the case. His chest tightens painfully. Why didn’t Sehun stay?  

Last night when he felt the vampire get into bed with him he thought that things were changing. He thought that maybe things were going to be different from now on. He’s been confused about everything and where they stand. After last night he thought he would finally get a clear view of things, but now he just feels more confused. He’s never known what exactly what he means to the vampire and last night it seemed like he was more than just a bloodbag. Now that he’s woken up alone he can’t help but feel stupid for even thinking he’s something more special than that. 

He brings his knees up to his chest and wraps his arms around them as he sighs. The ache in his chest won’t go away no matter how hard he tries to tell himself to stop being dramatic. Why is he so sad anyway? It’s not like Sehun ever said he was someone he cared about. He knows this, but he still feels...used. The thought that the vampire might only be using him for sex cuts into his heart like a knife. He blinks away the tears that prick at his eyes before forcing himself to get out of bed and get ready for work. 

There’s an incessant buzzing in his pocket as he walks to the shop. Jongdae’s blowing up the group chat, talking about how they should hang out with Sehun again. Baekhyun’s genuinely surprised by how fast his friends have taken a liking to the vampire. He wonders if Sehun would even want to hang out with them again. Even though he should be happy, it makes him feel even worse considering Sehun isn’t _actually_ his boyfriend. What’s going to happen once this is all over? Whatever _this_ is. 

Last night just muddled the whole situation even further. If Sehun is just using him, does that mean he’s going to get bored of him eventually? And what’s going to happen when he does? Is he going to just leave or is he going to kill him so he doesn’t leave behind any witnesses? A part of him wants to be optimistic. Why would Sehun want to meet his friends if he only wants him for sex? Why would he be so nice to him if he doesn’t actually care about him? Well, as nice as a vampire can be, he supposes. 

There’s a sinking feeling in his gut as he replays all the nice moments they’ve shared. The night he was attacked by Chanyeol and Sehun was being so gentle with him. The way he apologized to him for letting him get hurt. The night he won him that stuffed dog. It’s all so confusing. He thinks he’d rather the vampire just be cruel to him so at least he wouldn’t feel so stupid like he does now. Is he naive for thinking that maybe Sehun actually cares about him?

He suddenly recalls their first night together. How terrifying and vulturine the vampire was. How he had literally threatened to _kill_ him and his friends at one point. His threatening and glaring ruby eyes flash across Baekhyun’s mind and a fearful chill runs down his back as he instinctively crosses his arms across his chest in a protective manner. The Sehun from that night and the Sehun from last night seem like two completely different people. So which one is the real one exactly? 

He spends the entire walk trying not to lose his mind and before he knows it he’s standing in front of the bookstore. The window display of the latest teen romance novels is mediocre at best, which probably means Yerim is the one who put it up. He takes a mental note to redo it later. Now that he’s at work he remembers that Takuya missed two days of work last week and he still hasn’t heard from him. Why does it seem like everything in his life is going wrong all at the same time? 

He thinks about asking Sehun about it, but then he realizes it will most likely only anger the vampire. Why does everything have to be so complicated? He goes into the back room to look for his nametag only to find his missing coworker looking through a box of old donated books on the floor. 

“Takuya, what the hell?” It comes out louder and angrier than he intends. 

Takuya whips his head around, his face quickly morphing into a look of regret and guilt. “Baek, I’m so, so sorry.” 

“Where the hell have you been? I didn’t get a single call or text. I thought you _died_.” 

The taller stands up and rubs his face, sighing. “I know, I know. I’m sorry, _really_. I had a family emergency and had to fly back to Japan suddenly and I just completely forgot to let you know.” 

Baekhyun feels the anger slowly dissipate once he hears it was family emergency. Now he feels a bit guilty for blowing up like that. “Okay,” he sighs. “Just- Just don’t disappear like that ever again, okay? I was seriously worried about you.” 

Takuya nods profusely, a smile immediately breaks out across his face once he hears that Baekhyun’s forgiven him. “I promise it’ll never happen again.” 

Baekhyun shakes his head and sighs. “So is everything okay with your family then?” 

“Yeah, everything’s fine now.” 

A deep sigh of relief escapes his lips once his coworker leaves the room. Okay so Takuya wasn’t killed by blood thirsty vampires. At least that’s one less thing for him to worry about. 

  
  


☽  **XXII**  ☾

 

  


Blood. The mink carpet is stained with it. Sehun doubts he’ll ever be able to get it out, not that he cares enough to try. It’s not like this is actually his house anyway. What he _does_ care about is the brutally wounded corpse slumped over the dusty couch, blood seeping deep into the cushions no doubt. The person’s head is no longer attached to the body and is in the corner near the coat rack where he presumes Chanyeol threw it. The red-haired vampire comes sauntering out from the bedroom as if on cue, his grey t-shirt stained with his meal from earlier. 

“Clean this up before it stinks up the place.” Sehun grimaces in disgust as he takes a seat on the recliner. “Have you forgotten there’s a fucking hunter out there? Way to be inconspicuous, asshole.” 

“I haven’t fed since the first night we got here. Cut me some slack.” 

Sehun takes a look at the gruesome scene and scoffs. “Why do you always have to be so fucking messy with it?” 

Chanyeol plops down next to the body, kicks his feet up on the coffee table and sighs contently. “Like I said, it’s more fun that way.” 

The younger opens his mouth, ready to throw another insult when Jongin comes in through the front door. “When will you guys stop bickering like kids?” 

The eldest sticks his tongue and Sehun rolls his eyes. “So what exactly are we going to do about this hunter?” 

Even though he’s asking this, Sehun knows there’s most likely not much they can do. How are they supposed to find out who the hunter is? How are they supposed to do it without getting caught or worse, killed? With the impulsive brute that is Chanyeol there’s no doubt in Sehun’s mind that they’re going to end up like that vampire they found soon. There’s no way Jongin and Chanyeol can stay in town. Not with how much Chanyeol feeds. The hunter might already think they got the only one, but if the two of them continue to feed it will only raise red flags. He knows they have to leave. The only problem is that he knows Jongin will refuse to do so without him. Sehun doesn’t want to leave. He doesn’t even think he can. The only way he’s going to is if he takes Baekhyun with him and there’s no way the human will willingly leave his friends and life behind just like that. Of course he could always snatch Baekhyun up in the middle of the night while he’s sleeping and take him away, but Sehun knows the human wouldn’t be too happy about that. He’s not quite sure how to explain it, but something about the thought of an unhappy Baekhyun made him feel rather unsettled. 

Jongin sighs, “You know what the only solution is, Sehun. We have to leave.” 

“And I told you I’m not leaving. You guys go. I’ll be fine.” 

Jongin closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He looks like he’s losing his patience and Sehun doesn’t blame him. He knows he’s being stubborn and that they’ll never understand what he sees in the human. Even he still doesn’t quite understand. 

“How do you know you’ll be fine? What if the hunter already knows you’re here and is looking for you? You need to think about this carefully. We need to decide what we’re doing _soon_. It’s too dangerous for us to keep feeding and by the looks of it, one of us isn’t going to be able to hold back much longer.” He glares at the eldest. 

Chanyeol leans forward and rests his arms on his thighs. A mischievous smirk pulls at the corner of his lips as he looks at the youngest.  “Well if we have to feed without killing, maybe Sehun would like to share little Baekhyunnie-” 

“No _fucking_ way,” Sehun hisses before the other can even finish his sentence. 

The elder looks proud of himself for riling him up. Sehun wants to smash that smug face of his into the floor. “I was only trying to come up with a solution, Sehun. No need to get testy.” 

“Like hell I’m letting you anywhere near him. You have no self control, you’ll kill him.” It’s already hard enough for him to control himself with Baekhyun, Chanyeol is definitely not going to be able to. 

“I’ve been checking the hospital and blood banks. We can probably survive off their inventory of blood bags for now. It won’t last long, they’ll start to notice once they realize they’re missing, but it’ll give us time to figure things out,” Jongin says. 

“Blood bags?” the eldest whines. “That’s no fun. It’ll taste shit compared to hunting.” 

Jongin scowls at him. “It’s the only thing we can do right now.” 

Sehun sighs and massage his temples. He can feel the frown on his face. This whole talk is giving him a headache and all he wants to do is go home and see Baekhyun again. _Home_. He catches himself thinking it and it’s all so very strange. 

  
  


 

☽  **XXII**  ☾

 

 

It’s pretty late to be grocery shopping. Baekhyun’s quickly pushing his cart down the array of vegetables, grabbing everything he thinks he needs so that he can get out of there before the store closes. It’s not exactly the best time for him to be doing this, but with everything that’s been going on he hasn’t had a chance to stock up on food and if he didn’t go on this trip he wouldn’t have had anything for breakfast tomorrow morning. 

He’s trying to remember what else he needs to pick up when his cart collides into another cart, forcing him to an abrupt halt. “Oh my god, I’m sorry. I wasn’t paying-” He stops when he realizes the person who’s smiling at him is Yixing. 

“Good to know I’m not the only one who does their grocery shopping late at night.”

Baekhyun chuckles sheepishly. “I usually don’t, I just didn’t have time to go earlier.” 

Soon after they get in line at the register together. Yixing waits for him to finish paying for his things so they can walk out together, even helps him carry one of his bags despite his protests. The parking lot is mostly empty by now. It looks a bit eerie with the dim, flickering street lamps. 

“Where’d you park?” 

“Oh my car broke down months ago and I haven’t gotten around to getting a new one yet, so I’ve just been walking and taking the bus.” 

Yixing frowns for the first time ever since they’ve met. “There’s no way I’m letting you walk home this late at night. Come on, I’ll give you a ride.”

Baekhyun tenses up at the offer. He’s not sure how Sehun will like that. “Oh uhm, it’s fine. I’ll just wait for the bus.” 

The frown on the other’s face doesn’t go away and Baekhyun is touched by how concerned Yixing is for his safety. “What? No. Who knows how long you’ll have to wait for. It’s late, it’s not safe for you to be out on the streets like this. Really it’s no problem for me to give you a ride.” 

Baekhyun anxiously chews on his bottom lip and eventually agrees, although he’s already thinking about how the vampire at home will react. He hopes Sehun won’t find out. The car ride is awkwardly silent for the first couple of minutes. Yixing finally decides to turn on the radio, letting it play at a low volume. 

“You seem nervous,” he says. “Does it have something to do with your boyfriend?” 

Baekhyun clears his throat and shifts uncomfortably in his seat. “No, I’m fine.”

The other doesn’t look convinced. “Worried he’ll get jealous that I’m giving you a ride home? Don’t worry, I get it. Want me to come in and let him know my intentions are innocent so you won’t get in trouble?” 

He can tell the other’s joking, but he can’t really find it in himself to laugh because he knows Sehun would most definitely not react well to that. “I don’t think that would help,” he chuckles lightly. “Don’t worry, I’ll be fine.” 

“What’s his name, anyway? I’ve never seen him around before and it’s a small town, so an unfamiliar face is pretty rare.”

Baekhyun nervously fiddles around with his fingers. Is it a good idea to be talking about Sehun to Yixing like this? “His name is Sehun,” he admits hesitantly. He hopes the other doesn’t pick up on the uncertainty in his voice. “He’s uhm, not from around here. He just moved here.” It’s not a total lie. 

It only takes about ten minutes to get to his house. He thanks Yixing and tells him to have a good night before quickly running into the house with his arms full of groceries. He sighs in relief once he’s inside and notices that Sehun’s not home yet, but his relief is almost instantly replaced by gloom. Where _is_ Sehun? The vampire would usually be home by now. He usually wouldn’t let him be home alone at night. He forces himself to stop thinking so negatively and put all the groceries away so he can get ready for bed. 

It’s been such a long and tiring day. He’s just about finished putting on a comfy oversized sweater and a pair of shorts when he hears something behind him. He sucks in a breath when he sees an unhappy Sehun standing right there.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLOOO sorry for the late update haha ... i might be updating every 2 weeks now just bc it takes me a while to like plan out and decide what i want to happen next to yeah ashfkjdshfds sorry for being annoying :))) anyways ... lots of drama going on..yixing and takuya are back surprise ! i think your guys' theories on takuya are sooo interesting lmao.
> 
> what do you guys think is (or want to) happen next?
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated ♡ 
> 
> [if you liked this and wanna support, feel free to do so here.](https://ko-fi.com/zyximb)
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.attractive-asshole.tumblr.com) / [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/864487) / [lj](https://zyximb.livejournal.com/) / [twitter](https://twitter.com/zyximb) / [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/zyximb)


	23. xxiii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbetaed, so please excuse any mistakes.

 

 

It’s been such a long, grueling day. There’s a frown stuck on his face no matter how hard he tries to will it away. Baekhyun’s looking at up at him with that slight fearful, surprised expression of his and he tries not to look so upset, not wanting to scare the human away. Sehun takes a step closer, close enough to lean down and nuzzle his face into the crook of the shorter’s neck. He sighs. 

Baekhyun tenses up at first, but after the vampire slide his arms around his waist he begins to slowly relax. “Are you okay?” His voice is quiet, cautious. 

Sehun remains silent, simply takes in the other’s scent he enjoys so much. His eyes snap open and his eyebrows pull together as soon as he detects an unfamiliar smell. The smell of another man. Baekhyun’s startled by the way Sehun suddenly pulls away. “Who were you with?”

The shorter’s eyes go wide. “W-What?” 

“Who were you with?” the vampire repeats, his voice dropping an octave. “I can smell him on you.” His scarlett eyes are flashing dangerously as the possessive monster inside him claws to get out.

“I was-Yixing just gave me a ride. He didn’t want me to walk home alone at night, t-that’s all.”

“Yixing? Isn’t that the guy you went on a date with?” He fails to contain the growl that rumbles in the back of his throat.

Baekhyun begins backing away until the back of his knees hit the edge of his bed. A strangled yelp escapes from his mouth when the vampire shoves him onto the mattress and pins him down with his hands either sides of his head. His glassy eyes are wide, trembling bottom lip is caught between his teeth as he stares up at the angry vampire. 

Sehun feels the wrath coursing through his veins like venom. It consumes him and he _hates_ it. Hates the fact that Baekhyun is looking at him with such fear in his eyes when just the other day he was smiling at him like he was just another normal person. The vampire tightens his grip around Baekhyun’s slender wrists until the tears fall down his cheeks. 

“You _reek_ of him.” He’s nosing at the juncture his neck and shoulder, nipping at it roughly until he draws a bit of blood. He lets go of the human’s hands to dig his fingers into his hips, his thighs, anywhere he can get his hands on. Baekhyun whimpers in pain as he squirms. He tries to push the taller off with no success. The demonic voice inside Sehun is telling him to take what’s his. Take, take, take until there’s nothing left. Until the human is broken so that no one else can have him ever again.

Baekhyun’s sobbing now, hiccuping desperately as he struggles in the vampire’s rough grasp. Sehun feels himself slipping off the edge, losing control. It terrifies him. Just one little push further and he’ll break the human. He tries to force himself to let go. He can’t. All he can hear is that nasty little voice inside his mind. _Someone tried to take away what’s mine. Baekhyun is mine. Mine. Mine. Mine._

“ _P-Please-Sehun-”_ The smaller’s panic-stricken voice cuts into his thoughts. “Not like this, p-please- I don’t want it like this. Y-You’re scaring me _-”_

Sehun wrenches himself off the smaller with so much force that he crashes back into the wall with a loud _crack_. He’s panting almost as hard as Baekhyun now. Staring down at his hands disgusted with himself, he cenches them into fist to try to stop the trembling. He slides down the wall until he’s sitting on the floor and starts pulling at his hair trying to snap out of his rage.

By the time he finds the courage to finally look up at the human, Baekhyun is sitting in the far right corner of the bed. He has his knees up to his chest and is wrapping his arms around himself in a protective manner. Tears fall from his wide, petrified eyes and down his red cheeks. His disheveled appearance is disheartening to see. Sweater all stretched out and hanging loosely off his shoulder, becoming stained with the blood that’s dribbling from the small wound on his neck from the vampire’s fangs. 

Sehun feels like he’s been punched in the chest at the sight. “I-I’m sorry,” he finally says, his voice shaky. “I don’t know- I didn’t mean- Baekhyun-” 

He reaches toward the human, who withdraws in fear. It feels like a slap in the face. Sehun knows he deserves it, but it feels like everything around him is crumbling. He doesn’t know what to do. How to fix things. He just wants the human to smile at him again like he did before. “Baekhyun…” 

The other swallows a sob before finally saying something. “I-I thought you were going to-” His voice is barely audible between his hiccups and sharp breaths. “Y-You scared me.” 

Sehun swallows the lump in his throat. “I know, I’m- I’m sorry. I don’t know what happened.” 

He’s lying, of course he knows what happened. His true self came out to play and it resulted in him almost pulling a Chanyeol. He’s been trying to protect Baekhyun from the older vampire for so long. Is he himself the person he should be protecting the human from? He was able to stop himself this time, but what about next time? How can he ever trust himself around Baekhyun again? Maybe Jongin is right. They should just all leave. It would be safer for everyone. 

“Yixing is just a friend,” Baekhyun whispers. “I wouldn’t-”

“I know.” 

The vampire feels even more disgusted with himself upon seeing the bruises forming around Baekhyun’s wrists as the human gently rubs them. “Is this the only reason why you’re still keeping me alive?” 

“What do you mean?” 

He swallows before continuing. “I mean...do you only want me for sex?” His voice is wavering once again, tears threatening to fall and Sehun swears he feels something inside him break. 

He quickly shakes his head. “ _No._ That’s not- _No._ ” He can hear the desperation in his own voice. He can’t help it. It may have been like that at first, he’s not too sure himself, but things are different now. How can convince Baekhyun that? 

“I just,” he sighs, frustrated. “I don’t know how to control it.” 

“Control what?” 

“The hunger. The jealousy. Just _everything_.” 

 _I don’t want to hurt you,_ he thinks. He doesn’t want Baekhyun to be so afraid of him all the time. He wants everything to be simple and normal like the night they went out with Jongdae and Minseok. Baekhyun had a normal life before all of this. Sehun ruined it by the selfish and controlling monster that he is. 

After what seems like an eternity of silence, the human hesitantly gets off the bed and takes a seat next to him on the floor. Sehun doesn’t move a muscle in case of scaring him away again even though all he wants to do is pull him close. “Are you eventually going to kill me?” Baekhyun asks quietly. His knees are tucked underneath his chin again and his gaze is fixed on the floor. 

“No,” he stresses. “Why are you asking that?” 

“You were so scary when we first met. Y-You said you’d kill me if I didn’t listen to you.” He can tell the human is trying his best not to let his voice waver. 

The lump in the vampire’s throat is so big he feels like it’s suffocating him. He doesn’t even know what to say to make things better. What Baekhyun’s saying is true. It’s not like he can deny any of it. It’s all just a reminder that he’s as much of a monster as Chanyeol. He remembers that night all too well. The look of terror in Baekhyun’s eyes. The way his heart was racing in his chest. The hot tears rolling down his flushed cheeks. How much it all _excited_ him. A helpless human paralyzed with fear is exactly what the beast within him craves. The part that scares him the most is that he doesn't know if it’ll ever be satisfied until it gets exactly what it wants. Baekhyun lying lifeless on the bed completely void of blood. 

He thought that Baekhyun was finally warming up to him and feeling more comfortable around him. Now he can see the human is clearly still terrified and probably wants him out of his life for good. His chest tightens painfully. He’s never felt this before. It’s a horrible feeling. It almost makes him regret not listening to Jongin in the first place. Maybe he should’ve never come back and just stayed with the other two. It would’ve saved everybody all this trouble.  

The silence between them stretches almost unbearably. The only sounds in the room are the human’s soft sniffles.  Sehun finally breaks it, though his voice is still rather hushed. “I’m not going to kill you.” 

Baekhyun’s glassy brown eyes finally meet his gaze. The vampire can’t bear himself to look at the other’s dispirited expression, so he turns away to stare at the wall. “I know I scare you. I just- We’re _different_ . You’ve seen Chanyeol, we’re not the same as humans. We think and feel things differently. I’m _trying_ \- I’m trying not to scare you so much all the time.” 

“I don’t know much about you guys.” 

Sehun’s not sure if the other is saying it to him or himself. He responds anyway. “I know.” 

He picks up on the way the human’s heart rate begins to quicken and turns to look at him again. Baekhyun slowly reaches out and gingerly wraps his fingers around the vampire’s hand. It’s as warm as ever. “But I want to know more, if you’d like to tell me?” His voice is soft and timid.

  
The vampire wouldn’t even know where to start. He’s never talked to a human about any of this before. He’s barely spoken more than a few sentences to humans _ever_. The look in Baekhyun’s eyes, however, makes him want to want to try at least. The question is, will the human be able to accept him once he learns of his true nature?

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jfc writing this chap was such an emotional rollercoaster asdfghjk uhm the drama is REAL y'all.... i know this is my story and all but wow im nervous to see what happens next lmfaooooooo anyways hope you guys enjoyed it.... and as always leave a comment about what you think is gonna happen next or what you want to happen next !! 
> 
> (remember to follow me on twitter if you want for updates on the fics and to talk to me and all that jazz...) p.s. is everyone else enjoying bbh's solo as much as i am wow the entire album is good ughufhgfhfg
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated ♡ 
> 
> [if you liked this and wanna support, feel free to do so here.](https://ko-fi.com/zyximb)
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.attractive-asshole.tumblr.com) / [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/864487) / [lj](https://zyximb.livejournal.com/) / [twitter](https://twitter.com/zyximb) / [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/zyximb)


	24. xxiv

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbetaed, so please excuse any mistakes.

 

His conversation with Sehun didn’t go on for much longer last night. The vampire had told him it was getting late and that he should probably get some sleep since he had to work the next day. Baekhyun reluctantly agreed, knowing very well that yes he needed rest, but he also didn’t want to end the night without learning more about him. Not that he could even get much sleep after the eventful day he had. 

It’s morning now. The birds are chirping outside his window and the sun is high up in the sky as he picks out an outfit for the day. He ends up going with a sky blue turtleneck sweater even though it’s definitely way too warm out to hide all the bite marks. His sweater from last night is stained with drops of blood. He swallows the lump in his throat before shoving it deep down into the hamper. 

Sehun’s sitting on the couch when he comes out to make breakfast. The vampire looks rather irritated at whatever he’s reading in the newspaper, but he quickly folds it up and tucks it away once he sees Baekhyun. 

“Getting ready for work?” 

Baekhyun nods. There’s so much on his mind he feels like he’s on autopilot. One minute he’s grabbing the carton of eggs out of the fridge and the next he finds himself sitting at the table with a plate of two sunny side up eggs and a slice of whole wheat toast. He doesn’t have much of an appetite, but the forces the food down anyway. 

Just as he’s about to go out the front door, the vampire suddenly appears in front of him, blocking the exit. Sehun gently takes the shorter’s hand in his, causing him to flinch in surprise at the touch, but he immediately relaxes and allows the vampire to slowly pulls down his sleeves to take a look at his wrists. Baekhyun keeps his gaze on the floor, somewhat ashamed, even though he has no reason to be. “Do they hurt?” The vampire’s voice is quiet, cautious. A small frown pulls at his lips instinctively upon he seeing the bruising around the slender wrists. 

The shorter shakes his head. “No...They’re not as bad as they look. I just bruise easily, that’s all.” 

“I’m sorry.” Sehun really does sound like he means it.  

“You already apologized last night.”

“I know,” the taller sighs. “But I shouldn’t have hurt you.” 

Baekhyun doesn’t say anything. He’s not sure what to say. He almost wants to say “it’s okay” but he just can’t bring himself to do it. Last night _terrified_ him. He can’t say everything’s okay, because it isn’t. He believes Sehun when he said he didn’t mean to hurt him. The sincerity in his voice was too real to be faked. The thing that still frightens him is the possibility of the vampire losing control again. There’s still a lot he doesn’t understand about vampires, but he just doesn’t understand what Sehun means when he said he doesn’t know how to control whatever’s inside him. 

Last night was such a whirlwind. Sehun had him convinced he didn’t want to hurt him and he believes him, at least that’s what he tells himself. The thing that makes it difficult to do so is the fact that the vampire was so different when they first met. Sehun had threatened him and said such terrifying things. Did he mean all those things? Is there a side to him that wants to see him dead and if there is, will that side eventually take over? Baekhyun wants to know more, wants to learn everything about the vampire, so that he’s not confused and living in fear all the time. He just doesn’t know exactly how to get the other to open up to him.

“You didn’t mean to,” he says after a moment of silence. “You just scared me a little.” 

There’s an apologetic look in the taller’s eyes that he’s never seen before. This is all so strange to him. Sehun being apologetic and all. He’s not sure what to say. 

“Should I walk you to work?” 

“Are you sure? What about the sun?”

The vampire nods. “Won’t kill me, remember?” 

“I know, but won’t it bother you?” 

Sehun shakes his head and ushers the other out the door without another word as he slips his sunglasses and cap on. About five minutes into their walk they past a park where all the children flock to after school. There are little boys and girls running around chasing butterflies and playing tag while their parents sit and watch on the benches. Baekhyun smiles upon seeing a little boy attempt to throw a baseball to his father. Sehun looks at the father and son play catch, his brows pulled together in confusion. 

“Why do humans do that? I never understood it.” 

“Do what?”

Sehun nods toward the two playing catch. “Just throw the ball back and forth. What’s the point?” 

Baekhyun suppresses the urge to laugh. It’s such a childlike thing to ask. “I don’t know. It’s just fun, I guess.” 

The taller hums and pulls his cap lower to hide his face. A few more seconds of silence pass by and Baekhyun speaks up again. “What do you guys do for fun?” 

Sehun’s lips pull into a thin line as he thinks. He thinks silently for about a minute before finally saying, “I don’t know. We like to hunt, I guess?” 

The shorter tenses up upon hearing those words. He wants to ask what they hunt exactly, but he’s not sure if he’s ready to hear the answer. 

“We hunt _animals_ ,” the vampire says, amusement in his voice. “You’re so easy to read.” 

“Oh,” Baekhyun breathes out in relief. “Do you guys...eat them after?” 

“Not really. Animal blood isn’t really filling. Doesn’t taste too good either. Chanyeol just always likes to challenge us when he’s bored, he’s really competitive all the time. It’s annoying.” 

It doesn’t take much longer for them to reach the shop. He sees Yerim and Takuya through the window, which should have been cleaned yesterday by Yerim. Takuya seems to be lecturing her about something. Baekhyun can tell by the way the young girl rolls her eyes and nods at him. Takuya’s a nice guy, but he gets quite frustrated with her at times. “I better go, looks like Yerim is giving Takuya a hard time again.” 

Sehun nods understandingly and they stand there awkwardly not knowing what to do. It’s the first time the vampire’s ever actually walked him to work before. It feels strangely domestic and if this were any other normal- _human-_ guy, Baekhyun would have hugged or kissed him goodbye, but Sehun isn’t just a normal guy. He still feels like he should do something to bid him farewell. Last night finally brought some kind of clarity into their relationship, even if it was just a little, and he wants them to keep moving forward no matter how scary it, or Sehun, is. Closing up now would just be taking a step backwards and undoubtedly muck up everything even more, which he did not want. 

He anxiously chews on his bottom lip, debating what to do before finally making up his mind and leans in to quickly hug the vampire. “Okay, bye,” he says as he pulls away and dashes into the store before Sehun even has time to hug him back or say goodbye. 

He doesn’t dare look back to see the other’s reaction. His heart is beating embarrassingly fast being that it was only a hug. He hopes the vampire doesn’t hear it. _You’re a grown man, god damn it. Pull yourself together._

“Hey, Baek. Got you a guava and cream cheese danish from Jongdae and Minseok’s shop.” 

Takuya tosses him the pastry wrapped in a white paper bag. He feels like he hasn’t seen the couple in forever. He takes a mental note to text them later, he hates to be that friend that disappears once he gets a boyfriend, or whatever Sehun is. “Oh, thanks. How’s Yerim doing?” 

The other shrugs. “She told some customers their taste in books were shit.” 

“ _She said that?_ ” 

“Well not verbatim, but the customers still weren’t too happy about it. Tell me why we hired her again?” 

Baekhyun sighs and puts on his name tag. It’s going to be a long day. “We should probably rethink that, huh?” 

They really should hire someone more reliable, though Baekhyun isn’t too excited about having to fire Yerim. He’s never been good at that sort of thing. Although he supposes it makes it easier since she isn’t the most pleasant person. Maybe he should just have Takuya do it. Takuya’s been waiting to get rid of her ever since she accidentally knocked over a display of children’s books he worked on for about an hour. 

The rest of the day goes on without a hitch, besides the fact that the AC stopped working so Baekhyun was practically dying in his sweater. By around sunset the shop cools down enough for him to stop feeling like he’s about to pass out from heat exhaustion. When closing time comes around, it’s only he and Takuya left in the shop. 

They make their way around the shelves and displays, picking up stray books and returning them to where they belong. The soft sounds of piano play from the speakers throughout the store and it’s so soothing that Baekhyun’s eyelids start to feel heavier and heavier by the second. 

It’s not until Takuya knocks on the shelf behind him does he snap out of his sleepy daze. “Want me to give you a lift home tonight?” 

It’s a tempting offer considering how tired he is, but he knows a certain vampire wouldn’t be too happy about that. “Oh, no it’s fine. Thanks though.”

“Are you sure? It’s not safe for you to be walking around at night. Didn’t you see the news this morning?” 

“No, why? What happened?” 

His coworker sighs and leans against the shelf. “Some hikers went missing. Two college guys, apparently. Police’s been searching for days and still haven’t found em. You didn’t hear about it? It’s in all the newspapers.” 

More missing people? It couldn’t have been Sehun and his friends, right? Sehun promised him. He wouldn’t do that. Although Chanyeol and Jongin never promised such thing. Three people going missing after they came back to town can’t be coincidence. He can’t continue to ignore it now that he knows what the source of the problem is. The only thing he’s not sure about is how to bring it up to Sehun. Why would the vampire listen to some human and go against his own? 

“I can’t believe there are more people missing…” he says as he looks back down at the box of books, rummaging through them absentmindedly. 

Takuya kneels down beside him to help. Baekhyun lets out a tired sigh as he rolls up his long sleeves to keep them from hanging annoyingly over his hands. His coworker glances at him and immediately stops what he’s doing upon seeing his bruised wrists.

“Baek,” he says as he slowly grabs his arm, concerned. “What happened to your wrists?” 

 _Shit_. Baekhyun swiftly pulls away and rolls his sleeves back down. “Nothing. It’s nothing.” 

Takuya looks at him in disbelief. “ _Nothing?_ Baek, that isn’t nothing. What happened?” 

“I just accidentally hurt myself. I’m fine. Really.” 

“Is it- Is it your boyfriend? Is he hurting you? Baekhyun you know you can tell me, right? I can help you. I knew there was something weird about that guy the moment I met him.” 

Baekhyun suddenly feels nauseated. Like he’s suffocating. He doesn’t know what to do, what to say. Drawing attention to Sehun is possibly the worst thing he can do. It’s a small town, people talk. If people start questioning the vampire he’ll definitely get caught and who knows what’ll happen to him. “ _No,_ Takuya please I’m fine. Don’t you think I’m capable of taking care of myself? Really. You don’t have to worry about me.”

“I know you are. I just- You’re just so nice, _too_ nice. If he’s-”

“He’s not. If I ever need help I’ll let you know, okay?” 

Takuya looks unconvinced, but eventually admits defeat with a sigh. “Okay.” 

  
  


☽  **XXIV**  ☾

  


He wants to rip Takuya’s head off, Sehun thinks as he and the other make eye contact when he and Baekhyun walk out of the shop together. Not that he could actually do it. Baekhyun would probably never forgive him. It’s rather irritating how much the human cares for that useless coworker of his. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” Takuya says to Baekhyun with a small smile. 

The shorter nods with a grin of his own and turns to Sehun, who is still looking at the coworker with sharp eyes. He can feel them flashing brightly behind his brown contacts. Takuya’s smile morphs into a threatening stare once their eyes meet again, as if he’s challenging him. The vampire feels his inner predator itching to come out and tear him limb from limb. Maybe he should have Chanyeol go after him. Then it would be Chanyeol’s fault and not his. 

The anger dissipates once he feels a tug on his sleeve and looks down to see Baekhyun staring up at him with those droopy brown eyes. “Ready to go home?” 

 _Home_. How can he stay angry when the human says things like that? “Yeah, let’s go.” 

On the walk back to the house Baekhyun tells him how Minseok and Jongdae want to meet up again. It comes as a surprise to him. Why do they want to see him again? He doesn’t really understand it, but the excitement in Baekhyun’s eyes makes him feel like he has to agree. So he does. Besides, he doesn’t really mind being around those two, even if it is strange that he’s hanging out with humans. Jongin and Chanyeol would probably freak if they found out. 

“How long have you known them?” Sehun asks as they step into the house. Baekhyun drops his bag onto the floor and kicks off his shoes before falling onto the couch with a relieved sigh. The vampire takes a seat next to him on the floor and takes out the annoying contacts. 

“I’ve known Jongdae since we were kids. We both met Minseok in high school and that’s when they started dating.”

“You guys seem close.” 

Baekhyun nods with a small smile. “Jongdae can be really annoying sometimes, but he’s my best friend. We’ve been through everything together. Minseok is really nice. He’s like an older brother.” 

Sehun sees the look of fondness in the human’s eyes and can’t help but wonder what that feels like. “It must be nice,” he says, resting his head back on the couch next to the other’s head. He  stares at the ceiling, a vacant look in his eyes. “To have friends like that.”

“Aren’t Chayeol and Jongin your friends?”

Are they his friends? He doesn’t think they’ve ever referred to each other as that. He doesn’t think he’s ever even used the word ‘friends’ before this. Chanyeol and Jongin have just always been…his brothers. Ones he never exactly picked, though in family you can never pick who you’re related to. Their bond is different from the one Baekhyun has with his friends. 

“I don’t know, we’ve just always called each other brothers.” 

“How did you guys meet?”

It feels like so long ago. He tries not to think about it too much. In fact, he tries to forget about where they came from all together. “I’ve known them since I was really young. Jongin always looked out for me, like an older brother. Chanyeol was older than us, so I wasn’t close to him.” 

Baekhyun has that hesitant look on his face again, like he wants to ask something, but he’s too scared. The vampire encourages him with a “go ahead, ask me.” 

“So what happened? How did you guys end up together, here?” 

“It’s…complicated. I don’t even remember much of what happened since I was so young, but one day Chanyeol said we had to leave the village and so Jongin and I just followed him. We’ve been moving from one place to next together ever since.” 

Baekhyun shifts so that he’s lying on his back and stares at the ceiling as well. “So you left your family and home behind, just like that?” 

 _Family. Home._ Humans throw those words around so loosely. “I never really thought of it as home. I guess my parents were technically family, but I never thought of them that way. We’re different than humans. The moment we’re born we just taught how to hunt, to kill. How humans are weak and mindless and we couldn’t be the same. We never did anything... _fun_.” God he hates talking about this. He hears the human shift on the cushions. Maybe Baekhyun’s as uncomfortable as he is. He doubts it. 

After a few seconds of silence and more uncomfortable shifting, Baekhyun eventually gets off the couch to sit beside the vampire on the floor. He brings his knees up to his chest and rests his chin on them before saying, “What’s it like...being a vampire?” 

Sehun sits up straight to look at the other. Then he turns away and picks a spot on the floor to scrutinize. “It’s _shit_ ,” he hisses, his voice laced with animosity. “You’re blood hungry _all_ the time. You live every second of every day wanting more even though you’ll never be completely satisfied no matter how much you feed.” 

His knuckles turn white from how tight he’s clenching his fists, hears them crack as he tightens them impossibly further. His body fills with indignation as he speaks. He thinks back to all the times he’s lost control with the human. How he initially felt when he first laid eyes on him. How he wanted to _ruin_ him and take all he’s got until he’s broken. He still remembers how all he wanted was to see the human cry and beg in sheer terror. There’s something about his innocence and kindness that makes the monster within Sehun want to corrupt and defile him. Now all of that just disgusts him. Now all he can think about is Baekhyun’s smile and soft touches. Now all he wants to do is protect him from all the bad in the world so that he’ll never get hurt again. 

“It’s like there’s something inside me...something evil that’s constantly trying to get out and I can’t control it. Everything we feel is so strong and uncontainable. The need to feed. The need to dominate. The need to ruin anything that’s frail and vulnerable. I _hate_ it,” he growls as he slams his fist onto the wooden coffee table, effortlessly splitting the entire thing in half with a loud _crack!_

A loud gasp falls from the human’s mouth as he cowers back in fear. He’s staring at the vampire with wide, glassy eyes, his trembling arms wrapped himself in a protective manner. Sehun feels his eyes flash scarlett and he clenches them shut, takes deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself down. “Sorry,” he huffs, frustrated. “I’m sorry. Don’t be scared. I won’t hurt you.” 

When he opens his eyes he expects to see the human sitting far away and looking at him with that frightened expression once again, but he’s not. Baekhyun slowly moves closer to him, a concerned look on his face as he reaches out to put his hand over the vampire’s clenched fist. Sehun doesn’t think he’ll ever get over how small and warm his hands are as he slowly relaxes his fists. “I-It’s okay.” His voice is so soft, barely audible even in the silent room. “You’re okay.”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI OMG i haven't updated in a while but i had to focus on the fic for the fic fest so yeah ashfkjdshgs, anyways i'm like so fuckign tired rn bc i rlly wanted to get this up tonight so if there are mistakes.. my bad i will go back and fix them eventually lol. this is an extra long chap bc i know you guys were looking forward to learning more about vampires so yeah i had to add all that before i put it up so yeah... hope you guys enjoyed this chap !! 
> 
> comment what you think will happen next ... as always hehehe
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated ♡ 
> 
> [if you liked this and wanna support, feel free to do so here.](https://ko-fi.com/zyximb)
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.attractive-asshole.tumblr.com) / [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/864487) / [lj](https://zyximb.livejournal.com/) / [twitter](https://twitter.com/zyximb) / [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/zyximb)


	25. xxv

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbetaed, so please excuse any mistakes.

 

 

 

The start of the day is not quite a good one. Yerim accidentally put the new copies of _Fifty Shades of Grey_ in the children’s section, resulting in some very upset parents and an even more upset Takuya. Baekhyun has to convince his coworker not to fire her right then and there, considering he’s a ticking time bomb and even though the girl is a horrible employee, she didn’t deserve to be blown up at. He decides he’ll just have to the deed himself, no matter how uncomfortable it makes him. He also decides he’ll do it tomorrow since he and Sehun have to see Jongdae and Minseok tonight and he already has that to worry about without Yerim’s feelings weighing down on his mind. 

“Please promise me you won’t say anything to her tonight while I’m gone? I’ll fire her tomorrow.”

Takuya is reluctant, which is understandable since he’s going to have to close up with her tonight and that means he’ll be doing most of the work. “Fine,” he says, sulking. “But I’m not _promising_ anything. I swear if she knocks over another one of my displays...I bet you she’s doing it on purpose.” 

Baekhyun’s sure to give Yerim as much work away from Takuya as possible for the rest of the day to save his coworker’s sanity. It’s Saturday, usually their busiest day of the week. It’s when parents bring their children to browse their extensive collection of storybooks and  when college students find the time to come in to check out their new releases of the month. Takuya is busy with helping out customers and Baekhyun’s in charge of the register. 

The line at check out is awfully long after lunch time. Baekhyun hasn’t checked out that many books since their back to school sale. By the time he gets to the last person his cheeks are hurting from his customer service smile, but thankfully it’s a familiar face. “Oh Yixing, hi.”

Yixing’s signature dimple makes appearance. “Hey, business is booming today huh?” 

Baekhyun chuckles, “Yeah I’m so tired, but it feels nice to know we won’t be out of a job anytime soon. Are you picking up some more books for your class?”

“Yup. The other teachers gave me a whole list of books they want too.”

“I’m guessing you guys haven’t found a replacement for that one teacher yet?” It’s strange talking about the missing teacher, especially since he’s pretty sure he knows who’s behind it. The guilt eats away at him like a parasite. 

The teacher shakes his head solemnly. “They haven’t even found her body yet. And now those two hikers went missing, god. I really missed when this was a safe place.” 

Baekhyun nods and fights to stop the nervous tremble in his hands as he looks at the list of books. He knows he’s not exactly _responsible_ for the missing people per say, but knowing what’s causing it and not saying or doing anything is just as bad, is it not? “S-Some of these books aren’t in stock. I’ll have to order them for you, is that okay?” 

Yixing nods, “Yeah of course. Just give me a call when they come in.”

“I think we have some of these in the back. I’m about to get off though, so I’ll have Yerim help you.” He’s not exactly sure Yerim is going to be any actual help, but Takuya is busy with other customers and he has to go get ready for Minseok and Jongade’s visit so he doesn’t have much of a choice. 

Not five minutes later Sehun comes walking through the door, head to toe in all black as usual. Baekhyun wonders if the vampire even owns any color. The vampire scans the shop until their eyes meet. Sehun’s expression softens and Baekhyun feels a fluttering in his chest. 

“I’m gonna go get my stuff. I’ll be right out.” 

When he comes back out, Sehun and Takuya are in what seems to be a heated discussion. The vampire looks absolutely livid. Even through those chocolate brown contacts Baekhyun can see the anger flashing in his eyes. His coworker doesn’t look all too unhappy either. _Oh no._

The shorter quickly dashes over to the two of them hugs Sehun’s arm, urging him to look at him. “Hey, let’s go now? Please?” he practically begs. 

The vampire has a scowl etched into his face that doesn’t look like it’s going to go away anytime soon, but he storms off without another word, nor another look at Takuya, as he drags Baekhyun away. Baekhyun glances back at his coworker, mouthing a clipped ‘sorry’ before he’s out the door.

“What happened?” he asks carefully. “I was only gone for like a minute.” 

Sehun huffs in anger with every step he takes. His fists are clenched so tight Baekhyun’s afraid to try to touch him. “I fucking hate that guy. Promise me you’ll stay away from him.”

“B-But I work with him.”

“I know, but other than that don’t get close to him. I don’t trust him.” 

“Why? What did he say to you?” 

The vampire shakes his head, “Nothing, don’t worry about it.” 

The tone of his voice leaves no room for suggestions, so Baekhyun doesn’t try to push him any further. After five minutes into their silent walk, he carefully grabs the taller’s fists and not until he feels his fingers relax and unclench does he let go. As soon as he does however, Sehun is quick to lace their fingers together. A heat blooms across Baekhyun’s face and he’s pretty sure the vampire can hear how fast his heart is beating, but he doesn’t comment on it. And for that, he’s grateful. 

  
  


☽  **XXV**  ☾

 

 

_“I saw the bruises on his wrists.”_

_“If you really cared about him you wouldn’t have let him get hurt.”_

_“If anything happens to him I swear I’ll make you regret it.”_

He feels like he’s going mad as Takuya’s words echo in his mind. _Who the fuck does he think he is?_ The absolute worst and most infuriating part of it all is that he’s right. Baekhyun never wouldn’t gotten hurt all those times if it weren’t for him. The human would’ve had a peaceful and normal life if Sehun had listened to his brothers and just stayed out of town like they intended. Now Chanyeol and Jongin are at risk of being caught by the hunter as well; all because he just had to go back. Whenever the three of them go, chaos always ensures. No good can come from him, he’s sure of it. He wonders if Baekhyun feels the same. Does the human want him gone? Would he even be upset if he just left one day?

The daunting idea that Baekhyun could’ve had a normal life, living happily ever after with that troublesome coworker of his makes the vampire feel like he’s been punched in the gut. Takuya is a little pest; a huge pain in his ass he just can’t get rid of. He swears he could just kill him. He wants to do it. So, so bad. Then he imagines Baekhyun’s disappointed and unhappy face and he knows there’s no way he could. How irritating. He almost misses the time where he could just kill whomever he wanted with no consequences. He has half a mind to actually sic Chanyeol on him. The elder’s been dying for fresh food after surviving from only blood bags for the past few days.

Right now however, that little nuisance is the least of his worries. He’s currently sitting in Baekhyun’s living room waiting for Jongdae and Minseok to come. He almost can’t believe he’s about to spend another day with these humans. If Chanyeol and Jongin were to drop in for a surprise visit he’s not sure how things would play out. 

“Sehun, do you think you could…help me take the broken coffee table out to the trash?” Baekhyun asks sheepishly as if he’s the one who broke it in a fit of rage. The human’s been a nervous wreck. Sehun’s been hearing his heartbeat slow down and pick up constantly all day. 

“I’m sorry I broke it. I didn’t mean to.” 

The human eyes widen in awe as Sehun easily picks up both halves of the hefty solid oak table without his help. “I-It’s okay. I know you didn’t mean to.” 

“We’ll get a new one,” the vampire promises. He swears he feels his heart melt a bit once Baekhyun nods with that shy smile of his. How could he ever leave that?

“Jongdae just texted, they’re here. Oh god. They’re here. Okay. Uhm, are we ready?”

“It’ll be fine. We survived the last time, didn’t we?” 

 

☽  **XXV**  ☾

 

 

Without the hysteria of the crowded arcade, it’s rather awkward for the two couples as they sit there in Baekhyun’s small living room. Even if it was loud, with all the screaming children and noisy games, at least they had the games to talk about. _This_ is just plain uncomfortable. What exactly does one talk about with their vampire guest, who’s pretending to be human. Said vampire looks positively intimidating with his usual trademark stone face. Baekhyun knows that’s just how his face is, but he can tell Jongdae and Minseok are a bit unsure of the uneasy atmosphere. 

“What happened to your coffee table?” Jongdae eventually brings up. 

Baekhyun steals a glance at Sehun before saying, “I got rid of it. I wanted to get a new one.” 

“Aw man, you’ve had that one since college. Remember when I almost broke it after falling on it when I was wasted?” 

“Yes and remember when you broke my lamp? Why do you think I never let you drink at my house?” 

“Hey I paid for it, didn’t I? Whatever, let’s play Jenga! Minseok and I just bought it and I’ve gotten really good. I’m pretty sure I can beat all of your asses,” he snickers. 

They set the game up on the floor since they don’t have a table to play on. Minseok takes a seat next to Sehun and attempts to make conversation. “Are you any good at Jenga, Sehun?”

The vampire shakes his head, has a confused look on his face like he doesn’t understand a word the other is saying. “I’ve never played, what is it?” 

“ _You’ve never played Jenga?_ ” Jongdae gasps. 

Baekhyun scoots closer to the taller and puts a comforting hand on his arm. “I’ll teach you.”

Turns out, vampires aren’t that good at Jenga. At least Sehun isn’t. Even after thirty minutes of Baekhyun patiently teaching and showing him how to play and another thirty minutes of practice rounds, he’s lost every single time. Minseok is courteous enough to stifle his laughs, unlike his boyfriend who claps in joy every time the vampire knocks over the tower of blocks. 

“Jeez Sehun, are you good at any games at all?”

Sehun has that same look on his face when he couldn’t win at the basketball arcade game.  Stern eyebrows and lips pulled tight in frustration as he clenches one of the blocks in his fist. Baekhyun knows it’s a bit cruel, but he can’t help but to think how amusing it is to see the vampire so frustrated over such a trivial thing. 

“I hate this game,” Sehun mutters, throwing the block onto the floor like an upset child. 

Jongdae snorts, “You just hate it because you suck.”

His best friend has a deathwish, Baekhyun thinks. 

“Whatever. I’m good at other things.” He’s sulking again. 

“Like what?” Minseok asks. 

The vampire crosses his arms and thinks about it for a moment. “I’m strong.”

“I bet Minseok’s stronger than you. He was the arm wrestling champion back in college.”

Baekhyun nervously laughs. Something tells him from the way Sehun easily picked up that table earlier that Minseok is definitely not going to win in an arm wrestling match with him. “Let’s play another game. An easier one.”

Sehun straightens up in interest, ignoring the human. “Yeah? Let’s have a match, then.” 

Baekhyun immediately turns to the taller, giving him a panicked look. If he had known the vampire was going to break his best friend’s boyfriend’s arm today he wouldn’t have agreed to this little get-together. The taller gives him a reassuring look before he and Minseok go sit at the kitchen table. Baekhyun watches anxiously, whereas Jongdae watches in anticipation with a wide grin on his face.

Both opponents look confident; though the vampire looks a bit more amused, knowing very well he can pull the human's arm out of its socket if he wanted to. After the count of three the two face off. Sehun surprisingly doesn’t win right away. He goes a little easy on Minseok for a few seconds before finally forcing his arm down and ending the match. 

“It’s okay, babe. I still love you even if you are a loser,” Jongdae coos as he hugs his boyfriend. Minseok playfully rolls his eyes, but wraps an arm around the other nonetheless. 

Baekhyun sighs in relief and the vampire tugs him closer by the arm so he can whisper in his ear. “Told you it’ll be fine. Don’t look so worried.” 

“Thanks for going easy on him,” he says, smiling.

The corners of the taller’s lips curl up into a slight smile before leaning in to press a soft kiss underneath his jaw. Baekhyun’s knees go weak and his insides clench. A warmth spreads up to the tips of his ears when sees that intense look in the vampire’s eyes. 

He quickly turns away to save himself from potential embarrassment. “O-Okay, let’s do something else now.”

They spend the rest of the night playing Monopoly, which Sehun does not understand the fun of. Minseok and Jongdae think it’s strange that he's never played before, but thankfully they don’t question it too much. It’s not until they scarf down a large pizza and an order of breadsticks, save for Sehun who claims he’s not hungry, that the couple decide it’s time to go home. 

“This was fun. Next time we should invite more people so we can play more games like Mafia or something. We could invite Kyungsoo and Yixing!” Jongdae chirps excitedly.

Sehun instantly tenses up at the mention of Yixing. Baekhyun interlocks their fingers to calm him down as he says, “Yeah, that would be fun.” He knows it probably would not be fun. Yixing and Takuya are obviously a sore subject for the vampire and he’s not sure how well the night would go if they were stuck in a room together and forced to interact. 

“I told we would survive, didn’t I?” the vampire says as soon as the couple leave. 

“I know, I was just…nervous. Did you- Did you have fun?”

Sehun bends down to help the other pick up all the pieces of the board game and nods absentmindedly. “Yeah.” 

His answer sounds sincere enough. It makes Baekhyun feel a strange sense of satisfaction and contentment. It’s nice to know the vampire enjoys- or at least can tolerate- being around his friends. 

“They’re more fun than my brothers, at least.” 

Right. His brothers. The potential culprits of the missing people. The sinking feeling is back in his gut. “Are they...still in town?”

The taller nods, “Why?”

“It’s just that-There’s been people...going missing,” Baekhyun says hesitantly. He’s not sure what will set the vampire off, so he chooses his words carefully. “Do you think- Do you know anything-” 

Sehun stops what he’s doing and stares at the floor, ruminating on something. The shorter waits anxiously for him to speak up even though he’s afraid of what he’ll say. 

“They’ve stopped,” the vampire says quietly. “It won’t happen again.”

It feels like the air’s been knocked out of him. Baekhyun already suspected it to be true, but hearing Sehun say it out loud and confirm doesn’t make him feel any less worse. It suddenly feels hard to breathe and before he knows it he has tears running down his face. That beloved teacher is actually dead. The police, her friends and family, all her students are still out there looking for her and will never know what actually happened to her. The parents of those two college students will never see their little boys graduate or get married. Would they still be here right now if Baekhyun said or done something?

He’s sobbing into his hands, hiccuping and gasping for breath. He’s never felt more guilty in his entire life. Sehun slowly moves closer and carefully pulls the shorter into his lap as he wraps his arms around him. “I’m sorry.”

  


☽  **XXV**  ☾

  


Baekhyun falls asleep soon after Sehun puts him into bed. His nose and cheeks are still red from crying and the vampire feels horrible. It’s all his fault. The human’s cried so many times because of him. He doesn’t want it to happen anymore. He doesn’t Baekhyun to hurt anymore, but how is he supposed to keep that from happening if he’s forced to live with a monster? 

He has to leave. For Baekhyun’s sake. He silently watches the human shift in bed, his head turning to the side to bare his slender neck to him. Something dark inside the vampire stirs. His fangs instinctively protrude and poke at his bottom lip as his eyes brighten. _No_. _No. No_.

There’s something inside him controlling him. He pounds his fists against his head to get rid of the voice inside. _Do it. Do it. Do it. Kill him. You know you want to._

The vampire desperately shakes his head, “ _No._ ”

It all happens in a blink of an eye. One moment he’s standing at the bedside and the next he’s pinning the human’s small frame down. Baekhyun’s looking up at him with glassy, begging eyes. “S-Sehun-” 

Sehun can hear himself panting, can feel himself tightening his grip on the human’s wrists until something cracks. He wants to stop, but he _can’t_. Why can’t he stop? The smaller screams out in pain and squirms trying to get Sehun off. It doesn’t work. 

 _“You’re hurting me-please let me go-”_ Baekhyun sobs. 

Sehun wants to let go. All he can do is watch in horror at what he’s doing to the human. _No. Stop. Stop!_ The scream that leaves his mouth is almost deafening as the vampire bites his neck. He takes and takes, sinking his fangs deeper and deeper with every mouthful of blood he swallows. It’s addictive. He tries to pull away, but the taste clouds his mind and he feels discombobulated. 

When he finally pulls away the human is lifeless. His limp body is stained with the crimson that’s trickling out from the severe gash in his neck. Sehun backs away in horror at what he’s done. 

Suddenly there’s a faint, familiar voice in the back of his mind. It calls out his name like a ghost. _‘Sehun. Sehun. Sehun.’_ When he opens his eyes he sees an uninjured Baekhyun looking down at him with a concerned expression. 

“Sehun, are you okay? You looked like you were having a nightmare. I’m about to leave for work, will you be alright?”

The vampire knows he should be relieved it was all a nightmare, but a part of him is terrified the dream was some kind of way of living out his fantasies. His true nature.  

 

☽  **XXV**  ☾

 

 

Sehun was acting so strange this morning, Baekhyun thinks as he walks to the shop. He’s never seen the vampire like that before. So disoriented and lost. Perhaps Sehun feels awkward about the whole mental breakdown he had after finding out the truth about the missing town people. Baekhyun honestly can’t believe he cried so much even though he already knew what the other’s answer was going to be. He feels somewhat embarrassed, but at the same time he feels as if it was justified. He had just found out three innocent people were _killed_. He’ll have to live with this forever. He’ll have to face Yixing knowing that the missing teacher was violently murdered and is probably rotting away somewhere where no one will find her. 

He feels sick to his stomach, tries to push the thoughts away so he can focus on working. This job is just about the only thing he has control of in his life right now and he needs it as a distraction. Then he remembers that he needs to fire Yerim today and the nausea returns. He waits all afternoon for the girl to come in.

“Hey, Takuya. Have you heard from Yerim? She hasn’t come in yet and her shift started an hour ago.”

His coworker shrugs. “Uh no. Maybe she’s just late again?”

“You didn’t say anything to her yesterday, did you? You promised me you wouldn’t.” 

Takuya scoffs, “Okay I did not _promise_ anything. And no I didn’t say anything to her. Maybe she just got the hint and didn’t wanna show up anymore.” 

Baekhyun waits the entire rest of the day for her to show up. She never does. By closing time he’s left wondering if she actually did know they were going to fire her and this is just her way of quitting. It’s horribly unprofessional if that is in fact the case. Takuya leaves early after Baekhyun convinces him that he’s fully capable of closing up by himself. He mostly wants his coworker gone just in case Sehun comes by to pick him up again. 

He’s taking the garbage out to the back alley when he sees something in peripheral behind the dumpster. He takes a step closer and gasps in panic when he realizes what it is. A leg. _No._ Taking a shaky deep breath, he steps even closer to see who the leg belongs to. A loud scream of terror leaves his mouth and tears well up in his eyes upon seeing Yerim’s lifeless body. A wooden stake plunged deep into her chest.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO SORRY FOR THE WAIT. okay so im going back to school tmrw so yeah idk when i'm going to be able to update next since my schedule this semester is very busy. i will try my best to update as often as i can, but please be patient with me TT HOPE EVERYONE THAT'S BACK IN SCHOOL IS DOING WELL I LOVE YOU ALL AND THANK YOU FOR ALWAYS BEING PATIENT AND SUPPORTIVE 
> 
> so yeah a lot happened in this chapter LOL. [this is how i imagined yerim btw since Lulu4life asked hehe](https://withyeri.tumblr.com/post/170377521073/180201-yeri-bad-boy) also look at [this cool monster era pcy fanart](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/6d/43/f0/6d43f0ce62d98445ff9b6732131b9ee9.jpg) that holysebaekbatman showed me ! this is exactly how imagine pcy (well with two red eyes lmao)
> 
> ALSO HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THE BONUS VAMPIRE YERIM EDIT AT THE END BC SHE DESERVES IT AND I FEEL BAD FOR KILLING HER ASKJDSHGKJFDG 
> 
> comment what you think will happen next or your thoughts on this chapter hehe
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated ♡ 
> 
> [if you liked this and wanna support, feel free to do so here.](https://ko-fi.com/zyximb)
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.attractive-asshole.tumblr.com) / [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/864487) / [lj](https://zyximb.livejournal.com/) / [twitter](https://twitter.com/zyximb) / [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/zyximb)


	26. xxvi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbetaed, so please excuse any mistakes.

 

 

The sound of screaming. The feeling of bones cracking in his grip. The sight of tears running down flushed cheeks. The dream replays in Sehun’s mind on a never ending loop. Haunting him, mocking him. It should be a relief it was all in his head, but that’s the frightening part. _It’s all in his head_. It’s all a cruel, sick joke. He can’t stay away from the human, but when he’s around him all he can think about is tearing into his throat. He recalls when Baekhyun was absolutely against the idea of going anywhere with him until he threatened to kill his friends. Does he still feel the same way? Sehun wants to think no, but something inside him tells him that Baekhyun wouldn’t even consider leaving his home for him. It’s the truth, but it feels like a slap in the face. 

Despite all this, the vampire still finds himself walking along the dimly lit street to pick Baekhyun up from work. He passes that one park again. This time there’s only a few teenagers sitting on the bench drinking out of can wrapped in paper bags. They should really be careful this late at night with the likes of Chanyeol lurking around town. 

The neon open sign in the window of the bookstore is still aglow even though there isn’t a soul inside. Not even the human he’s looking for. His hand is on the handle of the front door when he hears a loud scream coming from the back. It takes him only a second to realize that it’s Baekhyun and only another second to find the human hunched over in the back alley sobbing hysterically, arms wrapped around his stomach. 

Baekhyun immediately flinches away in fright when the vampire puts a hand on his shoulder, only relaxing when he realizes who it is. “ _Hey_ ,” Sehun coaxes the crying boy into his arms. “Are you hurt?” 

The human gaps for air in between sobs as he shakes his head. Sehun checks up and down his body anyway for any signs of damage. Baekhyun eventually points toward the dumpster with a shaky hand and the vampire freezes when he realizes what, or rather who, he’s looking at. A young girl. A _dead_ young girl, to be specific. This usually would not phase him considering he’s seen his fair share of dead bodies. However, the thing that catches his attention is the wooden stake lodged in her chest. 

“ _P-Police_. W-We have to call-” 

Sehun shakes his head. “No, we can’t.”

Baekhyun pulls away and looks up at him in disbelief. “ _W-What?_ We have to, Sehun! _S-She’s-_ ”

The taller gently pulls him closer by the arms and speaks to him like he would with a hysterical child. “She was a _vampire_ , Baekhyun. Do you understand we can’t let anyone find out about this?” 

Baekhyun’s horrified expression morphs into one of confusion and shock. The strength leaves his body and the vampire has to slowly lower him onto the ground so he doesn’t hurt himself. “W-What do you- What are you s-saying?”

“I’ll explain later, just go inside and get your things. Hurry.” He pulls the shorter up from the ground and gently nudges him toward the door. Baekhyun looks like a lost puppy, wide eyes panicking as he obeys the vampire and scurries inside without another word. 

Sehun goes toward the girl’s body and examines it. Eyes still wide open, lips slightly parted, fangs poking at her bottom lip. He bends down to further confirm what he already knows by carefully removing the contacts from her eyes to reveal the wine red irises. Upon further inspection, he notices there aren’t any other injuries or wounds anywhere on her body. Just a clean and precise blow to the chest with the sharp stake. 

“What a shame, she was cute,” a voice behind him suddenly says.

He doesn’t need to look up to know who it belongs to. “What are you doing here?” 

Watching Sehun slowly extract the weapon from the girl’s chest, Chanyeol leans against the wall and crosses his arms. “I heard your little human scream and didn’t wanna miss out on the fun.”  

“ _Asshole_ ,” the younger mutters under his breath. 

“I heard that.”

“Good.”

As if on cue to break up their childish argument, Jongin jumps down from the roof, a disapproving expression on his face. “Can you two focus on what’s really important right now? I fucking told you it wasn’t safe. The hunter obviously knows there’s more vampires here. We can’t stay here anymore. Not even if we’re just drinking blood bags. Soon the hospital and blood bank are going to notice and they’re going to alert the police. The hunter, whoever it is, will know exactly why.” 

“And I told _you_ guys to leave.”

“Are you kidding me? This could have been you! I’ve put up with your little game with this human, but I’m not going to let it get you killed. I saw some policemen walking to the store, by the way. You better hope he’s not spilling everything.” 

Sehun shakes his head. “ _He wouldn’t_. Stop talking about him like that. I expected this shit from Chanyeol, but not you. I thought you understood.”

“I _tried_ to understand, but you never tell us anything,” Jongin huffs, frustrated. A small chunk of the brick flies off after the vampire punches the wall. Chanyeol dodges one of the pieces with ease, an amused look on his face. “I don’t even know what you’re doing most of the time. I don’t know anything about Baekhyun. I just don’t understand why you’re so willing to put yourself in danger for a human. And what about us, your family? Are you really going to leave us for him? We’ve been together since we were children, Sehun.” 

He’s right. Sehun knows he is. The guilt hits him like a ton of bricks hearing it from Jongin, the one who’s been looking after him his whole life. No matter how much he wants to stay with Baekhyun, deep down he still knows he would be betraying his brothers. No matter how infuriating Chanyeol is, he can’t imagine never seeing them again. What they have isn’t much, but it’s the closest thing he has to a family and it’s all he’s ever known. Is he ready to give that all up for a human? 

“We don’t even know if we can trust him. He could be telling the police all about us in there for all we know,” the eldest scoffs. 

“ _No._ He wouldn’t.” 

“How are you so sure? What if he’s working with the hunter?” 

Sehun angrily shakes his head and turns his back to the other. Baekhyun would never betray him. 

Chanyeol takes a step closer, taunting him. “What if he’s tricking you? Playing all innocent to have you wrapped around his finger, so he can lure us all in and have the hunter get rid of us for good?”

“ _Shut up._ ” 

“Chanyeol, stop,” Jongin warns.

“I’m just saying what you’re thinking,” Chanyeol says with a sardonic chuckle. “Why else would he let a vampire stay with him? Why hasn’t he said anything to anyone? He’s probably waiting for more of us so they can just slaughter us all at once.”

 _No. No. No._ Baekhyun would never do that. He wouldn’t never trick him. He’s not like them. He’s good and kind. He’s everything that they aren’t. It makes the vampire wants to lock him up and protect him, so people like Chanyeol or that pesky coworker of his can’t take advantage of him. He feels the possessive beast inside him fill with rage as the older vampire say those things about _his_ human. 

Sehun has him against the wall in a flash. Chanyeol’s back collides into the bricks painfully as the younger violently shakes him by the collar of his shirt. “ _Stop it!_ Shut your fucking mouth. _”_

“ _Okay_ , okay. Break it up. Let’s just all take some time to cool off,” Jongin says as he pries the younger off Chanyeol. The red-haired vampire scowls and tuts before climbing onto the dumpster and disappearing up on the roof of the building somewhere into the night. 

“I’ll take care of the body. You just...go home. Think about what I said. We don’t have much time left here. We need to make a decision, soon. Before we all end up like _her_.” He nods toward the young vampire’s corpse. 

The thought of leaving his human is like a punch to the chest. An image of Baekhyun’s smile flashes in his mind and something inside him breaks. 

 

 

☽ **XXVI**  ☾

 

 

It takes him thirty minutes to convince the police officers he’s fine and that he only screamed due to the huge spider he found outside. He tries to contain his tears and sniffling, says he’s always had a huge fear of spiders since he was a child. The officers tell him to be careful on his way home since they still haven’t caught whoever is responsible for all the missing people before they leave. 

Sehun is unusually tense on their walk home. Neither of them speak a single word until they’re back in the safety of the house. Baekhyun sits down on the couch and hugs his knees to his chest, tears welling up in his eyes as he recalls Yerim’s lifeless body. “I-I don’t understand.”

The vampire takes a seat next to him. “We found out there’s other vampires living in town. We don’t know how many. I guess she was one of them.” 

Yerim, a vampire? It just doesn’t make any sense. None of it feels real. She was just a young girl working in the shop and now she’s dead. How can there be other vampires living here? How long have they been here? Why would someone want to kill a vampire, but not let the town know about it? The police should’ve been warning everyone by now. “Who- Who k-killed her? I just don’t get it.” 

Sehun looks hesitant, gaze focused on his clenched fists and Baekhyun doesn’t know why. What is he hiding from him? “Did…your brothers-” 

“No. We don’t kill other vampires unless we have to. We didn’t even know about her.” The vampire buries his face into his hand, sighing. “There’s a hunter,” he finally admits. 

“Hunter? What do you-”

“We found another body the other week. Another vampire. Jongin’s worried whoever it is is looking for us.” He refuses to meet Baekhyun’s eyes. 

A hunter? There’s someone going around killing vampires in town? That means Sehun is in danger, doesn’t it? Sehun could’ve been the one lying behind the dumpster with a stake in his chest. Baekhyun feels nauseated at the image. “Why...Why didn’t you tell me?” His voice is quiet, confused.

The vampire shakes his head stubbornly. “It’s none of your concern. There was no reason to tell you.” 

No reason to tell him? How could he even think that? Baekhyun’s not sure why, but he can’t help but to feel upset that Sehun would even say that. There’s a hunter looking for them. Two vampires have been killed already and Sehun could be next. Of course it’s something he has to concern himself with. “There’s literally someone out there _hunting_ you, Sehun. Y-You should’ve told me.”

Suddenly feeling bold, he gently puts a hand on the vampire’s cheek and turns his head forcing their eyes to meet. A sad and defeated look flashes in the vampire’s ruby eyes despite his stoic face. It makes the pain in his chest even worse. “I’m worried about you,” he says quietly. “You can’t just hide things like this from me.”

The vampire’s gaze flicker down to his lips then back up to his eyes. Their faces are merely a few inches apart. He visibly swallows before saying, “Why?” 

Why, he asks. Baekhyun’s not even sure if he knows the answer himself. He knows it’s because Sehun is in danger, but what is he to him, anyway? The thought of the vampire disappearing again any day now is already enough to make feel like he’s been punched in the gut, let alone the thought of him _dead_ . There’s _something_ there he’s too scared to admit. To both Sehun and himself. He just doesn’t know what it is yet. “B-Because...I don’t want you to get hurt.” 

The space between them dwindles, their eyes still locked. He’s almost positive the vampire can hear how fast his heart is racing. The realization that both of them are leaning in doesn’t hit him until their lips are touching. His eyes flutter close and lips part almost instantly. Sehun is soft and gentle, gingerly licking into him and sucking his bottom lip, causing a shudder to run down Baekhyun’s spine. All his worries and fears slowly fade away until there’s nothing left but a warmth in his chest that spreads up to the tips of his ears.  

Arms snake around his waist and pulls him onto the vampire’s lap. Baekhyun timidly cups the other’s cheeks as he tilts his head, their lips melding together. Breathless. It’s how he feels when they finally pull apart. He looks into Sehun’s eyes and his heart sings when he sees the corners of the vampire’s lips pull up into a soft smile.  

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO LOVES. sorry for the wait it's only been 2 weeks of school but i'm literally already so drained and dead inside all the time sakjhgfdkg so yeah not sure when i will update next but don't worry i will never abandon this story without a word or anything so thank you loves for always being so patient and kind :') 
> 
> OK WRITING THE ENDING SCENE MADE ME LIKE SOOO EMOTIONAL AND IDK WHY... i always try to get into the character's minds when writing really emotional scenes so i was really feeling it god the scene wasn't even like THAT emo and it was pretty cheesy (IM A HOPELESS ROMANTIC OK) but wow i was just freaking out like i was watching a show even tho it's my own story lmfaooo... 
> 
> anyways.... i LOVEDD reading all your thoughts and theories from the last chap so much god..... you guys are all so amazing thank you being the best readers ever TT as always comment what you think is gonna happen or what you want to happen next ~ UNTIL NEXT TIME LOVES HOPE YOU'RE ALL DOING WELL <3333
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated ♡ 
> 
> [if you liked this and wanna support, feel free to do so here.](https://ko-fi.com/zyximb)
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.attractive-asshole.tumblr.com) / [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/864487) / [lj](https://zyximb.livejournal.com/) / [twitter](https://twitter.com/zyximb) / [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/zyximb)


End file.
